El Misterio De Rachel
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: Rachel es una huerfana que poco sabe de su pasado, toda su vida a vivido en un orfanato, donde el beyblade es un deporte común que ella poco admira, pero durante el tercer campeonato de beyblade donde, Max, Ray y Kai deciden tomar caminos separados para poder vencer a Tyson; Rachel sera adoptada por un viejo conocido de los bladebreakers y toda su vida cambiara para bien o para mal
1. Prologo

Prologo

El segundo campeonato mundial de Beyblade, había finalizado, nuevamente los campeones eran los Bladebreakers. Tyson y sus compañeros, Kai, Max, y Ray habían ganado por segunda vez, era realmente una gran noticia y alegría para muchos, incluyendo para los mismos campeones.

La noticia del segundo trofeo de Beyblade para ellos, voló a velocidad por los medios de comunicación.

"_Y nuevamente los Bladebreakers son campeones mundiales del Beyblade…"_ se decía en cada noticia de la televisión.

"_Que sorpresa, los Bladebreakers nuevamente campeones del Beyblade" _se escribía en los periódicos y revistas.

Cada imagen mostraba a los campeones alzando el trofeo con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, felicidad y orgullo.

Un grupo de muchachas, la cual todas estaban vestidas iguales, vestidos cafés oscuros largos y blusas blancas, miraba el televisor, y todas miraban la noticia de los campeones. Emocionadas algunas y otras gritaban, se sentían felices de que los Bladebreakers fueran campeones. 

-¡Se los dije! –Exclamo una muchacha- ¡Sabían que iban a volver a ganar! 

-¡Era evidente! –Exclamo otra- Son los Bladebreakers, son los mejores…

Todas las muchachas que estaban ahí mirando el televisor estaban completamente alborotadas, pero, detrás de ellas, en el último lugar vacío de una mesa donde todas estaban, se encontraba otra muchacha, leyendo un libro, y tratando de evitar todo el alboroto de aquel grupo.

-¡Oye! –Grito una de las muchachas hacia ella -¡Oye, Rachel voltea!

Ella solo bufo cerro el libro de golpe, y alzo su mirada, era una muchacha bonita, ojos color café claros, cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros de un color chocolate claro, una piel clara, una cara inocente, esa era Rachel.

-¿Qué quieres Carol? –pregunto un tanto molesta

-Ven, acércate, queremos preguntarte algo

Rachel, bajo la mirada nuevamente volvió a abrir el libro y comenzó a buscar la página donde

estaba leyendo. Aquella muchacha se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Rachel.

-Hey, deja de leer cinco minutos –le dijo mientras tomaba el libro

-¡Oye!-le exclamo

-Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Si?

-¿Qué?… -menciono molesta

Carol la tomo del brazo y la acerco al grupo de chicas.

-¿Quién de ellos te gusta? –le pregunto mientras en la pantalla salían los bladebreakers

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo asustada

Todas las muchachas comenzaron a lanzar leves risitas, y Rachel a sonrojarse. Ella rápidamente salió del grupo y se fue corriendo de ahí. Salió hacia un pasillo y solo se recargo en la pared y comenzó a respirar, por lo agitada que estaba al correr, mientras respiraba escucho a alguien que la llamaba, volteo su mirada y vio a una joven novicia acercársele.

-Rachel, te estaba buscando la madre superiora…

-No he hecho nada, Anabela –respondió rápidamente

-No es nada malo, ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? –pregunto dudosa

Solo Rachel parpadeaba, dando a entender que pensaba.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños! Primero de Diciembre

La mirada de Rachel cambio.

-Vamos o la madre superiora se molestara

Anabela la tomo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar. Iban por un gran pasillo, en el cual había varias habitaciones, Rachel volteaba a mirar por las ventanas y veía, a varias jovencitas, y niñas, y de vez en cuando una monja. Ese lugar era un orfanatorio, en ese lugar vivía Rachel. Mientras Rachel miraba sintió que Anabela detuvo la caminata.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Salió Rachel de sus pensamientos, y sintió que toda su piel se erizaba. Anabela, toco la puerta.

-¡Pasen! –grito una mujer

Abrió la puerta, y cruzo el umbral de ella, Rachel se quedó a fuera pensando si entrar o no.

-¡Rachel, entra ya! –grito la misma mujer pero con mucho coraje

Rachel dio un leve brinco y entro rápidamente. La oficina de la madre superiora, era un lugar sin mucha luz, a veces daba la sensación de que olía a tierra mojada pero, lo olores siempre se mezclaba, enfrente estaba el escritorio y sentada en ella la madre superiora, una mujer de edad grande pero con un carácter horrible, o como muchas niñas decían, una mujer sin tolerancia. Rachel se quedó parada a un lado de la puerta, y la madre superiora y Anabela comenzaron a platicar.

-Madre, creo que este año no sea necesario llevarla a…

-No trate de ayudarla hermana –le interrumpió- ella sabe perfectamente que tiene que ir a la tumba de su madre, pedir descanso por ella, quien dio su vida para que ella estuviera aquí –decía mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

Rachel solo agacho la cabeza.

-Lo sé madre, pero comprenda cumple quince, creo que se merece una pequeña fiesta con todas las demás.

-No importa –respondió Rachel

Anabela volteo para mirarla sorprendida.

-Ya la oyó hermana, ella no quiere nada.

-¿Pero?... Rachel

-Bien hermana, retírese gracias por todo

Anabela solo miro sorprendida a Rachel; la puerta se cerró y Rachel alzo su mirada, al ver mejor el escritorio de la madre superiora noto un gran ramo de flores, tulipanes, jazmines blancos y un poco de lavanda.

-Siéntate – le dijo

Rachel se acercó hacia la silla y tomo asiento.

-Bien, ¿ya sabes para que ese este ramo verdad?, bueno –dijo sin dejar que Rachel digiera ni una sola palabra- Dame cinco minutos y nos iremos al cementerio

-Sí, madre superiora –respondió levemente

Ambas iban en un taxi, Rachel llevaba el ramo de flores en sus manos solo lo miraba, era hermoso. Llegaron al cementerio, era un lugar demasiado grande lleno de tumbas, y soledad. A Rachel no le daba miedo ese lugar, cada año desde que ella recordaba venía a él y duraba todo el día limpiando la tumba de su madre, de vez en cuando dejaba unas flores en alguna tumba vacía, o les quitaba la basura que tuvieran. Al entrar al cementerio se podía observar la estatua de un ángel, con sus brazos abiertos, la cual dividía los caminos hacia el norte, sur (la salida), este y oeste.

-Bien, ya sabes dónde está tu madre

-Si

-Ve y llévale las flores, te veré más tarde…

La madre superiora tomo el camino hacia el oeste, y dejo a Rachel sola, solo ella comenzó a caminar hacia el este. Caminaba lentamente y solo buscaba atajos entre las tumbas, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontrara ahí caminando su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar, recordaba las palabras que cada año le decía la madre superiora.

"_Tu madre era Italiana se llamaba Evelyn Torricelli, así que eres Italiana, pero nacionalizada Japonesa, eres mitad y mitad. Ella tenía diecisiete cuando te tuvo, muy joven la verdad, y el día que naciste dio su vida para que la tuya siguiera así que, tienes que agradecerle por lo que hizo aquella pobre mujer. Si celebras tu cumpleaños estas deshonrándola y cometiendo un pecado…"_

Cada vez que Rachel recordaba esas palabras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, se sentía mal por haber "matado" a su madre. Al llegar al área donde estaba enterrada su madre, reacciono y comenzó buscarla tumba.

-_Está entre la Sra. Yosuke y ese Sr. Francés, como era… a sí François Coeur_ -pensaba

Encontró primero la tumba del Sr. François, una tumba pequeña y con una bandera francesa en ella y a lado estaba la de su madre. Al llegar descubrió algo en la tumba de su madre, un ramo de varias flores que ni siquiera conocía, hermosas flores exóticas ¿Quién gastaría tanto en ellas y por qué las dejaría en la tumba de su madre? quedo sorprendida. Se hinco dejo su ramo de flores y comenzó a hacer una oración. 

Al terminar, hizo a un lado ambos ramos de flores, se levantó las mangas de su blusa y comenzó a limpiar la tumba de su madre.

Pasadas unas horas, ya estaba completamente cansada, había removido la hierba, reacomodar la tierra, y limpiar la lápida un poco. Respiraba, se secaba el sudor de su frente, y acomodo los ramos de flores. Mira el ramo de flores que había cuando llego y no se sacaba de la cabeza quien pudo a verlas dejado; y mientras pensaba alguien se acercaba hacia ella.

-Vaya, pensé que este año no vendrías… -dijo la voz de un hombre

Rachel alzo la mirada, y vio a un hombre de edad mayor, que llevaba una bolsa de basura en sus manos y una pala.

-Hola, Sr. Henderson –menciono seriamente

-Me alegro de verte pequeña –le decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella- mira nada más removiste toda la hierba, me ahorraste trabajo

Solo Rachel sonrió, aquel Señor, era el cuidador del cementerio.

-Sí, ya sabe que tengo que arreglar el lugar.

-¡Ah! –suspiro el Sr. Henderson- No entiendo por qué te traen, a que hagas esto en vez de celebrar tu cumpleaños

-Mi madre, dio su vida por mí. Tengo que agradecerle de algún modo

-¿Qué tanto te dirá esa monja fanática, para que estés cada año aquí? –le pregunto muy molesto 

-… Muchas cosas… -le respondió con un suspiro al final- pero cambiando el tema, ¿Sabe quién dejo ese ramo de flores?

El Sr. Henderson volteo a mirar hacia la tumba, y si, miro el ramo de flores extra.

-Vaya, ¿Tu padre? –pregunto 

-No es japonés, es italiano… bueno eso creo

-Pues… -decía mientras pensaba- acordándome hoy en la mañana vi a una mujer, hermosa, y por cierto muy elegante, y traía un ramo de flores. Pero no sabría decirte si ella fue la que dejo el ramo aquí

-Esta raro…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el Sr. Henderson lo rompió.

-Te ves cansada, y apuesto que tienes hambre

Rachel solo alzo la cabeza diciendo que si

-Te invito a comer, tengo un par de loches, ¿Se te antoja?

-¡La verdad sí! -menciono muy contenta

Se levantó del suelo y siguió al Sr. Henderson. Caminaban entre tumbas, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa de bloques, el Sr. Henderson dejo la pala y la bolsa en un lado y saco su montón de llaves. 

-A ver, donde está la llave –susurraba para sí- donde… ¡Aquí esta!

Puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¡Pasa, pasa! Estás en tu casa

Rachel pasó, era un lugar pequeño, una cama pegada a una pared, una mesa en el centro, un boro con una televisión encima y una cocina al fondo.

-Siéntate – le dijo mientras movía una silla- buscare los lonches

-Gracias, Sr. Henderson

-Mira, aquí está el televisor. Si quieres prenderlo

-Gracias

Rachel se acercó al televisor, y lo encendió. Lo primero que salió fue las noticias, con la nota de los campeones del beyblade.

-¡Ah! –suspiro con enojo- Que lata con esa noticia

-¿No te gusta el beyblade? –le pregunto el Sr. Henderson

-No se me da ese deporte… no lo entiendo, no lo sé jugar ¡Nada!

-Mis nietos lo adoran…

-También todas las chicas del orfanato les gusta, aunque la verdad creo que les gustan más esos chicos que el juego

Rachel siguió mirando la noticia, y comenzaron a mencionar a los integrantes del equipo.

-_Tyson, Max, Ray y Kai, se muestran nuevamente como los campeones del beyblade…_

Apareció la foto de ellos cuatro junto con un muchacho de lentes y una muchacha también, en eso Rachel se quedó mirando a Kai.

-_Vaya, él es…_ -se decía-_ ¡Por favor Rachel!_ -se exclamo moviendo su cabeza para los lados

En eso sintió el aroma de una vela, y rápidamente volteo. Miro al Sr. Henderson con un pequeño panque y una vela encima.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños pequeña Rachel!... –le cantaba el Sr. Henderson

Rachel solo lanzo una sonrisa y se acercó hacia la mesa, en eso el Sr. Henderson le puso el panque frente a ella, y termino de cantar.

-Bueno no tengo un pastel ni nada, pero la intención es lo que cuenta

-¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Henderson! –exclamo con mucha alegría

-No me lo agradezcas, anda pide un deseo y apaga la vela.

Rachel cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo, los volvió abrir y apago la vela de su panque.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Adopción

Tres meses había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Rachel, y la notica de los bladebreakers ya se había calmado.

Muy temprano en una mañana de primavera Rachel se encontraba completamente despierta y arreglada, estaba sentada en su cama esperando a oír la campana para que las demás niñas se despertaran, se veía ansiosa incluso, una de sus piernas la tenía moviendo como si sufriera un temblor, quería algo.

Sonó la campana, Rachel se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo de ahí. Al salir de la habitación se topó con Anabela, casi las dos caían al suelo.

-¡Rachel!, por Dios ¿Ya estas arreglada?

-Sí, y voy de salida –menciono emocionada

-¿A dónde? Y ¿Tienes permiso?

-A la tienda de música del centro y no, no me interesa lo que me digan

-La madre superiora te matara, y ¿A qué vas al centro?

-¡Hoy sale el nuevo disco de Magdalena Ciani! –exclamo muy contenta

-¡Ah!, si tu cantante favorita… lo olvidaba, toda la semana has hablado de eso

-Es una mezzo-soprano, y si he hablado de su nuevo disco de Arias Francesas, toda la semana

Rachel se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡¿No puedes esperar hasta en la tarde?!-le grito Anabela

-¡No!

-De acuerdo… -se dijo seriamente

Rachel salió corriendo del lugar, para dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús.

Magdalena Ciani era una reconocida mezzo-soprano, a famada por todos los críticos de música clásica, y era una mujer hermosa. Magdalena conoció la fama hace siete años, cuando fue descubierta por un reconocido dueño de una disquera exclusiva para la ópera, Mag, comenzó a dar conciertos antes de sacar un disco, y su éxito fue excelente, pero Mag tenía un pequeño problema, era ciega. Con su fama ascendiendo entro en una cirugía.

Ya podía ver, y su fama siguió creciendo. A pesar de toda su fama y riqueza, Mag no era feliz.

Rachel había llegado al centro de la ciudad, a ella le gustaba estar ahí, mirar las tiendas, las librerías que era a donde más a menudo iba, los puesto de comida, la gente caminando por todos lados, niños jugando con burbujas y globos, o de vez en cuando unos cuando bey batallado en alguna esquina, incluso escuchar a los músicos que se ponían fuera de cada local. Mientras caminaba, llego a la tienda de música entro y, comenzó a buscar el disco de Magdalena. Al encontrarlo noto el precio, no era como ella esperaba. Comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el dinero, y solo lo contaba. Al hacer la primera cuenta le faltaban $5 para completarlo, pero cayó en la negación y volvió a contarlo.

Efectivamente le faltaban esos $5.

Regreso el disco a su lugar y comenzó a mirar otros disco del alrededor, y mientras observaba, encontró unos de Mag en oferta, eran de hace unos tres años pero valían toda la pena. Comenzó a mirarlo y a decidir cuál elegiría.

Después de decidir y comprar un disco de arias de _Bach_, Rachel siguió paseándose por todo el centro. Alcanzo para comprarse un helado de chocolate y seguirse paseando. Ya era después de mediodía y ya era la hora de regresar, así que Rachel fue directa hacia la parada del autobús.

Durante su recorrido por el autobús, miraba la portada y contraportada del disco, por unos momentos se puso a pensar ¿Dónde lo reproduciría?, no tenía ni un estéreo, pero eso no importaba, ya que tenía un objeto que adoraba y eso la hacía feliz.

Después de su largo día de paseo, llego a su casa y en la entrada la esperaba Anabela, completamente nerviosa.

-¡Rachel! –Exclamo al verla- Al fin llegas

-¿Qué pasa Anabel? –pregunto extrañada

-¡La Madre Superiora, se dio cuenta que no estabas y te ha estado buscando como loca!

-Ya estoy aquí

En eso Anabela miro que traía una bolsa y se la arrebato.

-Te lo esconderé, ahora entra

Rachel entro rápidamente y se fue corriendo a la puerta principal, al abrirla estaba la Madre Superiora esperándola con una mirada molesta, que parecía que explotaría. Rachel se asustó al ver la mirada.

-¿Dónde andabas? –pregunto molesta

-En… la calle –dijo muy nerviosa

La Madre Superiora, se acercó a ella y le tomo de los cabellos con toda su fuerza. Rachel solo grito y puso sus manos en el brazo de ella.

-No pediste permiso para salir, eres una mal educada. Sabes perfectamente que tienes que pedirlo para salir a la calle.

-¡Madre! –Grito Anabela la cual entro corriendo al ver como tenía a Rachel agarrada- Yo le di el permiso, tiene meses que no sale.

-Hermana, le recuerdo que usted sigue siendo una novicia, usted no tiene la autorización de dar permisos. Y ahora te castigare niña desobediente

La Madre Superiora comenzó a caminar y a estirarle los cabellos con fuerza a Rachel, a ella no le quedo de otra más que seguirle el paso. Al pasar los pasillos varias de las chicas miraban como la madre superiora se llevaba a Rachel, algunas se asustaban otras se reían. Al llegar a la oficina, la madre la sentó en una silla y le soltó su cabello.

-Alza las palmas de las manos –le exijo

A Rachel no le quedo de otra y puso sus manos en el aire, la madre superiora se acercó a un cajón y saco una regla de 30cm completamente de metal.

-Bien, por ser una mal portada te mereces un reglazo

Alzo la regla y con todas sus fuerzas la dejo caer en las manos de ella, aguanto el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, era completamente horrible.

-También por no pedir permiso –menciono mientras volvía alzar la regla

Y la dejo caer aun con más fuerza que, las manos de Rachel cayeron hasta sus piernas. Ya la madre superiora no tenía más excusas, para golpearla, pero la siguió golpeando con la regla por 15 minutos.

Anabela estaba afuera de la oficina escuchando los reglazos, no le hallaba el fin así que se puso a rezar y pedir que se detuviera. En eso se escuchó que la puerta se abría y Rachel salió de ella, sin ni una lágrima en su rostro, pero su vestido tenía unas gotas de sangre; detrás de ella salió la madre superiora.

-Anabela –menciono la madre superiora- llévela a la capilla, y enciérrela ahí

-¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendida

-¿Acaso estas sorda? –le respondió molesta- enciérrala en la capilla, tiene que hacer sus oraciones matutinas y vespertinas

La madre superiora se regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta, Anabela se acercó a Rachel y tomo sus muñecas para mirar las palmas de sus manos. Al verlas quedo sorprendida. Estaban completamente rojas, y tenían pequeñas cortadas, algunas sangrando.

-¡Hay Dios mío!, ¿Estás bien?

No le respondió

-Primero te curare y luego…

-Enciérrame ya –le respondió rápidamente

Anabela la miro sorprendida

-Enciérrame ya –le repitió

La tomo de sus hombros y la condujo hasta la capilla, al llegar abrió la puerta y entro en ella rápidamente, se acomodó en un rincón y solo miraba a Anabela. Ella no dijo nada, y cerró la puerta.

Al estar completamente a oscuras, Rachel cerró sus puños y comenzó a llorar, y en esos momentos, también a gritar y a golpear las paredes de la capilla.

Pasaron unas horas y Rachel estaba arrinconada, con su cabeza recargada en la pared y solo pensaba, ¿Por qué siempre la madre superiora a todo lo que ella hiciera tenía que ser tratada mal?, y siempre obligarla a orar. Solo recordaba las palabras del Sr. Henderson que siempre él le decía.

_"Esa mujer es una fanática religiosa, hace años también traía una niña como tú, pero ella era ciega la pobrecita, su madre murió de tristeza, según contaba la monja esa. Y murió por culpa de esa pequeña niña. Y esa monja le hacía lo mismo que hace contigo, la pobre lloraba conmigo. Esa mujer es una loca". _

Tenía razón el Sr. Henderson, la madre superiora ya estaba fuera de sus cabales, o por la edad o ya era una completa fanática religiosa.

Había pasados unos días, Rachel estaba sentada en los comedores leyendo un libro. Tenía ambas palmas vendadas, y muy difícilmente podía sostener las cosas. Mientras leía, escucho el sonido de risas, alzo su mirada y noto a Carol, aquella rubia presumida con su grupo de tontas acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

-Vaya nada más, la madre superiora te dio una buena tunda –le dijo mientras le miraba los vendajes

Rachel bajo las manos y las escondió debajo de la mesa, las demás comenzaron a reírse.

-A ti que te importa Carol –menciono molesta

-Nada, pero todo mundo se enteró… es difícil no darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí ¿Verdad chicas? –les pregunto y todas respondieron un sí a coro

-¡Oye!-exclamo Rachel- tienes razón, es difícil no darse cuenta que tu madre una cocainómana te dejara botada aquí, si es difícil no darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí –dijo realmente molesta

Todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso, que inclusivamente Carol quedo impactada

-Sí, pero al menos la mía… ¡no la mate! –exclamo para seguirle el juego

-La mate, porque le parto no hubo atención médica y simple y sencillamente se desangro, pero para estar iguales ambas situaciones son desagradables

Rachel se levantó de la mesa, con mucha dificultad tomo el libro y se levantó para salir de ahí.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, y se comenzó a sentir mal por lo que le acababa de decir a Carol, no porque le dijera la verdad en su cara sino que le iría con el chisme a la madre superiora, y sería un nuevo castigo. Mientras iba pensando una fila de niñas se aproximaba enfrente de ella, se hizo a un lado y miraba a todas las muchachas, cada vez que pasaba una frente a ella le susurraba a sus compañeras, y era obvio que hablaban de ella. En eso Anabela pasó y miro a Rachel.

-Oye arréglate –le menciono alegremente

-¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada

-Día de adopción –le respondió mientras se alejaba de ella

La mirada de Rachel cambio completamente.

-¡Hay no! –exclamo

Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia su habitación, entro y se acercó hacia su cama, en sus camas vecinas había aun algunas muchachas preparándose para salir y comenzaron a mirar a Rachel que buscaba desesperadamente algo debajo de su cama.

-¿Oye que haces? –le pregunto una

-Nada –le respondió rápidamente

Las dos se miraron y le dieron la más mínima importancia y salieron de ahí. Al salir ellas, Rachel saco una bolsa de plástico llena de maquillaje, la mayoría negro.

Los días de adopción no eran los mejores para Rachel, realmente evitaba ser adoptada ¿por qué?, porque ella había visto como muchas muchachas regresaban de casa adoptivas, golpeadas, maltratadas verbalmente, etc. Y ella no quiera eso. Rachel evitaba a las parejas, con una apariencia, entre punk y gótica. Eso los alejaba por completo. Tal vez era ese uno de los motivos por los que la madre superiora la tratara mal, evitar que la adoptaran. Rachel recordaba la primera vez que salió maquillada completamente de negro, en sus ojos y labios, la madre superiora la llamo de pecadora y vanidosa, pero le extrañara que no prohibiera el maquillaje, tal vez porque pensaba en las niñas que les caían bien y se maquillaban aceptablemente.

Rachel se maquillaba rápidamente lo que pudiera, el punto era que se viera como un bicho raro, que no cuadraba ahí.

Mientras se maquillaba Anabela paso por la habitación y, la miro maquillándose.

-Rachel, ¿Qué haces?

-Ah, nada –le respondió sin mirarla

Ella se extrañó y entro en la habitación

-Haber mírame

Rachel alzo un poco la mirada, y tenía un delineado exageradamente negro en los ojos.

-Oh no, no lo harás

Tomo un trapito húmedo de bebe, la tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a quitarle el maquillaje de la cara.

-No evitaras este día, ni mucho menos maquillándote como una bruja

-No me interesa que me adopten –le respondió Rachel algo enojada

-Te harías un favor y a la madre superiora también

Rachel se extraño

-Me refiero a que, si una buena pareja te adopta te quitas a la madre superiora de encima, y ella se quitara esa maña de golpearte por todo

-¡Ahh! –exclamo sin ánimos

Anabela le quito completamente el maquillaje, y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Lista, ahora ve al jardín

Sin ánimos Rachel salió de la habitación hacia el jardín principal.

Por una de las ventanas de la oficina de la madre superiora, entre de las cortinas, había un hombre mirando a todas las muchachas que jugaban y reían en el jardín.

-Realmente –menciono la madre superiora que estaba sentada, buscando en los cajones de su escritorio- me sorprende que usted quiera adoptar a una niña, ¿Señor…?

-Balkov, pero llámeme Boris, madre

Termino de buscar en sus cajones y saco una carpeta manila de uno de ellos.

-Bien aquí esta Señor, este es el archivo

Cerró la cortina y se acercó al escritorio de la madre, tomo asiento y tomo el archivo.

-El nombre es Rachel Torricelli, nació el primero de Diciembre, la madre falleció al momento de dar a luz

-¿La madre era italiana? –pregunto sin dejar de mirar el archivo

-Así es

-¿Y el padre?

-No sabemos quién es, la madre nunca no lo dijo

-Ya veo, por lo que leo tiene una conducta rebelde

-Es muy respondona, y usualmente hace lo que quiere

-Natural en una adolescente

Boris siguió leyendo el archivo.

-Perdone que le pregunte –le interrumpió la madre superiora- pero ¿Por qué usted quiere adoptar a una niña, especialmente a ella? Digo, en primera, usted no está casado, en segunda con su pasado…

Solo Boris lanzo unas leves carcajadas

-Lo de mi estado civil, lo podemos arreglar. Y me sorprende que alguien como usted sepa lo que hice en el pasado

-Bueno, lo de las empresas BioVolt y aquel juego, beyblade creo, se recuerdan aun

-Eso mi señora, quedo en el pasado. Además he cambiado, me arrepiento de mis errores y jamás negare que fui un mal hombre, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar

La madre superiora lo miro extrañada, y Boris regreso a leer el archivo de Rachel.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba sentada en una banca en el patio mirado a todas las chicas jugado y riendo, y por la entrada principal veía como parejas llegaban con la esperanza de adoptar a una niña. En ello miro como Anabela se acercaba a ella.

-Rachel, te tengo noticas –menciono muy alegre al acercarse a ella

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella asustada

-¡Al parecer alguien quiere adoptarte!

-Q…qu… qu… ¿Qué? –menciono muy sorprendida

-Si ven conmigo, está en la oficina de la madre superiora

-¿Esta?, no son dos, ¿o qué?

Anabela no le menciono nada, la tomo por los hombros y la condujo hasta la oficina.

Al llegar Anabela toco la puerta, y un "_pasa"_ se escuchó. Abrió la puerta y las dos entraron.

-Gracias Anabela, puedes retirarte –menciono la madre superiora

Ella alzo su cabeza, y le lanzo una sonrisa a Rachel. Se cerró la puerta, y la madre superiora se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Rachel.

-Mira Rachel, quiero presentarte al Sr. Boris Balkov

Al escuchar aquel nombre la mirada de Rachel cambio repentinamente, de una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de la madre superiora, se levantó Boris. Se acercó a ella, y le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Rachel –le menciono con una sonrisa muy descarada

A ella no le quedo de otra, y lo saludo, estaba completamente sorprendida.

Rachel podría no ser una gran admiradora del beyblade, pero, sabía quién era Boris Balkov, y sabía algo de lo que había hecho hace dos años, en las finales de beyblade. El primero que ganaron los bladebreakers. Y ahora estaba frente a ella, saludándolo y a punto de convertirse en su padre adoptivo.

_-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?_ –pensaba Rachel


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Nueva Vida

Rachel llevaba sus maletas en mano e iba caminando directo a la salida, en ella la esperaban Boris y la madre superiora.

No sabía que reacción tomar, si de alegría o sorpresa por lo que acababa de pasar. En eso sintió unas manos en sus hombros y miro a Anabela, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro que alguien te adopte, cariño

-Ah, sí pero, Anabela ¿Notas quien me está adoptando? Un tipo que quiso conquistar el mundo, y que no está bien de su cabeza

-El afirma cambiar y…

-Y me importa un carajo –continuo ella- no sé qué es peor irme a vivir con él, o seguir aquí

Anabela le dio la media vuelta e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-Mira Rachel, mira el lado bueno. Ya no estarás aquí, sufriendo y que te golpeen por la nada, al menos si es verdad que él ha cambiado, tendrás la vida normal de una adolescente cualquiera

Rachel suspiro

-Promete que te portaras bien, no harás tonterías y mejora tu vocabulario ¿Si?

-Si Anabela, lo hare

En ello, el dio un abrazo y Rachel lo correspondió.

Anabela había sido la única monja de todo ese lugar que la comprendida y realmente la quería, a ella sería la única que extrañaría de ese maldito lugar.

Al llegar a la salida, Rachel miro a la madre superiora, ni siquiera le mostro ni una expresión de afecto ni de odio.

-Que te vaya bien –le dijo ella con un tono muy golpeado

-Igual –le respondió muy secamente

-¿Nos vamos? –les interrumpió Boris

Rachel volteo a mirarlo y alzo su cabeza

Ambos cruzaron la puerta de salida, llegaron hacia un carro negro y Boris le abrió la puerta. Ella quedo sorprendida. Entro con sus maletas pequeñas y Boris cerró la puerta.

Durante el camino, Boris saco conversación, le preguntaba a Rachel que era lo que le gustaba hacer, que música escuchaba, que le gustaba vestir, le gustaba el beyblade, todas sus respuestas eran cortas: _Leer, Ópera, Arias, Cantatas, la ropa de moda, no lo conozco bien _casi tratándole de decir que no era una típica adolescente de quince años y no quería platicar.

-Bueno Rachel, supongo que me has de conocer un poco –le dijo Boris después de finalizar el interrogatorio

-Algo…

-Bien, solo quiero que sepas que he cambiado

-Si –menciono mientras alzaba su cabeza

-Trataremos de ser como una familia…

-Ok

-Tratemos de llevarnos bien, sin pleitos sin nada…

-_Don't worry_

-Y que siempre, me hagas caso…

En eso ultimo Rachel no le quiso ya contestar, el siguió hablando durante todo el camino, sobre lo mismo, la familia, el cariño y sobre algunas reglas, la principal e importante, hacer caso en lo que le pidiera, Rachel empezó a pensar lo peor, pero decidió despejar su mente e ignorarlo.

Para Rachel el camino fue largo y desesperante, en ningún momento Boris guardo silencio repitiendo las mismas cosas con palabras diferentes, o contándole todo lo que le había pasado desde aquel campeonato mundial de beyblade.

-_¡Me queda claro que cambiaste! _–pensaba Rachel en cada momento que el terminaba una oración

Parecía que el camino a casa nunca llegaría, Rachel miraba cada casa pensando que en alguna de ellas era donde viviría, pero jamás se vio que frenaran el carro. El tiempo era cruel, y las palabras de Boris quedaban grabadas en su cabeza. De repente sin poderlo creer, el silencio se hizo presente, Rachel quedo sorprendida al fin se había callado, y al parecer habían llegado a su nuevo hogar.

La casa no era ni una maravilla pero tampoco una desgracia, la casa se situaba en la esquina de la calle, era un terreno grande cubierto por un barandal de tal vez dos metros de alto, la casa de dos pisos de un color gris muy oscuro. Era la única casa que realmente entristecía, ¿Cómo sería su interior?

-Bienvenida –le menciono al abrirle la puerta del carro

Rachel tomo sus maletas y salió. Se acercó a la puerta del barandal, la cual estaba abierta y entro. Comenzó a mirar el jardín, el césped no estaba opaco se encontraba muy verde y en buen estado, al seguir mirando noto que había amarrados al barandal ramas de hierbas, tal vez era un adorno. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, y esperar a que le abrieran la puerta.

Llego Boris a la entrada, saco las llaves de la bolsa de su chaleco y le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, no te sientas como una extraña en ella

-_Ah, que consuelo_ –pensaba mientras ella solo le alzaba su cabeza

Tomo las maletas y entro.

Quedo Rachel asombrada al ver el interior de la casa, no era como se lo imaginaba, como una sala de tortura medieval. Era realmente moderno.

Al entrar estaba directamente la sala de estar, tres muebles color café claro, una mesita, y el televisor.

-Bien –le menciono Boris sacándola de sus pensamientos- esta es la sala, y ahí como veras está el televisor, y mira aquí están las llaves de la casa, son tus copias, el barandal, la entrada principal y la entrada trasera.

Rachel tomo las llaves y se las guardo en el bolsillo.

-Entonces déjame darte un rápido recorrido

Dejaron las maletas en la entrada y Boris, la tomo del hombro para comenzar el recorrido. Al pasar por la sala de estar, en seguida en una habitación estaba el comedor para seis personas, Rachel pensó si a Boris lo visitaban seguido para tener un comedor de seis personas, en la habitación estaba una barra que dividía el comedor y la cocina.

La cocina no era muy grande, con una pequeña estufa, el refrigerador, la alacena y la puerta al jardín trasero. Salieron de la cocina, hacia un pasillo y ahí había una puerta, ahí era un estudio que de una vez Rachel lo tenía completamente prohibido, solo se extrañó. Avanzaron y se toparon con las escaleras, subieron para ver el segundo piso.

Al subir estaba otro pasillo, la primera puerta era la habitación de él, luego se encontraba el baño y al final la habitación de Rachel.

-Bien, ya conoces la casa.

Solo Rachel alzo su cabeza

-Si quieres mirar tu habitación, iré por tus maletas

Solo le sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en las escaleras. Rachel miraba la puerta de su habitación, pensaba si entrar o no, ¿Cómo sería su habitación?, con algún tapiz rosado y dibujos de unicornios. Solo Rachel lanzo una sonrisa burlona. Tomo el picaporte, lo giro y abrió la puerta.

Entro y quedo completamente sorprendida, la habitación era sencilla, con una tapiz color crema, la cama individual en medio de la habitación con colchas color azul marino, a la derecha las cortinas de la ventana del mismo color, donde la ventana quedaba justo al lado de un tocador, y un armario a la izquierda con puertas de madera

¿Era una habitación para una muchacha? O ¿Para una chica más madura?

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, al parecer el colchón era nuevo. Luego se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, noto que en ella había un sitio para sentarse, tomo asiento y la abrió, entro una brisa muy fresa, digna de primavera, que movía suavemente las cortinas.

-¿Te gusta?

Rachel volteo asustada, mirando como Boris dejaba las maletas junto al armario

-Si… -respondió nerviosa

-Bien dejare que te instales, te veré más tarde para cenar

Él se retiró, Rachel se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a sus maletas para poder desempacar.

El primer día de Rachel en su nueva casa, había sido de lo más normal. Comió bien, durmió bien, pero aún se preguntaba por qué la habían adoptado, en especial el. En sus sueños se hacia esa pregunta. Al despertar tomo un baño y se arregló, ya que Boris la llevaría a conocer su escuela.

Durante la cena de su primer día, Boris le contó sobre las escuelas que había pensado pero tenía una especial y el día de hoy ambos irían a verla.

Rachel esperaba con ansias para ir a mirar aquella escuela, algo que realmente quería con toda su alma era una educación, llegar a la universidad y tener un título. Y realmente aprovecharía esta adopción para fomentar su educación. Pensaba como seria la escuela, jamás había estado en una, en el orfanato solo les daban clases de catolicismo, matemáticas, japonés e historia. No conocía las ciencias, biología, químicas más que en simples libros, pero ella quería conocer más.

Después del desayuno, tomaron rumbo hacia la escuela. Rachel miraba las calles por las que pasaban iba memorizándolas para conocer el recorrido hacia la escuela. Un largo camino después llegaron a la afamada escuela, la cual era un colegio privado, Rachel salió del auto y comenzó a observar aquel enorme edificio, color marrón con un gran jardín lleno de flores moradas y naranjas.

-Es uno de los mejores colegios de todo el país –le decía Boris- creo que te gustara

-Pues crees bien –susurro para sí

Después de observar el exterior entraron, a la derecha estaba la oficina principal y un enorme pasillo con casilleros.

-Iré con la directora del colegio, ve a mirar el lugar

Solo alzo su cabeza

Boris desapareció al entrar en la oficina principal y Rachel avanzo para seguir conociendo el lugar. Al finalizar aquel enorme pasillo, miro las escaleras que únicamente subían, así que comenzó a ir por ellas. Al llegar a la primera planta era el área de salones, estaba completamente solo, así que Rachel decidió mirar cómo eran los salones. Llego al primer salón abrió la puerta, y miro cuatro hileras de pupitres, y adornos en Ingles en las paredes.

_Clase de Inglés_

Era asombroso Rachel solo conocía unas cuantas palabras de ese idioma. Salió del salón cerró la puerta y al mirar a la derecha vio a una muchacha con el que parecía ser el uniforme escolar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntaba extrañada mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Eres nueva?

-Algo –respondió nerviosa- Me llamo Rachel

Al acercarse mejor aquella chica, visualizo el uniforme, era una falda café la cual le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, un chaleco amarillo claro el cual parecía ya más bien crema, no se imagina si por tantas lavadas o era una extra mezcla de colores, la insignia de la escuela en la parte izquierda del chaleco, y zapatillas oscuras. La chica tenía un cabello negro puntas caídas corto, y una piel tan blanca que parecía como si estuviese asustada, llevaba una malteada en mano y su mochila colgando en su solo brazo.

-¿Rachel? –Pregunto muy dudosa- No es nombre común más bien es nombre americano

-Bueno, soy italiana. Nacida aquí

-Vaya una extranjera, jamás había visto una aquí

-Realmente no lo soy, nací aquí solo soy de padres italianos

-Oh bien, yo soy Kayako Akashi –le dijo mientras alzaba su mano para saludarla

-Mucho gusto –le respondió y la saludo

-¿Nueva verdad? –volvió a preguntarle

-Pues todavía no, creo que me están inscribiendo para entrar la próxima semana

-¡Genial! –Exclamo Kayako mientras se acercaba hacia ella y ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros –Te daré un tour gratuito por el colegio para que empieces a familiarizarte con él, porque créeme a los alumnos nuevos siempre les hacen bromas, es una tradición de aquí. ¿Tienes buena memoria?

Solo Rachel se quedó pensativa por unos momentos

-Sí, demasiada

-Bien eso es bueno, bien creo que ya conoces el salón de Ingles, así que te enseñare los demás, querida mía…

Y así Kayako se llevó a Rachel por todos los salones del primer piso. Química, física, historia, geografía, demasiadas materias que Rachel ya quería aprender.

-Bueno en el segundo piso, esta computación, taller artístico y laboratorios adicionales de química, abajo al fondo a la izquierda la cafetería, créeme este será un colegio de mucha fama pero al cafetería es un asco. En cada planta hay baños así que no te preocupes mucho si estas en algún piso. La parte trasera el gimnasio, canchas y duchas, y… Ya no sé qué más decirte –finalizo Kayako con una enorme sonrisa y un sorbo a su malteada

-Está muy bien –le respondió Rachel igual con una sonrisa

Las dos se miraron, y en eso escucharon voces. Kayako bajo los escalones para mirar quienes platicaban y en ello miro a la directora junto a un hombre al cual rápidamente ella identifico.

-¡Boris Balkov! –susurro sorprendida para sí

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Rachel

-Ah… De casualidad ¿Él es tu padre? –pregunto mientras le apuntaba

Rachel se acercó a mirar y vio a ambos en su conversación

-Si –respondió seriamente

-¿¡Que!? –grito ella levemente para que no los escucharan- ¿¡Ese tipo!? ¡Es un maldito! Además no recuerdo que tuviera una hija… es más, no tiene hijos

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Rachel en suspiro- Crea fama y échate a dormir

-¡Exacto! –grito Kayako muy sorprendida

Ese grito se escuchó con eco, que en lo que menos se imaginó la directora y Boris ya estaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la directora

-Nada Sra. Directora –respondió rápidamente Kayako

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamo Boris- Ya estás haciendo amigos

Kayako y Rachel se miraron sorprendidas, por aquel comentario.

Después de aquel momento Rachel y Kayako estaba fuera de la oficina principal, Boris solo llenaba los papeles de inscripción de Rachel, esta le conto la historia de que ella era huérfana y que Boris había sido un buen samaritano en adoptarla, claro lo de samaritano era el mejor sarcasmo que Rachel había hecho en su vida.

-¡Carajo! –Exclamo Kayako- ¿Qué le pico a ese tipo?

-Ni yo lose, y además según él ha cambiado

-¡Cambiado mis polainas!

Rachel lanzo una carcajada que se tapó la boca con la mano

-Vaya se ve que sabes mucho del tema –decía Rachel mientras evitaba otra carcajada

-Soy una fan del beyblade, ¿Qué tu no?

-No mucho… muy apenas se me bien la historia de lo que él hizo en el pasado… y realmente ya no me interesa

-Pues deberías, ya que el campeonato mundial de beyblade pronto comenzara

-¿¡Que, otro!? –pregunto demasiado sorprendida

-Así es…

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y salió Boris, quien le dijo que era hora de irse. Ella se despidió de Kayako, y esta le prometió que cuando entrara la volvería a ver, y le contaría lo que le acababa de decir.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 La Liga de Barthez

-_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle… -_Cantaba Magdalena Ciani

De la obra _"Carmen"_ Rachel la escuchaba en la radio, del cual tomo prestado de Boris, ya que él jamás lo usaba. Tenía tiempo que no oía a Mag, y aquel disco de ella que compro no lo había reproducido. La canción _"Habanera"_ era de su disco de Arias Francesas.

Rachel cantaba junto con Mag, aunque su francés era pésimo a ella no le importaba. Se encontraba Rachel planchando el uniforme de su escuela, ya que mañana ingresaría y estaba ansiosa, y además, había logrado una amistad y sin querer, ya que Rachel para socializar no era muy buena. Pensaba en lo que había dicho Kayako, sobre el nuevo campeonato y que le debería de importar mucho más de lo normal el pasado de Boris. Rachel realmente no se lo sabía muy bien, solo sabía que le había dado una locura muy digna de Hitler y quería conquistar el mundo a base del beyblade, pero lo iba a investigar y sobre lo del campeonato mundial también.

Cuando la información ya no solía salir en las noticias o en los periódicos, Rachel recurría a un solo sitio, La biblioteca.

El único lugar en la tierra donde Rachel estaba en paz, no solo por pedir silencio sino porque, nadie la molestaba y mucho menos porque ya nadie entraba en ellas, ni aun que existiera una sección de computadoras con internet, algo que Rachel rara veces utilizaba en la biblioteca. Después de haber alistado todo para su primer día en la escuela, Rachel decidió ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus investigaciones. Al llegar aprovecho para sacar el carné de identificación para poder comenzar a sacar libros, y luego, fue a la sección de archivos guardados.

Había algo que Rachel sabía, que la información es poder.

Llego a los visualizadores, donde almacenaban los periódicos y busco los de hace dos años con información del campeonato mundial del beyblade.

Encontró un primer periódico con un título en primera plana que decía: _"Rusia cede de un campeonato de Beyblade épico" _lo primero que uno pensaría con el título seria como si lo menos fantásticamente inesperable pasara, pero era todo lo contrario. Rachel comenzó a leer el artículo:

_"El campeonato de Beyblade concluyo de manera asombrosa como horrorosa, los nuevos campeones Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon y Kai Hiwatari (este último nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari) mejor conocidos como los bladebreakers lograron, no solo ganar el campeonato sino también desenmascarar un horrible secreto de las empresas BioVolt._

_Como todos sabremos las empresas BioVolt se han caracterizado a lo largo de los años por ser una de las mejores exportadoras de materiales industriales, a países como Australia, Estados Unidos, y gran parte de Europa. _

_Pero usted querido lector se preguntara ¿Qué tiene esta empresa que ver con este simple juego? Pues demasiado. _

_Al finalizar el torneo y darse la copa a los campeones desenmascararon a Voltaire Hiwatari y a Boris Balkov (Abad de la abadía Balkov), como los dueños de un horroroso plan de querer controlar al mundo a base de soldados entrenados en el beyblade, los cuales eran –en su mayoría- niños. Y los Demolition Boys eran uno de ellos". _

Rachel miro la fotografía de los Demolition Boys, se veían a los cuatro niños escoltados por policías rusos, se mostraban musculosos, ojerosos, y, a pesar que la fotografía estaba en blanco y negro pudo notar que se observaban pálidos. Debajo de la fotografía se observaban sus nombres, de izquierda a derecha: Ian Papov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Tala Ivanov y Spencer Petrov.

Siguió observando la fotografía y noto que el chico de en medio Tala Ivanov, parecía estar en un estado de shock, pero los dos compañeros de al lado le cubrían cierta parte del cuerpo y cara.

Rachel continúo leyendo:

_"Al inspeccionar la abadía Balkov, se descubrieron laboratorios experimentales el cual, la mitad de los equipos eran proporcionados por las empresas BioVolt y cárceles medievales, donde castigaban a los niños que salían del sistema de entrenamiento. La policía evacuo a más de 180 niños a casas hogar, para poder comenzar a identificarlos. También se cree que existan cuerpos de niños muertos, enterrados en los jardines de la abadía, (la policía investiga esos detalles). Y mientras para Voltaire Hiwatari y Boris Balkov, se encuentran esperando juicio por explotación de infantes y abusos psicológicos. Lo cual les de aproximadamente de ocho a doce años de prisión sin libertad condicional". _

Termino de leer el artículo sin mostrar expresión, y, siguió buscando más periódicos. A lo largo de media hora encontró otros trece periódicos que daban casi los mismos detalles que el primer periódico que leyó. Decidió solo imprimir unos cuantos. Al terminar de investigar se pasó a la zona de computadoras, tomo una, abrió el explorador de _Google_, y escribió: Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade.

En la primera página parecieron detalles de los dos últimos campeonatos, no había detalles sobre ni un nuevo campeonato mundial, borro lo que escribió y puso, BBA. El primer link en aparecer era la página oficial de la BBA, dio clic y entró, al cargar la página lo primero que apareció fue _"__World Tournament Champion Coming Soon"_

Cerró la página, y se levantó. Noto que la investigación por internet no le había tomado ni diez minutos, quedo impactada. Tomo sus copias y fue a pagarlas.

-¿Cuántas copias son, hija? –le pregunto la Sra. De la recepción la cual ya era muy grande de edad

-Son… siete y ¿De casualidad tendrá una carpeta que me venda?

-Sí, permíteme

Compro la carpeta, pago sus copias y se retiró.

Rachel tomó un camión para poder llegar a casa más rápido, y mientras iba en el siguió leyendo los artículos de los periódicos, en ninguno vio información sobre niños muertos en la abadía, eso era lo que le preocupaba, si en algún pasado Boris había sido capaz de matar a niños solo por no seguir sus exigencias de ahora en adelante Rachel tendría que dormir con un bate de béisbol a lado suyo y un gas pimienta bajo su almohada. No entendía el motivo de porque la había adoptado, tal vez para cambiar la imagen pública y ver que era buen padre o, necesitaba un desquite para todo, y Rachel para eso era muy buena, ser el desquite de todos y todo. Pero un miedo terrible el primer miedo que realmente sentía, que la hacía temblar, se hizo presente. Pensar que en algún momento quedarse dormida para ya no despertar.

_-¡Saca eso de tu cabeza!_ –se decía a si misma

Llego a casa, abrió la puerta y escucho la voz de Boris junto con otra voz. Confirmado, Boris recibía visitas.

-Espero y que todo salga como lo acordamos Barthez –decía Boris en un tono de voz muy diferente- Si no, conocerás al diablo.

Aquel hombre solo lanzo una carcajada

-Cálmate Balkov, todo está como lo hemos acordado solo es cuestión de esperar los torneos de admisión al campeonato mundial…

Rachel lanzo la puerta de golpe, para hacerse notar. Rachel puso la carpeta bajo su brazo izquierdo y espero a que Boris hiciera acto de presencia en la sala de estar.

-¿Hola? –grito Rachel, fingiendo no haber escuchado aquella conversación

-¡En el comedor! –le grito Boris

Rachel se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse hacia el comedor, al llegar se quedó parada en medio de la entrada, miro a Boris, sentado en la silla principal, y a lado a un hombre, de cabello largo oscuro, chaleco color vino una fina estampa, y una botella de vodka en la mesa, mala señal.

-Rachel, querida ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Boris muy tranquilo

-En la biblioteca

-¡Ah, una chica intelectual! –Exclamo aquel hombre- no me habías mencionado eso Boris

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, y Rachel los miraba extrañada

-Perdóname Rachel, él es Jean-Paul Barthez. Un viejo amigo mío.

_-¿Tienes amigos?_ –pensó Rachel

-Mucho gusto Rachel –le dijo mientras alzaba un vaso de cristal lleno de vodka

-Si… -respondió secamente

En ello Boris noto la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo

-¿Qué traes ahí?

Rachel se puso nerviosa

-Una… lista de libros

-¿Qué? –Pregunto dudoso- Si ya tienes los de la escuela

-No, son para leer, novelas como… _Harry Potter_, _El Resplandor_… etcétera

Solo el alzo su cabeza.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo Barthez- El Resplandor es un buen libro, yo lo tengo te lo prestare

-Gracias Sr. Barthez

Rachel avanzo para desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras. Por un momento sintió que el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta, ambos comenzaban a alcoholizarse, y en algún momento pudo a verle arrebatado la carpeta y ver que investigaba su pasado. Llego a su habitación y se encerró.

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, tomo un baño, se puso su uniforme escolar, tomo su mochila, y salió de esa casa sin saber si Boris estaba bueno y sano, o muy crudo.

Al llegar a su nueva escuela se veía tan diferente de cómo la primera vez que estuvo ahí, había demasiados estudiantes, riendo, practicando deportes, leyendo, ¡Que fantástico lucia!

Llego a su casillero, acomodo sus libros y corroboraba su horario: Matemáticas, Ingles, Historia, Receso, Deportes, Japonés, Química, Artes y Música otro Receso, y finalmente Física.

Las ansias de llevar sus materias eran grandes

Antes de tocar la campana, muchos estudiantes le preguntaron si eran nueva, ella respondía que sí, unos cuantos le quitaban su horario para indicarle cuales eran los salones, efectivamente lo que Kayako le había dicho, todos le jugaban bromas a los nuevos, cambiándoles los salones. Rachel solo les respondía con una sonrisa y un gracias, ella ya sabía en qué salones estaría.

Matemáticas, -para ella- fue asombroso. Inglés, aprendió más cosas de las que ella ya sabía. Historia, coincidió con Kayako en esa materia lo cual le animo aún más el día.

-¡Hola Rachel! –le exclamo al entrar en el salón

-Hola, Kayako ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien. Pero acércate mira siéntate aquí en frente mío –menciono alegre mientras tomaba la silla

Rachel se acercó se sentó y, se acomodó para poder mirar bien a Kayako.

-¿Qué tal el día? –pregunto muy dudosa

-Bien… no me quejo

-Eso es bueno, chica ¿Tienes con quien juntarte para el receso?

-Ah… no realmente

-Genial, te invito para que conozcas a mis amigos, les caerás bien –menciono mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro

Solo ella alzo su cabeza.

Al terminar la clase de historia, fueron directas a la cafetería ya que ahí era donde se juntaban los amigos de Kayako. En una mesa rectangular al fondo junto a una ventana, se encontraban dos muchachos, una chica de cabello largo negro, tez blanca y una mirada color café clara muy tranquila, parecía despreocupada de todo, a lado de ella estaba un chico un tanto chico de edad, cabello negro corto, una piel aperlada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Chicos! –exclamo Kayako

Los dos alzaron la mirada, y vieron a Kayako y a Rachel a su lado.

-¡Que hay chicos!, miren ella es Rachel, es nueva

Los dos chicos la miraron.

-Hola –menciono algo nerviosa

-Hola –respondieron los dos seriamente

-¡Ok! –Exclamo Kayako para animar el ambiente- Mira Rachel, ella de ahí en la esquina es Hitomi Tokugana, la más seria de todos nosotros ya lo notaras, él es mi hermanito Kazuki es un año menor que yo, por eso ese aire inocente

-¡Cállate Kayako! –le exclamo Kazuki

Rachel los observo a los dos y ambos se parecían mucho físicamente.

-Pero siéntate Rachel, ¿Traes almuerzo?

-No, lo olvide pero comprare algo

-No te conviene comprar hoy –menciono Hitomi mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy apagada- usualmente los lunes son sobras del viernes

-Ok, sobreviviré hasta la hora de salida

-¡No aguantaras! –Le exclamo Kazuki- Sería bueno compartir los almuerzos

-¡Sí!, ¿Qué traes Hitomi? –pregunto muy animada Kayako

Ella se agacho, tomo su bolsa y la puso en la mesa, Kayako la tomo y abrió para ver que era.

-Mmh, Ok un lonche de atún y algo de curry, ¿Qué te hecho mamá Kazuki?

-Algo de pesado, creo que la cena de anoche ¿Y a ti?

-Yo me compre una bolsa de papas fritas grandes y traigo unas cuantas capas de pan

-¿Mamá sabe?

-Tu mantente callado –le menciono seriamente mientras le señalaba con el dedo- Bien juntemos lonches

Kayako y Hitomi acomodaron todo en una bandeja, y Rachel solo miraba.

-Hitomi ¿Y Youichi? –pregunto Kayako mientras preparaba un lonche de papas fritas

-Pues me dijo que iría con los de computación hacer algo y nos vería aquí, ya sabes sus cosas de hacker-ñoño.

-¿Quién es Youichi? –pregunto Rachel

-Es otro amigo nuestro, Youichi es mi MADK.-le respondió Kayako mientras le daba un loche de papas fritas

-¿MADK? –pregunto dudosa

-Mejor Amigo Desde Kínder –respondió Kazuki

-¡Ah! –Exclamo- Gracias por el lonche Kayako, pero me da pena no tengo yo que compartirles

-No te apures hoy por ti, mañana por mí –le respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Rachel se le quedo mirando al lonche de papas fritas, algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Lo probó. Seria por el hambre, pero le gustó mucho, Hitomi le paso un poco de curry, ella le dio las gracias y solo alzo su cabeza en respuesta. Mientras almorzaban Rachel escuchaba la plática de los tres, solo se reía con lo gracioso que decían, en ello apareció un chico detrás de ella.

-¡Oye ese es mi lugar! –menciono molesto

Kayako volteo molesta y Rachel se quedó ahí asustada, por la tonalidad de voz de aquel chico

-Cálmate Youichi –menciono Kayako- Es una nueva amiga, se llama Rachel y no la espantes ¿Quieres?

-Si Ok, pero está en mi lugar

Rachel volteo a mirar a Youichi, era un chico de cabello negro azabache en forma de hongo como al muy estilo de _Harry Potter_, unos lentes rectangulares muy modernos, pulseras negras en ambas muñecas, y una bolsa de laptop en su mano, Youichi traía una expresión molesta, y no dejaba de mirar a Rachel, hasta que la contemplo muy bien.

-Lo… lo siento, no lo sabía –menciono muy nerviosa y mientras acomodaba el cabello que traía en su cara

Youichi miro a Rachel, y su expresión se desvanecía, era una hermosa chica. Con la mirada de miedo que mostraba Rachel, Youichi era capaz de hincarse a sus pies a pedirle disculpas por su actitud.

-Youichi, ya la espantaste –le interrumpió Kayako

Reaccionó.

-Yo… lo siento, perdón –mencionaba algo nervioso- ¿Rachel, verdad?

Ella alzo su cabeza

-No está bien, quédate ahí yo me sentare con Hitomi

El trio miro extrañado a Youichi, jamás había mostrado una actitud amable hacia alguien desconocido, fue y se sentó en medio de Hitomi y Kazuki, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, la cual, su mirada cambio a duda.

-Y ya conociste a toda la pandilla –menciono Kayako- Youichi es un experto en computación, puede eliminar virus de una computadora, como crearlos

Rachel volteo a mirarlo sorprendida

-¡No es cierto Rachel! –exclamo nervioso, haciendo que los dos chicos que estaban a su lado lo miraran confundido

-¡Hay Youichi! –exclamo Kayako- Tú me hackeaste mi cuenta de correo

-No tienes pruebas…

-No, pero sé que fuiste tú…

Y la conversación, avanzo hacia una discusión hasta que la campana sonó.

En la clase de deportes los cuatro, Kayako, Hitomi, Youichi y Rachel tocaron juntos, crearon equipos para voleibol, y comenzaron a jugar. Kayako y Hitomi estaban en el equipo contrario junto a otros cuatros, comenzaron a jugar. Rachel era un asco para los deportes, si al beyblade no le entendía bien menos al voleibol. Una bola estuvo a punto de darle en la cara, pero Youichi la salvo, a lo que Kayako y Hitomi quedaron sorprendidas, conocían a Youichi y sabían que si el balón iba directo hacia sus caras, lo dejaría caer para burlarse de ellas.

-Gracias, Youichi

-De nada –menciono con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

Después de su primer día en la escuela, llego a casa algo nerviosa. Entro y no escucho ni un ruido, ¿acaso Boris no estaba? Se dirigió hacia el comedor y ni una señal de él. Avanzo hacia las escaleras y nada, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió.

-¿Qué tal el día? –pregunto sin mirarla

Rachel que ya estaba a mitad de escalones, volteo.

-Normal

Boris no la volteaba a mirar, lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado crudo y la mirada lo delataba.

-Bien, ¿Ya comiste?

-No

-¿Sabes hacerte de comer?

-Algo

-Qué bueno, porque esta vez no haré nada –dijo un tanto molesto

Se dio la media vuelta y salió directo hacia el comedor.

La semana paso rápidamente, Rachel se acoplo muy bien al grupo de Kayako y los demás, ya era parte del grupo y se sentía muy feliz. A pesar de que casi no hablaba mucho, parecía que competía con Hitomi por el título seriedad, pero en definitiva Hitomi se lo quedaba, Rachel a veces lanzaba carcajadas con alguna payasada que hiciera Kayako o Youichi, Hitomi solo mostraban una sonrisa en su rostro.

El viernes después de finalizar la escuela Rachel llego a casa para encontrarse con una enorme sorpresa.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, miro a cuatro jóvenes sentados en la sala de estar. Uno era rubio, tez morena, con ojos azul marino y una cara demasiado seria. Una pequeña muchacha de cabello rosado, se veía ahí sentada, como una pequeña elfo indefensa. Un joven el que parecía ser el más alto de todos, cabello muy corto entre color gris y aqua, tenía su pierna cruzada y sus ojos cerrados, y el ultimo un muchacho, raza oscura, cabello en rastras y algo gordito, traía un blade en mano, y se mostraba nervioso. Al entrar Rachel los cuatro dieron su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Y esto es…? –pregunto Rachel

En ese momento, cuando el muchacho de cabello rubio iba abrir la boca, Boris junto con Barthez apareció en medio de la sala de estar.

-¡Ah, Rachel! –exclamo Barthez en forma de saludo

-Qué bueno que llegas hija –menciono Boris muy contento, y cuando Rachel escucho aquello quería arrancarse las orejas en aquel momento- Quiero presentarte al equipo europeo que participara en la competencia hacia el campeonato mundial:_ El Batallón Barthez_

Rachel los miro sorprendida

-Te presentare a mis niños –menciono Barthez mientras se acercaba a ellos- Ella es Mathilda Alster, es la bebé del grupo –en ello lanzo una risa, la cual Boris acompaño- espero que se han muy buenas amigas, él es Claude Tavarez, es un chico serio pero no te dejes intimidar en el fondo es un gran chico con quien platicar ¿No es así Claude? –el solo alzo su cabeza- el jovencito de allá, es Aarón Silva es un tipo muy intrépido –Rachel dudo ya que él se veía el más nervioso de los cuatro- Y el ultimo de mis niños –decía mientras se acercaba a él- es Miguel Lavalier, es el mejor de mis chicos –en ello Barthez puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él, y Rachel noto como lo apretaba con fuerza

-Y ella es mi hija –menciono Boris mientras se acercaba a ella- Rachel –en ello la tomo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo, Rachel quería golpearlo en las costillas e irse corriendo sin importar lo que dijeran de ella

_-¡Que sea la última vez que me abrazas Balkov!_ –pensaba Rachel mientras tenía su mirada llena de sorpresa

Lo cual el Batallón Barthez notó


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 El Campeonato Mundial

Rachel estaba encerrada en su habitación el sábado por la tarde, sentada frente a su peinador escuchando en la radio _"The Flower Duet" _

-_Dôme épais le jasmin, à la rose s'assemble, rive en fleurs frais matin…_

Tenía una libreta abierta con el siguiente escrito:

Batallón Barthez, cuatro integrantes:

*Claude Tavarez (Serio, alto)

*Aarón Silva (Nervioso, con miedo de algo o alguien)

*Mathilda Alster (La pequeña hermana del grupo)

*Miguel Lavalier (con carácter duro, extraña relación entre él y Barthez)

Buena memoria para recordarlos nombres y los detalles que le dieron y que ella observó. Ella recordaba la expresión de cada uno cuando, Boris le dio aquel abrazo. Jamás olvidaría las caras que pusieron; y si Rachel hubiera visto la suya, como si el odio y sorpresa se les mezclaran en aquellas miradas.

_-Bueno Rachel, chicos. Sería bueno que platicaran un poco –_menciono Barthez después de la presentación_- Nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer_

_-Así es chicos –_dijo Boris mientras se soltaba de Rachel_- que se diviertan_

Ambos tipos desaparecieron rumbo hacia el comedor, y los cinco quedaron solos, en silencio.

Claude retomo su pose de al principio y cerro su ojos, Miguel miraba hacia todos lados como si examinara el lugar, Mathilda bajo su mirada para jugar con sus manos y Aarón se recargo en el sofá, evitando la mirada de Rachel. Ella lanzo la mochila junto a la mesa de la entrada y retomo su mirada hacia ellos.

_-Veo que no les ofrecieron de tomar, ¿Gustan algo?_

_-No gracias, estamos bien –_respondió Miguel

_-Ok… Y… ¿Competirán para el campeonato, eh?_

_-Así es –_volvió a responderle Miguel

_-¿Cuándo será?_

_-La eliminatorias serán en quince días –_dijo Mathilda sin mirarla

_-Bien… suerte –_finalizo Rachel

Los cuatro alzaron sus cabezas, y se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

Rachel sintió que algo raro pasaba con ellos y la conversación que tuvieron no fue de lo más larga y amistosa.

Cerro su libreta la guardo en el cajón, y siguió escuchado _"The Flower Duet"_ en la radio. Mientras tarareaba la canción a través de su espejo miraba hacia su cama y veía un libro en ella.

_-Ah, Rachel me alegro que convivieras un poco con mis muchachos –_mencionaba Barthez, quien estaba parado junto a la puerta de salida_- Espero que pronto puedan juntarse a charlar un poco más, solo estábamos en una corta visita_

Ella alzo su cabeza.

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban afuera cerca del barandal esperando a Barthez, para poderse retirar.

_-Pero antes de retirarme –_menciono Barthez mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa de plástico_- Te dejo un regalo_

De aquella bolsa saco el libro de _"El Resplandor" _de Stephen King. Quedo sorprendida.

Rachel se acercó a la cama y tomo el libro, lo abrió y no había ni una dedicatoria, según Barthez se lo regalaba pero, ella no le quiso aceptar ese gesto de generosidad, aun así no le quedo de otra. Pensó en que lo leería y luego lo donaría a la biblioteca, no se quedaría con un regalo que le obsequio alguien que le dio mala espina, si aún Boris le regalara toda la colección de _Millennium_ de Stieg Larsson –la cual era su favorita- la donaría a la biblioteca, recibir regalos de alguien que le dan mala espina es como si en el futuro le fueran a pedir un favor a ella, y tendría que hacerlo por lo que le regalaron, _¡Que desgraciados!_

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se sentó a leer el libro. El día era perfecto, un sol brilloso, un cálido ambiente, genial para salir e ir a dar alguna vuelta en algún parque, pero ella se quedó ahí a leer _"El Resplandor"_.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, y continúo la rutina normal en la escuela. Estaban en el primer receso, Rachel y Youichi en la banca habitual esperando a los demás, Youichi aprovecho la soledad para platicar con Rachel.

-Oye, ¿Tu cantante favorito? –le preguntaba nervioso

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Da igual…

-Magdalena Ciani ¿La conoces?

-Creo que si… ¿Cantante de ópera?

-¡Si! –exclamo con una sonrisa, en la cual Youichi se perdió- ¿Lees libros?

-Ah… no realmente, ¿Tu si?

-Es lo que más hago

-¡Ah! –Exclamo nervioso- Que bueno, eres una chica peculiar

-Más bien soy algo rara, Tú escuchas rock, yo ópera. Eres un genio en computación yo no, entiendes el beyblade, ¡Yo, no!

-Bueno cada quien con sus gustos

Solo Rachel alzo la cabeza, y en aquellos momentos llegaron los demás compañeros.

Compartieron lonches, y por algún extraño motivo sacaron la plática del campeonato mundial del beyblade, en el cual Rachel se mantuvo muy callada.

-Ya el miércoles, comienzan las eliminatorias –menciono Kayako muy alegre- ¿Alguien ira a verlas?

-Yo las veré por televisión –le respondió rápidamente Hitomi

-Igual yo, además escucharon que los bladebreakers se separaron –dijo Youichi sorprendido

-¡Sí! –Exclamo Kayako- ¡Que mal!, ¿Pueden creer que hace un año, fueron por segunda vez campeones del beyblade?

Los tres alzaron la cabeza menos Rachel

-Es triste –menciono Hitomi mientras tomaba su refresco

-Sí pero si se separaron, no se quedaran atrás lo más seguro es que quieran quitarle el título a Tyson Kinomiya, así que lo más probable es que los White Tigers y los All Starz entren en este campeonato

-¿Y Los Demolition Boys? –preguntó en voz muy baja Rachel

Los cuatro voltearon a mirarla, a pesar del escándalo de la cafetería alcanzaron a escuchar su pregunta, ella tomo su refresco y le dio un gran trago.

-Pues… -prosiguió Kayako- realmente me olvidaba de ellos, pero no lo sé no le he puesto atención a las eliminatorias rusas, pero sí parece ser que los Majestics llegaran al campeonato

-¿Los Majestics? –pregunto Rachel

-¡Ah, es verdad! –exclamo Kayako un tanto molesta, pensando que Rachel no le creía

-No, ósea ¿Quiénes son?

-Son el mejor equipo europeo –menciono Hitomi- formado por Robert Jürgens que es alemán, Johnny McGregor Ingles, Enrique Giancarlo Italiano y Oliver Polanski que es Francés, con descendencia Polaca

Rachel quedo sorprendida, en la semana que conocía a Hitomi jamás la había escuchado decir más palabras en una conversación.

-¡Ah ya! –Exclamo Rachel- Entonces van representando a Europa… Me extraña –menciono para si

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kazuki

-No. Por nada –respondió nerviosa

Rachel pensaba, si los Majestics tenían asegurado ingresar al campeonato mundial como representantes europeos, ¿Qué iban hacer el Batallón Barthez ahí?, ¿El ridículo? si fuera así, por lo que Rachel alcanzo a escuchar entre aquella conversación de Barthez y Boris, conocería Barthez al diablo. Lo más seguro era que Boris había vuelto a las andas de explotar a chicos como bey soldados, pero los cuatro se veían normales, ¿Y para que esta Barthez ahí?, ¿Para ser un lacayo de Boris?

La cabeza de Rachel se llenó de preguntas sin respuestas fáciles, tendría que investigar esto por su cuenta no llegaría a casa a preguntarle a Boris: ¡Hola, Boris! ¿El Batallón Barthez es una de tus nuevas estrategias para renacer tus campos de concentración de bey soldados?, lo más seguro es que recibiría una cachetada y discurso de cómo el no volvería a recaer en esas horribles cosas. _¡Mentiras!_

Kayako tenía razón, tenía que mantenerse al pendiente de lo que Boris hiciera, se había tomado un año sabático para pensar la situación y como reaparecer en escena, pero aun no entendía ¿Por qué la adopto?, ¿Rachel es parte de su plan? debe haber un por qué. Siempre hay respuestas a todo, sea explicable o no. Rachel llego a casa, Boris la esperaba para comer y con una "grandiosa" noticia.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –pregunto muy alegre

-Normal –respondió seriamente mientras jugaba con el espagueti

-Siempre normal, ¿No te pasa nada interesante?

Ella movió la cabeza diciendo no

-Bueno, tampoco quiero que llegues con un reporte de dirección –en eso lanzo una risa que a Rachel le causo miedo- ¿Te gustó la comida?

Ella alzo la cabeza

-Que bien, porque te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida

-Una sorpresa

En ello metió la mano al bolso de su chaleco y saco lo que parecía ser una entrada, para algún concierto. ¿Acaso Magdalena Ciani daría un tour por su nuevo disco? y si fuera así, como diablos sabia el que le gustaba Mag, habiendo demasiados cantantes de ópera. Acerco el ticket hacia ella y noto que era un ticket para entrar a ver las preliminares de beyblade.

-_¡Hay no!_ –Exclamo en sus pensamientos

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Ah! Una entrada ¿Para…?

-Para las preliminares de beyblade

Rachel mostraba una expresión de sorpresa extraña en su cara, Boris trato de ignorar la expresión

-Espero que te guste, quiero que te familiarices un poco con el juego

-¿Gracias? –menciono

-Aprovéchalo

Y Así un miércoles por la tarde, Rachel fue a ver las preliminares de beyblade.

Saliendo de la escuela fue a la casa de Kayako para cambiarse de ropa, no quería llegar con su uniforme escolar.

-¡Es grandioso que vayas a ver las preliminares! –exclamaba Kayako emocionada

-Para mí no es gran cosa –mencionaba Rachel que se encontraba en el baño cambiándose de ropa

-¿Me das el boleto?

-Lo siento, tengo que aprovecharlo

Solo Kayako bufó.

Después de unos minutos, Rachel salió del baño con un vestido de tirantes color lavanda que llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas moradas claras. Kayako la miro sorprendida

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rachel- ¿Muy llamativo?

-No… no solo que, parece como si fueras a ver a alguien y no un torneo. Pero luces muy bien

-Gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa

Kayako la miraba, pero más bien parecía que la examinaba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rachel dudosa

-Mmh, te falta algo

Rachel se miró el vestido, las zapatillas, se miraba todo con duda.

-¿Qué me falta? Según yo estoy lista

-¿Te has maquillado alguna vez?

-Si…

Kayako tomo su brazo y la condujo hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Kayako era la de una típica adolescente, posters de sus grupos musicales y películas favoritos, desorden por doquier, si era típico.

-Siéntate, buscare mi maquillaje

-Ok –menciono Rachel muy dudosa

Comenzó Kayako a hurgar por su peinador, hasta sacar el maquillaje que quería. Lo tomo todo y se acercó a Rachel, ella miro todo el maquillaje: polvo para tono natural, sombras de todo color, labial que parecía rosa, mascara para pestañas, Kayako lucia inspirada.

-Bien Rachel, tienes color lavanda, eres blanca, cabello café más bien como una barra de chocolate Hershey con almendras –cuando Kayako menciono eso, Rachel mostro una mirada muy seria- ojos café claro, labios muy rosados…

-Empieza ya ¿No? –le insistió

Kayako tomo el polvo y comenzó a maquillarla.

Después de unos diez minutos, terminó.

-Ok, mírate en el espejo

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se acercó al peinado de Kayako, se miró y quedo sorprendida. Tenía una sombra de ojos, morada pero no fuerte sino clara, combinaba con el vestido, su labios traían más brillo eso era el gloss, sus pestañas no lucían grumosas con la máscara, al contrario se veían muy bien, tenía unas leves chapitas color rosa en sus mejillas, lucia muy bien, tan diferente como cuando era normal, y cuando se pintaba gótica.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Kayako muy animada

-Sí, muchas gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa

Kayako volvió a mirarla como si la analizara, chasqueo los dedos dando entender que tenía una idea, dio una media vuelta y se acercó a un buro abrió el cajón y comenzó a buscar algo. En ello saco lo que parecía una gargantilla color morado claro y una gema de fantasía purpura.

-Toma, te lo regalo –le dijo mientras estiraba la mano

Rachel quedo sorprendida

-Kayako, no puedo aceptarlo

-¡Hay por favor!, te lucirá muy bien además, yo ni lo uso

Rachel lo tomo y se lo puso en su cuello.

Al llegar al estadio de beyblade, el cual era enorme, Rachel escucho de la boca de muchos que la batalla de un tal Kotaro contra Kenny, fue una jugarreta horrible, pero que Tyson había logrado darle una lección a ese tal Kotaro que nunca olvidaría. Y que pronto Kai pelearía contra un tal Daichi Sumeragi.

_-¡Vaya me perdí de mucho!_ –pensaba Rachel

Llego a las gradas, y tomo lugar. Pudo ver como estaba el tal Kotaro, que era un niño rechoncho con lentes y peli chino, en el estadio llorando por perder.

_-Pobre niño _

Después de que lograron quitar aquel niño, las luces del lugar se apagaron y solo una luz, ilumino el estadio, para aparecer un tipo alto de uniforme negro y una pañoleta roja en su cabeza, el famoso narrador excéntrico de bey batallas, DJ Jazzman.

-¡Hola y bienvenidos sean a la final del bloque B!…-mencionaba muy alegre DJ Jazzman

Mientras DJ Jazzman seguía hablando, dio la bienvenida al estadio a Kai Hiwatari.

El salió de una plataforma, hincado en una rodilla y con su mirada agachada. Rachel lo miro sorprendida. Había cambiado en los últimos meses, Rachel lo recordaba con su antiguo equipo alzando la copa de beyblade.

_-Sí que el tiempo vuela_ –pensó muy sorprendida

Su cabello bicolor, su piel blanca, lo único que no cambiaba era aquellas marcas azules en su rostro.

Un niño pequeño, cabello rojizo alborotado, moreno, con un pantalón roto de una pierna y una sonrisa tan enorme que parecía que saldría de su cara se hizo presente en el estadio, él era Daichi Sumeragi, aquel niño enfrentaría a Kai Hiwatari. ¿Acaso Kai sería muy brusco con él?, es un niño pequeño, y lo poco que Rachel sabia de Kai Hiwatari en el beyblade, que era algo violento en sus partidas, bueno al menos lo que había escuchado.

El pequeño Daichi daba volteretas de emoción, quería que la partida comenzara, Kai se veía serio, ni una expresión en su rostro. El bey estadio apareció ante todos, era una jungla enorme. Rachel quedo sorprendida, jamás había visto algo así, bueno jamás le había puesto atención a las bey batallas. DJ Jazzman dio la orden que prepararan sus lanzadores.

-¡Tres, dos, uno!…

-¡Let it rip!-gritaron Daichi y Kai

Ambos beyblades salieron disparados de los lanzadores de sus dueños para impactarse, y así, la batalla comenzó.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Un Plan Extraño

La batalla de Kai contra Daichi había sido algo de lo más emocionante que Rachel había visto.

Ella jamás le había dado ni quince minutos al beyblade, muy apenas sabía que era un lanzador, pero, ese día todo cambio.

Era un momento de tensión para algunos, Daichi Sumeragi solo andaba por las ramas y árboles del estadio, y Kai Hiwatari estaba al pie de una montaña, sin hacer absolutamente nada. En cada momento Daichi le iba y daba un golpe con su blade.

_-¿Qué haces?_ –pensaba Rachel

Era algo extraño que Rachel sintiera una adrenalina fluir, ella ni siquiera era la que jugaba, sentía como si la adrenalina de aquel pequeño Daichi pasara por su cuerpo, y una sensación de duda y odio cruzaba su mente.

Daichi se alisto para atacar, y un dragón metálico surgió de su blade.

Kai de repente se alzó.

-¡Vamos Dranzer! –grito desesperadamente

Y del blade de Kai, surgió un ave fénix.

Un fuerte golpe por parte del blade de Kai, saco volando al blade de Daichi.

El beyblade de Daichi quedo frente a él, solo el pobre niño se hinco con su cabeza agachada, ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?, al terminar la batalla Rachel sintió miedo, jamás había visto lo que vio. Aquellas bestias saliendo de los blades, ¿Qué diablos era eso? Tenía que actualizarse más en ese juego.

DJ Jazzman anuncio a los nuevos competidores para el campeonato mundial, Tyson Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari, toda la gente se alboroto. Los gritos, los chiflidos y los aplausos se tuvieron que calmar al momento de que el presidente de la BBA, el Sr. Dickenson apareciera. Un señor ya grande de edad, con un buen traje, sombrero y bastón, se acercó hacia DJ Jazzman, a pedir el micrófono. Al tomarlo informo que los equipos no serían de solo dos jugadores, sino de cuatro para crear reservas al momento de ser batallas por equipos. A todos sorprendió la noticia menos a Rachel, ella no entendía nada. Un chico vestido extravagantemente como un ninja apareció en medio del estadio, Tyson Kinomiya actuó en modo de defensa al verlo, pidiéndole explicaciones al presidente de la BBA. Después de haberle dado sus explicaciones, aquel tipo selecciono a los otros dos miembros del equipo. Daichi y un pequeño muchacho de lentes, cabello café lo cual al parecer cubría sus ojos.

-¡Eligio a Kenny! –grito una chica tres asientos más arriba

Kotaro, el chico que perdió anteriormente apareció en medio del público y reclamo por qué no lo habían seleccionado. A lo que el ninja misterioso le respondió.

-No creo que tengas la capacidad, de combatir en este nivel…

Hasta a Rachel le dolieron esas palabras.

El ninja menciono que Kenny era una pieza importante para el equipo, no como un excelente bey luchador pero si como un experto en analizar beyblades, Tyson interrumpió le momento preguntando al público si alguien estaba en contra de que Kenny estuviera en el equipo todos respondieron que no, y una gran porra por parte del público se hizo presente. Luego de la emoción Tyson volvió a insistir quien era aquel ninja entrometido, Dickenson y el dijeron que como era posible que no lo reconociera.

Tyson se perdió unos momentos en sus recuerdos.

-¡Hiro! –exclamo sorprendido

Sorpresas, sorpresas. Se quitó su máscara y aquel ninja no era nada más que el hermano mayor de Tyson. Un momento emotivo para todos. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y Tyson se lanzó en un abrazo hacia él. Rachel sintió un gran sentimiento dentro de ella que incluso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Terminado el evento, el equipo formado, y las reuniones sentimentales. Todos comenzaban a retirarse, pero antes de que Rachel se retirara fue al tocador. Se lavaba las manos, y la cara intentaba sacar las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Mientras se limpiaba, comenzó a tararear una canción de Magdalena Ciani, para evitar sentir sentimientos. Se miró al espejo y noto que se corrió el maquillaje que Kayako le había hecho con tanto esfuerzo, siguió limpiándose cuando comenzó a cantar la canción en voz baja.

-_Più non si trovano fra mille amanti… _

Termino de limpiarse, tomo papel y se limpió la cara, volvió a hacer la Rachel normal. Aumentaba la voz de su canto, a fin de cuentas no había nadie escuchándola o, al menos eso creía. A fuera en el pasillo, iba caminando pensativo Kai Hiwatari, en su mano izquierda llevaba su beyblade, cuando el canto de Rachel lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ya había escuchado esa canción antes, ¿Pero una chica cantaba algo de Mozart?, se quedó parado escuchando como cantaban.

_-E tutti parlano di fedeltà, ¡Di fedeltà!_

Rachel tomo otro papel y comenzó a secar sus manos, salió del tocador y seguía cantando a tal grado que no noto la presencia de Kai, dio la media vuelta y desapareció pero aún se escuchaba su canto. Y él se quedó ahí parado, las ideas que traía se borraron por un momento y se grabó a la chica y su canto en la memoria.

Rachel caminaba hacia casa, ya llevaba su mochila escolar sobre el hombro; iba pensativa sobre la batalla que vio, las emociones que sintió y que eso no lo entendía, y ¿Por qué sintió tantas emociones mezcladas? era solo un partido de beyblade lo que vio, no la telenovela de las diez. Llego a casa, abrió la puerta y miro a Boris sentado en uno de los sofás con un vaso de vodka y el televisor encendido, pero en las noticias, no en ningún partido de beyblade.

-¿Qué tal, fueron emocionantes las finales? –pregunto al verla entrar

-Pues… si –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Como si nada más?, ¿Quiénes representaran al país?

-Ah pues… Un tal Kenny, un Daichi Sumeragi, Kai Hiwatari y el famoso Tyson Kinomiya ¿No los viste en la televisión? –pregunto dudosa

-Tengo poco aquí, tuve que salir

-Ok. Voy a hacer tarea –menciono Rachel para que ya no le hiciera más preguntas

-Está bien

Rachel se fue de ahí, y entro en el comedor pero decidió esperar ahí para oír lo que realmente veía Boris en las noticias. Pasaron las noticias internacionales, la sección meteorológica –en donde escucho que Boris alago a la chica que daba el clima- y luego la sección deportiva, ahí entraba el beyblade. Esperó.

-Y en otras noticias, en el mundo del beyblade. Los nuevos integrantes para representar a Japón en el campeonato mundial serán, nuevamente: Kai Hiwatari y el actual campeón mundial Tyson Kinomiya, acompañados de Daichi Sumeragi y Kenny, formando así a los BBA Revolution

Rachel escucho como Boris lanzo una leve carcajada, y se servía nuevamente un vaso de vodka.

-Salud por ustedes chicos… -menciono un muy sarcástico Boris

Rachel escucho lo que quería. En silencio subió hacia su habitación.

Al otro día en la escuela, por todos los pasillos se comentaba sobre el equipo BBA Revolution. Muchos se mostraban emocionados, volver a ver al campeón a defender su título, otros decían que no era justo, Tyson no dejaría que nadie le quitara su título; un debate sin fin. En el receso con sus amigos, Rachel se introdujo en un debate por quienes serían campeones del beyblade.

-Y pues así fue la batalla de Kai y ese niño, Daichi ¿Verdad? –comentaba Rachel

-Así es –le respondió Kazuki

-Lo sabía, lo sabía –decía Kayako muy seriamente

-¿Qué sabias?

-Que, Tyson y Kai serían equipo –respondió mientras agitaban sus brazos

-Pero también están Kenny y ese Daichi –le recordó Youichi

-Sí, sí. Pero bueno, ¿En dónde veremos los resúmenes de las demás eliminatorias?

Todos miraron a Rachel.

-¡Ah no!, en mi casa no, ya saben quién vive ahí

-De acuerdo –menciono Kayako- ¿En tu casa Hitomi?

Solo ella se encogió de hombros

-¡Muy bien ya tenemos donde!

-¿Y por qué en tu casa no tarada? –pregunto Youichi

-La están fumigando… y estamos viviendo con una tía ¿Verdad Kazuki?

El solo alzo su cabeza

Al salir de la escuela todos se fueron hacia la casa de Hitomi.

Hitomi vivía en una zona, donde, solo las personas con mucho dinero habitaban. Rachel quedo sorprendida al ver la casa donde vivía Hitomi, era enorme y muy moderna. Los demás no mostraban expresión de sorpresa, al parecer ya sabía la situación económica de ella. Entraron a la casa y poseía una sala de estar demasiado moderna, un sofá en color blanco y una televisión en plasma.

-¡Eriko! –grito Hitomi

Rachel quedo sorprendida jamás había escuchado hablar a Hitomi tan fuertemente.

En ello de las escaleras, apareció una chica un tanto curiosa. Era alta, delgada, y un negro cabello tan corto que lo único largo que tenía era un copete de lado.

-Vaya trajiste a tus amigos –fue lo primero que ella dijo

-Sí, ¿Y mis papás?

-Ya sabes en el bufete

Rachel se extrañó al escuchar eso

-Los padres de Hitomi son abogados –le susurro Kayako al notar la expresión de ella

-Bien no hagan escándalo tengo que estudiar

Y dio la media vuelta para desaparecer. Todos se acercaron a los sillones y lanzaron sus mochilas y tomaron lugares. Hitomi lanzo el control remoto hacia Kayako y esta encendió el televisor. Lo primero en poner fueron las noticias sobre el Beyblade.

-¡Genial! –Grito Kayako- Están las eliminatorias de Estados Unidos

Rachel aún seguía parada y miro como Hitomi se dirigía hacia la cocina, ella se fue detrás de Hitomi. Entraron en la cocina y Hitomi preparo botanas

-¿Te ayudo? –le preguntaba Rachel mientras tomaba dos vasijas

-Eriko… es mi hermana mayor –de repente le menciono ella muy seriamente- Tiene veintitrés.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida y extrañada.

-Y está estudiando para abogada, ya que mis padres son abogados. Y si te diste cuenta, mi familia es de dinero.

Rachel alzo su cabeza

-Mis padres casi nunca están, casi me ha criado mi hermana y una tía. Te comprendo

Tomo las vasijas que Rachel iba a tomar y la dejo ahí sorprendida y extrañada por todo lo que le dijo.

-¡Hitomi, Rachel, dense prisa!, ¡Ya jugara Max Mizuhara! –gritaba Kayako muy animada

Rachel llego a la sala, tomo asiento junto a Kayako y comenzó a mirar el televisor.

En la pantalla del televisor se podía apreciar la ciudad de Nueva York, y el bey estadio de esta. Ahí estaba por competir Max Mizuhara, aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azul claro estaba frente a una chica cabello naranja, de lentes la cual ella, poseía una mirada muy fuerte.

-¡Es Emily York! –exclamo Kayako mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Rachel

-Ganara Max... –le menciono Youichi para bajarle su animo

-¡Tu cállate! –le grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

La batalla comenzó, se eligió un bey estadio de picos –escogido por Emily a lo random-, ambos prepararon sus lanzadores.

-¡Tres! –menciono DJ Jazzman

-¡Tres! –repitieron Kayako, Kazuki y Youichi

-¡Dos, Uno!

-¡Let it rip! –gritaron todos

Max y Emily lanzaron sus beyblades golpeándose rápidamente, era demasiada emoción ya que en el bey estadio, cualquiera de los dos bey luchadores podía caer sobre aquellos agujeros que adornaban el estadio. Emily iba al ataque miraba a Max con mucha desesperación. Pero, Max se le conocía mejor por ser más fiel al estilo de defensa, esta batalla sería muy difícil.

Cada momento se escuchaba un "Ahh" de emoción cuando veían que el beyblade de Max o Emily iba directo hacia esos agujeros. Max realizo su ataque, una gran ola de agua apareció en medio del estadio y arraso con el blade de Emily, haciéndola desaparecer en uno de los agujeros del estadio.

-¡Gano Max! –grito Kayako emocionada mientras se movía junto con el brazo de Rachel, haciendo que esta tumbara botanas en el suelo

-Era de ley que ganara Max –dijo muy serio Youichi

-¿No te entusiasma? –le pregunto Kazuki

-Sí, pero se veía venir

Prosiguieron las eliminatorias y ahora Michael Parker competía con un desconocido Rick Anderson. Alto, piel morena, un cabello blanco y en buena forma, se alisto para competir contra Michael. La batalla fue –al menos dicho por Kayako- como una desesperante y violenta guerra, Rick Anderson elimino a Michael en menos de dos minutos, no se pudo disfrutar ni gozar. Los PPB All Starz, -Michael, Emily y Eddie- estaban decepcionados.

Después de esa batalla, aparecieron las eliminatorias de Rusia, donde destacaban los ahora Blitzkreig Boyz.

-Hay esta tu equipo Rachel –le dijo Kayako mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro

-¿Mi equipo? –pregunto Ella sorprendida

-Si tú eras la que más hablaba de los Demolition Boys, bueno ahora los Blitzkreig Boyz; ¡Qué nombre tan más raro! Pero ahí están

Rachel presto atención a la batalla, era Tala Ivanov, que se podía notar había cambiado demasiado físicamente y Spencer Petrov. Ambos tenían caras serias, y sus beyblades se golpeaban constantemente. Si Rachel hubiera estado ahí de jurado, calificaría esa partida como al más aburrida de todas, pero de repente una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Tala. Acciono su ataque y mando volando al blade de Spencer. Ni siquiera el mostro una expresión de tristeza por haber perdido.

-Tala ira al campeonato –menciono Youichi con comida en la boca-¿Qué opinas Rachel?

Todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Felicidades?

Y después de las eliminatorias rusas, prosiguieron las de China, donde los White Tigers se hacían al mando, con Ray Kon en cabeza. Todo era emoción en la casa de Hitomi que de vez en cuando baja la hermana de ella a callarlos, ya que no podía estudiar. En ello prosiguieron las eliminatorias europeas, en las cuales Hitomi puso mucha atención, era fan de los Majestics.

En la primera eliminatoria Robert jugaría contra un tal Miguel Lavalier, que cuando Rachel escucho aquel nombre, rápidamente se acomodó en el sofá, todos se extrañaron.

Robert y Miguel alistaron sus lanzadores, se inició la cuenta regresiva, se escuchó el ¡Let It Rip! Y ambos lanzaron sus beyblades rápidamente. Miguel se mostraba tenso ante esta batalla, Robert era el más fuerte de los Majestics y, por ningún motivo dejaba de atacar a Miguel. Rachel y Hitomi estaban muy fijas en la partida, una por ver ganar a Robert y la otra por miedo a ver humillados a los del Batallón Barthez. Robert golpeaba a Miguel este no oponía resistencia, se veía que Miguel perdería, cuando paso algo extraño, Miguel dio un golpe al blade de Robert haciendo que este saliera del bey estadio. Fue un impacto. Hitomi y Rachel mostraron una mirada muy sorpresiva.

-¡Mierda! –grito Hitomi

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿¡Quien carajos son ellos!?

-El Batallón Barthez –le respondió Rachel

Se terminaron las preliminares y todos regresaron a casa, sorprendidos por el estado de ánimo de Hitomi.

Rachel llego a casa, se preparó de comer un sándwich y comenzó a hacer su tarea. Sentada en una silla en el comedor hacia su tarea, y pocas veces le daba el mordisco a su sándwich que preparo con todo cuando, escucho una puerta abrirse alzo la mirada y vio a Boris salir del estudio, no le tomo importancia y regreso su mirada a su libro de historia.

-¿A qué horas llegaste? –le pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Hace veinte minutos

-¿Qué haces?

Ella alzo la mirada

-Tarea

-Que bien pero, puedes dejar de hacer por unos cinco minutos

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito decirte algo

Rachel se extrañó, cerro su libro y soltó la pluma con que escribía. Boris tomo asiento y la miro.

-Iras a ver el campeonato mundial

Ella solo mostro una mirada sorpresiva

-¿Fue pregunta?

-No, te estoy diciendo que iras a las batallas del campeonato mundial de beyblade

-¿Cómo?

Boris saco de su bolsillo de la chaqueta, un primer boleto de viaje todo pagado hacia Nueva York, Rachel lo miro sorprendida.

-Es dentro de una semana tu vuelo, te tengo reservación en un buen hotel y además te daré dinero para gastos personales, también te compré un celular para que me mantengas informado ya que yo no poder mirar el campeonato…

-¡Espera! –Le exclamo- ¿Y mi escuela?, ¿Y por qué diablos quieres que yo vaya a ver ese maldito campeonato?

-Justificare tus faltas en el colegio –respondió seriamente

-¿Y para que quieres que vaya? –le insistió molesta

Boris solo suspiro

-No puedo ocultarte la verdad así que te la diré. Supe que el Batallón Barthez entro como representante europeo –Rachel solo alzo su cabeza- y recordaras que Barthez es "amigo" mío. Pero no lo es.

Rachel lo miro extrañada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Barthez, –empezó en un tono muy serio-le preste una fuerte cantidad de dinero para apoyar a su equipo, pero esos pobres niños. No saben a lo que se enfrentaran con Barthez, lo que quiero es que vigiles a Barthez en el campeonato y que observes si hay algo extraño con él, esos niños o sus beyblades.

-Hazlo tú –le respondió rápidamente

-No, si Barthez me ve ahí se hará para atrás y huira, necesito que vayas tu

-Ah…ok pero, él ya me conoce igual su equipo

-No te preocupes ya resolví ese detalle

-¿Cómo?

-Te disfrazaras, te compre unas pelucas, una rubia y la contra negra

Rachel le lanzo una mirada de _"¿Qué hiciste qué?"_

-¿Pelucas?

-Sí, están en tu habitación también algo de ropa nueva, una un tanto fina el otro algo normal

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendida

-No solo iras a Nueva York, también a Italia, España, Egipto y Australia

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito- ¡¿Le daré la vuelta al mundo por un estúpido campeonato de beyblade?!

Rachel noto como la mirada de Boris cambio a un enojo total, pero este decidió tragarse su enojo.

-Mira Rachel, tendrás que hacerlo, ya gaste demasiado dinero en ti. Si los tiras a la basura, te regresare a ese maldito agujero de donde saliste –le advirtió muy molesto

Por primera vez Rachel pudo ver a Boris furioso, y descubrió que no era nada grato verlo así, mucho menos provocarlo.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Play Beyblade on the Streets

Rachel estaba recostada en una enorme cama, mirando el techo en un cuarto que no era suyo. Más bien en un hotel en Nueva York.

_-¿Por qué acepte?_ –Pensaba- _¿Por qué? Mi inglés es asqueroso, muy apenas comprendo el beyblade, tengo que ver todos los partidos. ¡Ah, carajo soy una estúpida!_

Se sentó en la cama y en esos momentos escucho el celular, que estaba a su lado lo tomo y miro de quien era la llamada.

_"Boris". _Contesto

-¿Mande? –pregunto sin ánimos

-Aterrizaste hace tres horas –le dijo muy molesto

-Lo se

-¿Por qué no te reportaste?

-Se me olvido

-¡Ha, Claro! –le menciono muy sarcásticamente

-Estoy cansada ¿Sabes?

Rachel apretó la tecla de colgar, le puso el silenciador al celular y lanzo el celular a la cama, ella volvió a recostarse, estaba furiosa con Boris, y lo peor ella ya lo había hecho enojar. Mientras intentaba tomar una siesta, sintió que el celular vibraba; volteo a mirarlo y efectivamente era un mensaje de él.

_"No me provoques, bastarda"_

-No me importa lo que me digas imbécil, a fin de cuentas no estás en este país –dijo mientras lanzaba el celular nuevamente

Unas horas después Rachel despertó, asustada, porque ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido miro su reloj y decía las 8:49 am, luego volteo a mirar el reloj digital –el cual concordaba con el horario americano -de la mesa y noto que eran las 2:49 pm, se levantó de la cama muy asustada y se apresuró en tomar un baño.

Al alistarse con un maquillaje leve pero coqueto, y un cabello largo bien peinado y con unas extensiones del color de la bandera norteamericana, se preparó con su ropa, una playera manga corta negra con la caricatura de una niña de palito con un globo de corazón que decía _"Do You Love Me?"_Una torera negra con botones dorados, un pantalón entubado negro, unas botas y unos lentes redondos de marco negro sin aumento. Lista para ir a ver la apertura del campeonato mundial de beyblade, pero no sin antes darse una vuelta por la cuidad de Nueva York.

Rachel tenía un miedo terrible de perderse en aquella gran cuidad, con el poco inglés que sabía pero ella sabía que tenía buena memoria, recordaría las calles sin problema alguno.

Ella llego en el mismo vuelo con el actual campeón mundial Tyson Kinomiya y su equipo, no estuvieron en la misma área pero sabía que estaba ahí. Rachel se preguntaba si realmente Tyson lograría un tercer título de campeón, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y darse la oportunidad de conocer alguna tienda de música, Magdalena Ciani era muy conocida en Estados Unidos, aprovecharía en comprar un disco de ella, no al menos que a Boris se le ocurriera recortarle el dinero que utilizaría para comida u otras necesidades, como un castigo. Pero no importaba ya que lo que ella comería en el hotel se cargaría a la cuenta que Boris pagaba, _"Ha, Idiota"._

Rachel llego a una tienda prestigiada de música que descubrió a través de un mapa para turistas, al entrar rápidamente la atendieron.

-¿Buscas algo en especial?

-Sí, ¿Magdalena Ciani?

-Sígueme

Siguió a la empleada y la condujo al área de ópera, busco la letra C y dejo a Rachel mirando los discos. No solo encontró a Ciani, también a varias sopranos que le agradaban: _Anna __Netrebko, Elīna Garanča, Sarah Brightman, Ekaterina Siurina, Magdalena Kožená_-esta última con el mismo nombre de Ciani, pero de Checoslovaquia- etcétera.

Después de observar los discos decidió uno de Magdalena Ciani de arias de _Handel_, lo compro y siguió su visita por el país americano. Tomo un viaje por los mejores parques de la ciudad, visito central park, la estatua de la libertad –que en esos momentos maldecía no traer una cámara fotográfica- todo era hermoso. Tal vez estos viajes no serían en vano, divertirse, aprovechar el turismo, conocer otros sitios.

De camino al hotel iba revisando los nombres de las calles y los locales que había en ellas, no se había perdido como ella creía cuando escucho un sonido en uno de los callejones de las calles. Se acercó y miro un grupo de jóvenes entretenidos en una batalla. Se acercó por curiosidad, cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruido, con el cual ya empezaba a familiarizarse.

_-¡Beyblades! _

Entre todas las personas se hizo un espacio para observar a Rick Anderson, nuevo miembro de los All Starz, jugando beyblade callejero contra un pequeño niño peli castaño.

-Rick le ganara –menciono un joven que estaba cerca de ella- es un desgraciado para el beyblade

-Pobre niño –le respondió una chica mientras lanzaba una risa

Rachel se quedó observando la batalla, Rick era muy bueno pero, muy violento. El beyblade callejero no había reglas, ni piedad. Rick atacó sacando el beyblade de aquel niño. Rachel quedo sorprendida, cuando Tyson Kinomiya y Daichi Sumeragi, aparecieron ante todos.

Rachel los miro sorprendida, tanto que solo volteo la mirada hacia otra dirección. Claro que si se ponía a pensar por unos momentos, ni Tyson, ni Daichi, mucho menos Rick sabrían quién era ella, ni siquiera sabían de su existencia.

-¡Ese chico robo nuestros beyblades! –Exclamo Tyson molesto- Sin ellos no podremos jugar en el campeonato mundial

Rick Anderson, negó entregar los blades ya que él, le había ganado al niño en la batalla. Eso quería decir que en el blade callejero si alguien ganaba se quedaba con el beyblade, que mal. No le quedo de otra al campeón más que pelear por su beyblade. Los tres prepararon sus lanzadores y rápidamente lanzaron sus beyblades, Daichi y Tyson atacaban a Rick, pero este era fuerte y no se mostraría débil, más si luchaba clandestinamente contra el campeón mundial. Rick aumento el volumen de la música de un estéreo, se veía realmente animado y listo para mandar a volar al campeón mundial hasta Júpiter cuando, un beyblade verde apareció y saco a todos volando de ahí, Rachel juraría que al ver a ese beyblade ahí noto una enorme tortuga, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, para mirar a Max Mizuhara al frente de todos, era él quien detuvo esa pelea. Rick molesto tomo su estéreo y se largó de ahí y el público también, ella de igual manera decidió hacerlo, si no lo hacía lograría llamar la atención de ellos.

Ya en la habitación del hotel, se encontraba cenando y mirando el televisor le cambiaba sin parar, para ver que lograba llamar su atención, cuando vio algo en las noticias que realmente acaparo su atención. Era una noticia referente a Kai Hiwatari, dando confirmación que se había unido a los Blitzkreig Boyz.

-¿¡Dejaste a tu equipo!? –exclamo muy sorprendía

¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Más preguntas sin respuestas.

La mañana siguiente Rachel se fue a la apertura del campeonato. Todo fue hecho a la perfección, y en todo el mundo a través de televisores, de internet, de la radio miraban y escuchaban la apertura y Rachel estaba ahí en vivo y a todo color.

DJ Jazzman hizo la presentación como la sabia hacer, presento primero a los BBA Revolution, seguido por los PPB All Starz; los White Tigers X, el Batallón Barthez, la Dinastía F –conformado Julia y Raúl Fernández ambos Españoles- y finalmente a los Blitzkreig Boyz, anunciando la unión de Kai hacia ellos. Después de ser presentados los equipos, DJ Jazzman explico el procedimiento para saber quiénes serían los primeros en iniciar el campeonato. En la pantalla aparecieron las fotografías de los seis equipos y serian escogidos a random.

_Suspense Time_

-¡Los BBA Revoltuion contra los White Tigers X!

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Los Blitzkreig Boyz al ver el resultadodieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a retirarse, pero Tyson se fue detrás de ellos, tal vez para reclamarle algunas cuentas a Kai.

Unos quince minutos después los rivales aparecieron en el estadio, por parte del BBA iba en primera Tyson, y por los White Tigers, Lee Wong. Y el estadio un arma de picos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Tyson hizo un coraje bueno más bien un berrinche hacia Ray Kon.

-¿¡Porque no vienes aquí!? ¿Eh Ray? ¿Me consideras un tonto? –Decía sin terminar Tyson a través del micrófono de DJ Jazzman- Los enfrentare a los dos al mismo tiempo

_-¿What the…?_ –pensaba Rachel

DJ Jazzman reviso las reglas, y pidieron confirmación al Sr. Dickenson: este acepto.

Y la batalla por equipos comenzó, Tyson y Daichi contra Ray y Lee.

Tyson y Daichi iban al ataque por separado, esquivando los picos del estadio y los golpes de Ray Y Lee. Rachel noto que el BBA Revolution no actuaba con un trabajo en equipo, el White Tiger X sí. La verdad era que Tyson solo quería atacar a Ray, sentía una ira y frustración.

Tantas vueltas, tantos ataques por parte del BBA Revolution, los White Tigers X atacaron. Un tigre blanco y una pantera negra salieron de aquellos blades, y con un golpe mandaron a volar al beyblade del campeón mundial y su compañero.

El público quedo mudo.

Rachel se levantó de su lugar, ya había visto suficiente.

Iba caminando por un pasillo, saco el celular de una bolsa y busco el número para marcarle a Boris. Rachel se imaginaba la reacción de Boris al descubrir que el campeón mundial había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Mientras esperaba en la línea, dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo para topar con alguien sin querer, ambos cayeron al suelo y el celular se fue resbalando,

Alzo su mirada y miro con quien había chocado. Con Spencer Petrov, al fijarse mejor miro a todos los Blitzkreig Boyz.

Bryan Kuznetsov, Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov y Spencer Petrov, ahí estaban los cuatro mirándola como si fuese, un bicho raro. Su celular callo a los pies de Bryan, este bajo la mirada para tomarlo cuando vio a quien dirigía su llamada.

_"Boris"_

Quedo sorprendido.

-¡Fíjate! –le reclamo Spencer mientras se levantaba

_-I'm sorry_ –respondió rápidamente en un pésimo inglés el cual todos notaron

Bryan tomo el celular y se acercó hacia ella para entregárselo. La ayudo a levantarse y le puso el celular enfrente.

_-Thanks_ –le respondió nerviosa

_-You're Welcome_ –le dijo con una sonrisa de hipocresía en su cara

Rachel se asustó al ver aquella sonrisa, tomo el celular rápidamente dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde llego. Los cuatro chicos solo la miraban alejarse.

-¡Que chica! –grito Spencer molesto

-Déjala, solo choco contigo sin querer –le respondió Tala mientras volvía a retomar el camino

Kai se fue detrás de él, y le siguieron Spencer y Bryan quien en esta ocasión no menciono ningún comentario con sarcasmo, ya que para eso era bueno. Rachel fue directa hacia el tocador. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba como nunca, miro el celular y la llamada no se había logrado

Hacer, suspiro pero aún se sentía nerviosa, tuvo a los Blitzkreig Boyz enfrente, si supieran quien era ella y que era lo que hacía ahí la hubieran tratado como una maldita.

Se le pasó un poco el susto y salió del tocador, tenía que regresar a ver la siguiente batalla.

Regreso a su asiento y miro a los siguientes equipos la Dinastía F y los Blitzkreig Boyz, ¡Que coincidencia!, se topó con ellos hace un par de minutos y ahora los vería bey batallar. Tala Ivanov jugaría primero, contra una chica linda, cabello largo naranjado rojizo y un traje que aprecia de toreros, era Julia Fernández.

La batalla de los dos fue corta pero muy sorprendente, Julia esquivaba todo lo que Tala le hacía pero aun así fue sacada del plato con facilidad. Al ganar la primera ronda, siguió Kai contra Raúl Fernández., un poco más chico de estatura que Julia, cabello rojo fuego, se parecía mucho a Julia, tal vez era su hermana. La batalla comenzó siendo un tanto floja, Kai siempre se mostraba serio parecía que no hiciera nada, en cambio Raúl atacaba y se agitaba demasiado, cuando Kai atacó sacando el blade de Raúl.

_-¡Que fácil ganaron!_ –Pensó- _ni siquiera se molestaron en sudar _

Al ganar la primera ronda, hubo un receso para dar final a la apertura con el Batallón Barthez y los PPB All Starz, esa era la batalla que tenía que ver, quisiera o no.

Rachel fue al pequeño restaurant que había en el estadio, tomo una mesa para uno y pidió una ensalada con agua de sabor limón. Al finalizar su orden cruzo sus brazos en la mesa y recargo al cabeza sobre ellos, cerró sus ojos y solo comenzó a pensar en las batallas que había visto, tanto que hasta el campeón mundial le dio pena. Pero mientras ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos no había notado que seis mesas al frente estaban los Blitzkreig Boyz tranquilos, y comiendo, tal vez así celebraban su victoria.

Rachel escucho su celular lo saco de la bolsa y contesto.

-¿Aló?

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntaron rápidamente sin saludar

-Pues, el Batallón Barthez jugara en unos quince minutos. Háblame en media hora si quieres saber

-¿Y sobre los demás equipos?

-¿Te interesan mucho? –pregunto sorprendida

-No seas tonta y dime

-De acuerdo…

Rachel lanzo un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarle. Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, Bryan había alzado su mirada y miro a Rachel hablando por teléfono. Dejo el tenedor a un lado del plato y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, Tala y Spencer lo notaron rápidamente sin preguntarle a quien miraba, los dos buscaron con la mirada a quien observaba.

-¿La chica con que choque? –pregunto Spencer al identificarla

-¿Qué tiene ella Bryan? ¿Acaso te intereso? –insistía Tala muy curioso

Kai no volteaba a verla

-No lose, me da una mala espina –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿En qué?, se ve que esa chica no mata ni una mosca

-Ya te dije, no lose –respondió molesto mientras volvía a tomar su tenedor

Los tres regresaron la mirada a sus platos, y Kai a través del rabillo del ojo observo a Rachel.

La llamada termino mal, Rachel colgó furiosa y se guardó el celular. Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y solo pensaba

_-¡Maldito infeliz!, ¡Maldito cabrón! _

Boris se había burlado completamente de que Tyson, el campeón mundial hubiera empezado tan mal, de los Blitzkreig Boyz no dijo mucho, y los demás solo los tacho como un "bien por ellos" pero lo que a Rachel le había hecho enojar fue que la insultara, por no haberle informado al momento de cada evento.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?, en el estadio hay mucha gente y no me escucharías

-Te sales de ahí y me hablas

-Ah sí ¡Claro!, me ordenaste a ver todo los partidos de principio a fin, espera a que se acabe todo y yo te hablo –le menciono muy molesta

-Cero y van dos Rachel, créeme no te conviene que me hagas enojar tu no me conoces molesto

-No te tengo miedo…

-Pues deberías maldita bastarda, no te conviene provocarme porque si no, cuando regreses te vas directa a ese orfanato y…

Solo ella colgó. Kai noto lo molesta que estaba, pero luego la ignoro.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Pasados Muy Crueles

Rachel tenía abierta una libreta con varios detalles escritos sobre cada equipo del campeonato como:

PPB All Starz: Estadounidenses Max, Rick, Michael, Emily y Eddie

*Falta de compañerismo, 1 ganado (s)

White Tigers X: Chinos Ray, Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin

*Compañerismo, 1 ganado (s)  
Dinastía F: Españoles Julia y Raúl Fernández (Hermanos)

* (?), 0 ganados (s)

Batallón Barthez: Diferentes nacionalidades europeas Miguel, Mathilda, Aarón, Claude

*Dudas sobre ellos, 0 ganado (s)

BBA Revolution: Japoneses Tyson, Daichi, Kenny

*Falta de MUCHO, 0 ganado (s)

Blitzkreig Boyz: Rusos Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer

*Investigando (me interesan), 1 ganado (s)

La apertura estadounidense había finalizado, y muy curiosa ya que el partido de los PBB All Starz contra el Batallón Barthez fue demasiado extraña. La pelea de Claude contra Rick quedo en desgracia, ya que Claude salió lastimado y le cedieron el punto a los PBB All Starz y así el Batallón perdió.

Ahora se encontraba en Italia. Su país de origen.

Realmente no quería meterse mucho en el asunto del campeonato mientras estaba ahí, quería averiguar sobre su familia. Saber si alguien vivía o, tenía un tío, una tía, un primo, un sobrino, lo que fuese. Pero quería saber su origen.

Rachel compartía hotel con los Blitzkreig Boyz, maldecía por ello, ya que usualmente se los topaba en el elevador, de ida y venida. Ellos se encontraban dos pisos arriba que ella, y ni se molestaba en usar un disfraz ya que ella pensaba que no la reconocerían por todo el look que llevaba en Estados Unidos pero que equivocada estaba, Bryan la reconoció al verla entrar por el elevador, y sus dudas aumentaron.

-¿A qué piso señorita? –le pregunto Bryan al momento que iba a picar el botón ella

-Dieciséis

Bryan pico el botón

-Gracias –menciono muy extrañada

-No hay porque…

Los demás miraron a Bryan extrañados, sobre todo Tala quien en su vida jamás había visto a Bryan ser amable con alguien en especial con una chica, al menos que realmente le interesara una chica pero para una sola noche nada más.

En su recamara de hotel Bryan estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, no era él, cuando Tala decidió hablar. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dio una seña de que lo acompañara hacia la otra habitación, dejando a Spencer y Kai solos. Al entrar cerró la puerta y miro fijamente a Bryan.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le pregunto rápidamente

-¿De qué? –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Desde Estados Unidos has actuado muy raro y quiero saber porque…

-¡Ah! –Suspiro- Bueno, nunca te puedo engañar… ¿Recuerdas la chica con la que Spencer se tropezó en el pasillo del bey estadio de EU?

Tala alzo su cabeza

-Bueno, esa chica estaba haciendo una llamada y vi que era a un Boris…

La mirada de Tala cambio completamente, en casi un año y medio no había vuelto a oír ese nombre y, si alguien se lo recordaba aunque fuera por error le daría un puñetazo en la cara

-Tal vez, sea otro… no el que conocemos

-Si pensé lo mismo pero, lo curioso es que la chica está aquí

Tala medito un momento

-¿La que siempre vemos en el elevador?

-Sí, pero imagínatela vestida de negro, extensiones rojas, azules y blancas y lentes… es ella. Y no creo que sea una fan

Tala volvió a pensar por unos segundos cuando solo alzo su cabeza, y dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando Bryan lo detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Déjamela a mí, si la vemos en el partido. Hare que se arrepienta de estar aquí –menciono muy molesto

Rachel se encontraba peinando la peluca rubia, era larga tal vez le llegaría hasta por debajo de sus pechos, sí que Boris se molestó mucho en cómo se disfrazaría. Pensaba como combinarse, busco entre la ropa, y saco un vestido de tirantes color blanco mezclado con algo de rosa claro, lo puso sobre la cama y junto a él acomodo la peluca. Pensaba como luciría. Rachel era castaña pero con un color curioso que decían que parecía un chocolate con almendras ya que a la luz del sol lucían leves rayos dorados, y ahora probaría ser rubia, ¿le quedaría? Miro el reloj y se sorprendió la hora que era, así que rápidamente fue al baño a tomar una ducha.

Al salir del baño, noto que había dejado el televisor encendido pero en mudo y vio a Barthez en las noticias. Rápidamente tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Boris:

_"Mira las noticias, Barthez se está luciendo" _

Puso el celular en su lugar y termino de arreglarse.

Al estar lista se miró en el espejo, quedo sorprendida. Se veía diferente, su piel lucia más blanca, la peluca le lucia bien parecía que era su cabello real. El vestido le quedaba muy bonito, bueno casi siempre lucia vestidos; medias color crema, y unos tacones blancos. Al terminar de admirarse, tomo un chaleco color crema y unos lentes de sol para cubrir sus ojos, y salió de su habitación para ir a tomar el elevador. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador quedo sorprendida al ver a los Blitzkreig Boyz

_-¿Me reconocerán?_

Los cuatro la miraron. Tala la examinaba, Spencer y Bryan parecían que la desnudaban con la mirada _¿En serio era una rubia muy sexy?, _y Kai solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Planta baja? –pregunto Bryan

Ella alzo su cabeza

Y se puso en medio de los cuatro, sentía las miradas de Bryan y Spencer, Kai la dejo de mirar al momento que se había puesto en medio de ellos y Tala, fijo su mirada en su rostro más que nada. Ella volteo a mirarlo, y Tala solo le sonrió y regreso su mirada hacia el frente. El descenso parecía eterno, nadie llamaba al elevador parecía cosa hecha adrede. Al llegar al lobby, Rachel fue la primera en salir dejando atrás a los Blitzkreig Boyz. Al salir del hotel tomo un taxi y en un italiano muy bueno -para su parecer- pidió que la llevara al estadio de beyblade.

Llego al estadio, pago el viaje y se fue caminando hacia la entrada. Durante todo el camino muchos chicos la miraban sorprendidos, tanto que la halagaban.

-¡Qué guapa!

-¡Mamma Mia, dolce bellezza!

Sí que era una rubia muy sexy, pero ella procuro ignorarlos. Llego a las gradas, tomo su lugar y espero que el torneo italiano comenzara. Al empezar el campeonato los primeros en jugar serían los White Tigers X contra el Batallón Barthez.

_-¡Vaya hoy me iré temprano!_ –pensó muy alegre

Los primeros en bey batallar serian Ray Kon y Claude Tavarez, sería interesante ya que Claude se encontraba lastimado. La batalla comenzó Ray siempre se mostraba muy calmado pero Claude lo atacaba fuertemente. Ray ya no se dejó más realizo su ataque y un tigre blanco apareció para sacar a Claude del lugar. Miguel fue rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse ya que se había caído del impacto. Después de ayudarlo sería su turno de bey batallar, contra Lee Wong, aquel muchacho cabello negro largo –no tanto como el de Ray- y de ojos dorados. Ambos se alistaron para bey batallar, lanzaron sus blades y comenzaron a atacarse. La batalla no iba para largo, ya que Lee se alisto para atacar cuando algo extraño paso, Rachel pudo notar que un brillo extraño le cegó la mirada a Lee, Miguel aprovecho el momento para atacar y sacar a Lee del estadio.

-¿Pero cómo…? –susurro Rachel

Rachel intento enfocar su mirada hacia Barthez, pudo mirar que a través de un comunicador parecía darle órdenes a Miguel.

_-¡Eso es!_ –exclamo Rachel en sus pensamientos

Quedaron en empate así que tenían que desempatar. Al medio del estadio salieron Ray y Miguel, y el estadio era como un tipo de telaraña, más bien llena de cables. ¿Qué era eso? Se decían muchos. Miguel y Ray se alistaron para bey batallar, lanzaron sus blades al estadio y ambos cayeron sobre los cables, se golpeaban pero ambos se mantenían en equilibrio jamás se cayeron cuando, algo extraño paso, uno de los cables se rompió provocando que el beyblade de Ray se desequilibrara, Miguel aprovecho el momento y ataco, sacando así el beyblade de Ray del estadio.

-¡Y Miguel, del Batallón Barthez, gana! –exclamo DJ Jazzman

Italia se veía hundida por un hermoso atardecer Rachel se encontraba en un café, tranquila disfrutando de un pedazo de pastel, y un cappuccino. Saco su celular y lo encendió, lo mantuvo apagado casi todo el día. Al prenderlo aparecieron seis mensajes, tres de Kayako, dos de Youichi y uno de Boris.

_"Rachel! Dónde estás? Por qué no has ido a la escuela?! , Kayako"_

_"Se me olvidaba le pasare tu número a todos! ;)"_

_"Ah y Youichi ha preguntado por ti… como no tienes una idea"_

Rachel le dio un sorbo al café, y continúo con los demás mensajes:

_"¡Aleluya niña! Hasta que te reportas ¿Todo bien?, Youichi"_

_"¿Por qué no respondes?, te he marcado y me indica apagado ¿Estás bien?"_

Y el último mensaje:

_"En cuanto veas este mensaje, repórtate"_

Ignorando ese mensaje, le respondió a Kayako y a Youichi:

_"Perdón Kayako, es que me mandaron al campeonato mundial… es una larga historia, ahora estoy en Italia y me falta mucho. Les llevare recuerdos, salúdame a todos"_

_"Youichi, gracias por preocuparte estoy bien. Lamento no poderme unir a tu grupo de computo será después. Saludos" _

Al mandar esos mensajes se guardó su celular en la bolsa de su chaleco.

Tala Ivanov caminaba por el pasillo del piso dieciséis del hotel donde se hospedaba, buscaba una habitación con especial interés. Al encontrar la habitación que quería, se acercó a la puerta tomo la perilla y la giro, cerrada.

-¡Demonios! –susurro

Para su suerte una mucama iba pasando.

-Disculpe señora –le hablo rápidamente- no encuentro la llave de mi habitación, ¿Podría abrirme la puerta?

-Claro joven, permítame

La mucama se acercó a la puerta, saco un juego de llaves y comenzó a buscar la de la puerta.

_-Dese prisa_ –pensaba desesperadamente

Encontró la llave y le abrió la puerta.

-Listo joven

-Muchas gracias señora –le menciono Tala con una sonrisa

Ella se retiró y Tala rápidamente entro a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y con la luz del atardecer comenzó a mirar el lugar. En la pequeña sala y cocina no había nada de interés, así que fue directo a la habitación, al entrar se acercó a sus cajones y comenzó a buscar lo que fuera. Lo primero que encontró fue su libreta, la abrió y miro en la primera página el nombre de Rachel escrito varias veces, al menos ya sabía cómo se llamaba, siguió buscando y en las demás hojas encontró anotaciones como:

_"__Kayako estuvo aquí__ y Kazuki también__, __Grupo de computación martes, miércoles y viernes de 2:00 a 3:30__, Youichi es un estúpido hacker__… y Kayako una llorona__, __Hitomi le gusta…"_

Tala siguió buscando en la libreta cuando, encontró la primera anotación que ella tenía sobre el Batallón Barthez.

-Vaya, con que ya los conocías

Leyó todo lo que había escrito, siguió avanzando cuando encontró su último escrito en el cual venían incluidos todos.

-_Con que no solo son ellos ¿Eh? –_pensó

Cerró la libreta y continuo buscando en los cajones cuando encontró una carpeta, la saco y la abrió, para su sorpresa había copias de periódicos que hablaban del campeonato mundial de beyblade de hace dos años, todo eso paso rápidamente por la memoria de Tala. Tomo la carpeta y salió de la recamara, se tomó la libertad de tomar una soda en lata que había en un pequeño refrigerador y se fue a sentar en una pequeña mesita junto a la ventana, volvió a abrir la carpeta y comenzó a mirar todas las copias. En cada copia de los periódicos se veía la nota del campeonato, no todos alababan a los nuevos campeones la nota más grande era lo que había detrás de ese torneo. Todos los recuerdos que Tala se había molestado mucho en olvidar volvían a resurgir como un rayo, rápidos y claros. Se encontró con un periódico en el cual venia una foto de él con sus compañeros escoltados por la policía, Tala se miró en la foto, se apreciaba con la mirada perdida, pero Bryan y Spencer lo cubrían del todo; y fue esa fotografía la cual con mayor razón hizo que él se perdiera en sus recuerdos.

_-¡Viejo, ¿Qué hiciste?! – _le gritaba Ian muy asustado

_-¡Tala, reacciona! –_le decía Bryan muy nervioso

Tala se encontraba con la mirada perdida, solo parecía de cuerpo presente.

_-¡Lo meterán a la correccional! –_exclamaba muy nervioso Spencer

_-¡No lo harán! _–Grito Bryan_- ahora Boris está demasiado hundido y podremos justificar lo que le hizo Tala y…_

_-¡Pero lo mato! –_le grito Ian muy nervioso

Tala volvió en si después de recordar, le dio un trago a la soda y siguió leyendo el reportaje pero, entre más leía más se hundía en aquel recuerdo.

_-¡Ian, ya cállate! No lo mato –_le grito furioso Bryan

_-No ha dado señales de vida, lo más seguro es que se murió desangrado_

Bryan e Ian comenzaron a discutir, cuando la voz de Tala los interrumpió.

_-¿Qué hice? –_pregunto Tala quien volteo a mirarlos

Los tres lo voltearon a ver, Tala tenía la mirada completamente perdida, parecía estar en estado de shock.

_-¿No lo recuerdas? –_le pregunto Spencer muy sorprendido

_-¿Recordar qué?_

Tala bajo su mirada y vio sus manos llenas de sangre. Su traje en aquel entonces era en su totalidad blanco, y al verse se quedó sorprendido. Sus manos y las mangas de su camisa estaban llenas de sangre, y parte de su ropa se había empapado de sangre.

_-¿Qué hice? –_Pregunto muy sorprendido_- ¡¿Qué hice?!_

Cerró la carpeta de golpe, había leído suficiente. Miro hacia la ventana y el atardecer comenzaba a desaparecer, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Se acomodó en la silla, cruzo su pierna y se quedó ahí, pensando más.

Los cuatros, Tala, Bryan, Ian y Spencer se encontraban en la oficina de Boris, este no se veía muy contento por lo que acababa de pasar en el campeonato mundial, su equipo había perdido.

_-¡Son unos inútiles! –_Les gritaba muy furioso Boris_- Invertimos tanto tiempo y dinero en ustedes cuatro y ¿Para qué?, para que hicieran el ridículo en el campeonato _

Todos tenían sus cabezas agachadas menos Tala, quien lo miraba con un odio.

_-Hicimos lo mejor –_le respondió Tala quien ya se había hartado de tantos regaños_- tú mismo lo viste_

_-¿Perdón? –_Le menciono Boris muy confundido_- ¿Acaso me estas respondiendo?_

_-¡Si, por que nosotros ya estamos hasta la madre de que nos trates así! –_grito Tala

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, jamás se habían atrevido a levantarle la voz a Boris y mucho menos, con malas palabras.

_-Vaya, ¿Con que jugando al valiente? –_Le dijo Boris con una carcajada al final-_ ¡Hay Tala!, por favor si no fuera por mí, no estuvieras aquí ahora. ¿Te tengo que recordar que tu padre era un alcohólico y drogadicto?, y no me hagas decir lo que era tu madre delante de ellos_

En la mirada de Tala parecía que salía fuego, apretó sus manos con fuerza y las venas de las sienes les palpitaban, los chicos los miraban sorprendidos.

_-En serio, no me hagas recordarte lo de la ala de mariposa… -_le finalizo Boris

Su mirada cambio completamente.

Tala abrió los ojos, por más que quería hacer memoria no podía. En aquel momento tenía todo bloqueado, de ahí ya solo recordaba los nervios de sus compañeros. También salió a flote lo de la _"ala de mariposa"_ ya se había olvidado de ello completamente.

Tala nunca tuvo una infancia digna de cualquier niño, fue una desgracia y siendo honestos él no le desea eso a ningún otro niño. Era verdad lo que Boris decía sobre su padre, era un alcohólico y drogadicto, su madre según Boris –más él no lo recuerda- trabajaba en las calles.

El barrió en el que vivían era uno de los más pobres de toda Rusia, y que curioso Boris frecuentaba mucho ese barrio, cuando su abadía apenas iba en los inicios. Desde el principio había puesto sus ojos en Tala, pero era difícil que su padre lo soltara. Boris intento sacarlo de ahí por todos los medios posibles, pero nunca lo logro hasta que un día, un error del padre de Tala, hizo que callera en sus manos.

La mayoría de los días Tala sufría de hambre, cuando un día su padre llego a casa con el nivel de alcohol hasta las nubes, el hombre callo dormido en el suelo y el pequeño Tala lo miraba como siempre con miedo, su madre tenía una semana que no pisaba la casa tal vez ya se había ido. Tala miro en el bolso del chaleco de su padre una pequeña bolsita con un polvo blanco.

_-¡Azúcar!_ –pensó el pequeño

Rápidamente lo tomo, lo abrió y lo ingirió y así perdió el conocimiento.

Esa tarde llego Boris a buscarlos, iba por todas a sacar a Tala de ahí a como fuera pero, para su sorpresa encontró al padre ebrio con su hijo en brazos y él no se veía bien.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! –pregunto muy sorprendió

-¡Llévalo al hospital! –le gritaba

Boris lo tomo y se lo llevo a un hospital.

-Lo trajo muy a tiempo, unas horas más y hubiera muerto –le mencionaba el doctor a Boris

-¿Qué le paso?

-Ingirió una droga, cocaína

-Ala de mariposa –susurro- ¿Y estará bien?

-Sí, solo unos días en observación y podrá llevárselo a casa, en serio si no lo hubiera traído hubiera muerto

Y así el pequeño Tala cayó en manos de Boris.

Tala salió del recuerdo al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación, era hora de enfrentar a esa Rachel.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 Árbol Familiar

Rachel estaba comiendo en un buen restaurant de Italia, había pedido el plato del día. Mientras esperaba su plato miro como en el restaurant iba entrando el campeón mundial: Tyson Kinomiya, junto a un hombre mayor de edad al que rápidamente identifico como el manager de los White Tigers X.

-¡Grandioso! –exclamo para si

Rachel se puso sus lentes, para poder mirarlos sin que sintieran la mirada, ellos tomaron asiento dos mesas a la derecha delante de Rachel. Los dos se encontraban pidiendo de comer mientras en la televisión tenían puesto el campeonato mundial y para la sorpresa de ella, el BBA Revolution jugaría contra los Blitzkreig Boyz, ¿Y por qué diablos no estaba Kinomiya con ellos?, Rachel los miraba. El señor siempre estaba alegre y hablaba sin parar pero Tyson estaba "en su mundo"

Llego su platillo y comenzó a comer, mientras se ponía a mirar la televisión y de vez en cuando al campeón. Los primeros en bey batallar serian: Kai Hiwatari y Daichi Sumeragi.

-¡Tres, dos, uno!… ¡Let it rip!

Ambos lanzaron sus beyblades, pero para sorpresa de todos el de Kai salió del estadio.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ –pensó Rachel

Y el punto fue para los BBA Revolution. Y así de fácil.

Rachel lanzo rápidamente su mirada hacia Tyson y miro que estaba sorprendido. Se anunció que el siguiente juego jugaría, Tala y Kenny, la mirada de Tyson cambio a sorpresa y Rachel ahora mantuvo fija su mirada en el televisor. Kenny se veía nervioso, Tala era un enemigo muy fuerte pocos podían contra él, eran contados, y el pequeño Kenny se enfrentaría a él; eso es mucha valentía. De repente Tyson Kinomiya salto de la silla y mirando el televisor

-¡Animo Kenny, Vamos! –comenzó a gritar

Todos en el restaurant voltearon a verlo, era lógico hacia un escándalo.

_-¡Que chico!_

Así en ese momento Tyson salió del restaurant. Rachel miro como salía del lugar a toda velocidad posible, ella regreso su mirada al televisor, noto como Kenny se veía nervioso y ambos beyblades chocaban. Unos minutos después Rachel termino su comida, pidió la cuenta y pago lo suyo y lo que el manager de los White Tigers X y el campeón habían consumido.

_-Que amable soy_ –pensó con sarcasmo

Y se retiró.

En el camino apago su celular, no quería escuchar el timbre a cada rato y mucho menos escuchar a Boris quien últimamente le decía las peores cosas del mundo. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca principal de Italia, tenía que encontrar alguna información y seria en la biblioteca. Al entrar pidió información sobre el índice de populación Italiana de los últimos veinticinco años, la persona encargada la dirigió hacia los archivos del censo de población y le busco los archivos, Rachel solo esperaba a que le entregara todo el papeleo.

-¿Qué tanto buscaras? –le pregunto la encargada que era joven no pasaba de los veintiocho años

-Información–respondió secamente

La encargada miro a Rachel sorprendida, decidió ya no preguntarle nada si sus respuestas serian así de secas. Le dejo el papeleo, se retiró y Rachel comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudiera reunir sobre las personas que llevaban por apellido Torricelli.

Durante una media hora en los primero seis años, localizo a tres personas con el apellido Torricelli, y continúo buscando más. De vez en cuando la encargada pasaba por donde estaba Rachel, con la excusa que iba a acomodar documentos, realmente miraba lo que ella hacía. Esa rubia leía rápidamente los documentos, no hacia apuntes, y todo lo tenía desacomodado en la mesa en la que estaba.

_-Espero y que esa chica me acomode todo como estaba_ –pensaba furiosa la encargada

Y era verdad, acomodar documentos tan viejos era un caos total.

Pasada una hora y media Rachel sumo un total de sesenta y tres Torricelli en toda Italia, en los últimos veinticinco años. Treinta y cuatro hombres y veintinueve mujeres. Después de a ver encontrado aquella información comenzó a separar los que estuvieran casados con hijos o solteros con hijos, sí que esto sería muy largo.

Catorce hombres casados con hijos, dieciséis mujeres solteras con hijos y trece mujeres casadas con hijos –probabilidades grandes de estar casadas con alguno de los catorce hombres encontrados-, ¡Que lista tan inmensa! Al tener la lista separada comenzó a buscar que el primogénito fuese mujer, comenzó por curiosidad en la lista de madres solteras, solo dos eran mujeres pero ni una se llamaba Evelyn. Fue con la lista de los hombres, leía cuidadosamente cuando en el número ocho, apareció un Marco Torricelli casado con una mujer de descendencia Polaca, llamada Lisbeth Kowalsky y con una hija llamada Evelyn Torricelli que en aquel entonces tenía catorce años. Rachel sentía que su corazón salía por su garganta. Tomo el papel y fue a sacarle una copia.

Le tomo como quince minutos en acomodar más de 200 papeles en el orden como se los entregaron, la encargada quedo sorprendida. Luego tomo lugar en la zona de computación que tenía la biblioteca –agradecía por ello- y procedió a abrir el explorador de internet, rápidamente escribió_ "Marco Torricelli"_ en el tercer link apareció una página de arquitectos reconocidos de Italia, y en el aparecía el nombre de él, le dio clic y espero a que la página se cargara.

Al cargarse apareció la fotografía de seis hombres con cascos amarillos y papeles enrollados bajo sus brazos, típico de un arquitecto. Busco al que se supone que sería su abuelo, era el tercero a la derecha de la fotografía, un hombre alto, caucásico, cabello negro azabache y sus ojos era cafés oscuros. Imprimió la fotografía, y siguió buscando información sobre él. Según aquella página Marco Torricelli, era un arquitecto muy reconocido en Italia y tenía una muy buena reputación, pero desgraciadamente murió hace catorce años en un repentino accidente en la construcción de un edificio. Rachel se desanimó completamente, sentía que todo lo que había logrado reunir se derrumbaba, se imaginaba conociendo a su abuelo, decirle que era su nieta y tal vez todo cambiaria, pero en eso recordó a su abuela, tal vez ella seguía viva. Busco unas páginas amarillas y comenzó a buscar _"Kowalsky, Lisbeth"_ pero no encontró nada, así que busco _"Torricelli, Lisbeth"_. Encontró su teléfono y dirección, suspiro de alivio, ella seguía viva. Pago todo y se retiró de ahí.

Estaba parada frente una tienda de electrodomésticos mirando los televisores, y apreciaba una batalla entre Tala Ivanov y Daichi Sumeragi, eso quería decir que Kenny había perdido contra él. Suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para pedir un taxi. Al entrar en uno le pregunto sobre la dirección en la que vivía su abuela.

-¡Vaya, esa es zona de ricos! –Exclamo el taxista- pero esta cercas de aquí señorita

-Bien lléveme, por favor

El camino parecía largo, y Rachel pensaba que le diría a su abuela. Ir directamente al asunto y decirle que era su nieta, y ¿Si preguntaba por su madre? Tenía miedo que la rechazara, en un descuido ni siquiera ella podía saber que tenía una nieta, la cabeza de Rachel daba vuelta y en su estómago revoloteaban mariposas.

De repente vio como entraban en una colonia privada.

-Hasta aquí llego yo, señorita

-No se preocupe –respondió rápidamente mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar

Pagó, y salió del taxi. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la colonia, al querer entrar la detuvo un guardia pidiéndole una identificación y a quien visitaba, ella le dio su carné de identificación de la biblioteca de Japón, el guardia dudo en dejarla pasar ya que en la fotografía era castaña, pero ella le explico que se había teñido el pelo de rubio, se quitó sus lentes para que pudiera verla mejor e identificarla. Dudó. Le pregunto a quién visitaba y ella menciono que a Lisbeth Torricelli, a fuerzas la dejo pasar.

Caminaba muy despacio y miraba todas las casas, buscaba el número que había visto en las páginas amarillas. Cada vez sentía más nervios. De repente miro la casa de su abuela; dos pisos pintada de blanco y adornada con demasiadas plantas y rosas, sentía ahora un miedo terrible, si ella abría el barandal todo podía cambiar. Pensaba en entrar cuando a través de la ventana miro a una mujer, de cabello largo rubio, no lucia tan vieja, se veía muy elegante y sofisticada. Rachel seguía dudando, miraba a su abuela y era una mujer hermosa. Pensaba en todo lo que podía cambiar si hablaba con ella, podría vivir con ella y juntas formar una familia o podría mandarla al diablo y ella regresaría a Japón con Boris. Y pensaba justamente más en la segunda opción.

Suspiro dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Ya era el anochecer, Rachel llego al hotel alrededor de las diez de la noche estaba desanimada y sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero recordaba aquellos mensajes de sus amigos en Japón, tal vez por ellos regresaría allá, ni siquiera sabía por qué no había hablado con Lisbeth Torricelli. Iba sola en el elevador, pensativa, recordando a su abuela, que mujer tan hermosa su madre se parece a ella ¿Y Rachel?, se miró en el espejo del ascensor y como la rubia que era sentía que se parecía a su abuela, a esa hermosa mujer polaca.

_-Tengo mitad polaca_ –pensaba para animarse- _se lo contare a Kayako cuando la vea_

Llego a su habitación puso la llave y abrió la puerta, dio la media vuelta para cerrarla y recargo su cabeza en la puerta. Suspiro y dejo la carpeta de copias en una mesita a lado de la puerta, dio la vuelta y miro una silueta sentada en una silla frente a una pequeña mesita junto a la ventana; se asustó y rápidamente busco el interruptor para mirar quien estaba ahí. ¡Oh sorpresa! Era Tala Ivanov.

Estaba completamente confundida, miraba a Tala sentado con una lata de soda y leyendo todas su investigación sobre Boris.

-Buenas noche –le dijo Tala muy serio

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –pregunto ella completamente asustada

-Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –le devolvió el

Rachel se acercó a él y cerro la carpeta, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia la recamara.

-Me tome la libertad de tomar una soda ¿Te molesta?

Ella no respondió. Tala se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la recamara, al entrar la miro guardando la carpeta y la libreta sobre sus anotaciones personales. Al terminar ella alzo la mirada y vio a Tala recargado en la pared mirándola.

-Sí, Bryan tenía razón. Eres la chica de Estados Unidos –le dijo mientras la miraba a la cara- te vez más pálida así

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ella

-¿Qué quiero?, más bien tu ¿Qué quieres en este campeonato?

-No sé de qué me hablas… -respondió en defensa

-Por favor ya no finjas, al menos no conmigo

Tala se apartó de la pared y comenzó a cercarse hacia ella.

-Podrás engañar a los otros equipos, podrás engañar al más alto jefe de la BBA, pero no a mí.

Se paró justo enfrente de ella y ambos se cruzaron las miradas

-Sabes, te diré un secreto mío para que lo apuntes en tu libretita

Tala la tomo de las muñecas y la tiro hacia la cama, Rachel estaba asustada y forcejeaba, Tala quedo arriba de ella y la miraba.

-¡Suéltame Ivanov! –le gritaba

-Shhh –le dijo- mira, a mí en lo personal me excitan las rubias –Rachel lo miro sorprendida y se mantuvo quieta- pero también las castañas

Tala puso su muñeca derecha junto a la izquierda y las tomo con una sola mano, era muy fuerte no solo en las bey batallas, y con su otra mano le quito la peluca y su cabello salió volando, hasta acomodarse todo en la cama.

-¿Qué tanto le has filtrado a Boris? –pregunto muy molesto

-De ustedes nada –menciono muy seria

-No te conviene mentirme estúpida, has estado muy ocupada investigando de todos en especial del Batallón Barthez y de nuestro pasado, así que suelta todo. ¿Qué eres de Boris? ¿Una espía?

Rachel bajo su mirada y pensaba en darle un rodillazo a Tala en sus partes e irse corriendo de ahí.

-Ni lo pienses –le dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente- créeme yo te golpearía más duro

-Solo quiere que investigue a ese tal Barthez, de ustedes no quiere saber nada –mintió perfectamente ya que de todos los equipos quería saber- y no soy espía, soy su hija. Me adopto hace meses

Tala quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso, tanto que Rachel lo noto en su mirada color violeta, pero en esos momentos comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te adopto? –pregunto entre risas

Ella alzo al cabeza

-Si claro, el juego del buen samaritano. Acabas de entrar en una boca de lobo te aconsejo que regreses a Japón y le mientas todo lo que quieras a él, pero si piensas quedarte a tente a las consecuencias al menos con nosotros

-No les tengo miedo –respondió rápidamente

Tala lanzo una sonrisa de miedo que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, luego como si fuera un impulso la beso en sus labios y ella quedo completamente sorprendida, su primer beso y con Tala Ivanov. Al terminar la mirada color violeta de Tala y la mirada color café de Rachel se cruzaron nuevamente.

-_Arrivederci _Rachel –le menciono mientras soltaba sus muñecas


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 Ya No Más

Las noches en España era de las más frescas que en el día, el aire soplaba una brisa tan fresca y tan relajante, el cielo siempre mostraba sus estrellas y la luna. Eran hermosas e inigualables. Aunque a Tala solo le gustaran porque eran su único momento de estar tranquilo y relajado; todas las noches desde que llegaron a España, se sentaba a fuera en la pequeña terraza que había en su habitación del hotel e intentaba olvidar todo. Desde el campeonato mundial de ahora hasta sus recuerdos que habían salido a flote por culpa de Rachel, al menos de manera indirecta ya que nadie lo mando a él a husmear todas las cosas de ella.

Tala intentaba olvidar el día en que llegaron a España, cuando caminaba por el aeropuerto rumbo a tomar el taxi para dirigirse al hotel, y mirar ahí parada esperando un taxi a Rachel. Esa castaña a la que ya le había puesto una advertencia y pensó que ya se encontraba en Japón, estaba ahí esperando un taxi; Tala insistió el desafío, que comenzó a excitarlo. Pero esa chica no se iría y por lo que él vio seguiría hasta el final.

Suspiro y pensó si haberla besado fue una buena idea, aunque realmente pensaba por que la había besado.

_-Solo fue un impulso, se veía bonita en ese momento_ -pensaba

Escucho el sonido de la puerta corrediza, volteo la mirada y vio a Bryan con una manzana en la mano.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto

-Nada –respondió rápidamente mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el cielo

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Tala lo medito un momento

-No, es más quiero hablar contigo

Bryan se sorprendió, salió cerró la puerta y tomo asiento junto a Tala.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunto mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana

-¿Qué… fue lo que le hice a Boris ese día? –pregunto muy serio

Quedo sorprendido, Tala jamás había vuelto hablar de ese tema y ahora era momento de contarle.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo la sangre en mis manos, los interrogatorios de la policía

-¿Pero no recuerdas lo que le hiciste?

-¿Por eso te pregunto no? –dijo muy sarcástico

-Bien, ya te entendí. ¿Quieres saber todo? Hay va. No recuerdo bien que te había dicho Boris, pero sí recuerdo que hablo mal de tus padres, te habías puesto furioso no molesto, furioso. Formaste puños en tus manos y tu mirada comenzaba a perderse, volvió a decirte algo ¿Qué? No me acuerdo pero en eso, tomaste el cenicero que había en su escritorio y se lo lanzaste a la cabeza.

_"Recuerdo que Boris grito, y cayó al suelo. Por algo extraño el cenicero no se rompió, te acercaste a él, lo tomaste y comenzaste a rompérselo en la cabeza. Te intentamos detener, nos golpeabas, es más la cicatriz que tiene Spencer en la rodilla se la hiciste tú con un vidrio del cenicero. Le abriste la cabeza a Boris, cuando viste que este ya no hacía nada por defenderse, te detuviste y quedaste en shock, al ver a Boris sangrando con algunos vidrios en su cabeza."_

Tala se quedó callado, pero no sorprendido.

-Quería matarlo –susurro

-Sí. Te insulto, te trato como un infeliz bueno a todos, ¿Quién no quería matarlo?

Tala lanzo una risa muy seca y regreso su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Ya déjame solo

-De Acuerdo

Bryan se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta y salió de ahí.

Rachel pensaba en la advertencia que le había hecho Tala, pensaba, en regresar a Japón y olvidar todo, pero decidió jugárselas todas y quedarse hasta donde pudiera y ahora enfocarse al cien por ciento en Barthez.

_-¡Hace trampas!_ –pensaba-_ Y les susurra todos sus planes al oído, que poca, por eso Boris quería que lo vigilara_

Y Rachel lo confirmaba, ya que el primer día en el hotel estaba en la zona de computadoras, busco en internet los partidos de las preliminares de Europa. Encontró los del Batallón Barthez contra los Majestics, busco el que había visto en la televisión hace unos meses con sus amigos; encontró la pelea entre Miguel Lavalier y Robert Jürgens. Primero miro el video completo unos ochos minutos, luego lo miro detalladamente. Cada golpe que Robert le daba a Miguel era muy fuerte, era para que en cualquier momento lo sacara del estadio, siguió detalladamente los movimientos de ambos beyblades, cuando a los siete minutos noto algo extraño. Detuvo el video y miro que algo brillaba en el blade de Miguel. Regreso la toma y la reprodujo lentamente. Efectivamente algo brilloso salía del blade de Miguel, eran como navajas. _¡Hacen trampas!_

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana el celular de Rachel sonó. Estaba completamente dormida, soñando que conocía a Magdalena Ciani, su celular sonaba y sonaba, y ella puso la almohada en su cabeza, no iba a parar de sonar hasta que contestara.

-¿Hola? –pregunto adormitada

-¡Por qué no has hablado! – le gritaron

-¿Sabes?, aquí son las, -en eso busco el reloj- las tres de la mañana tengo sueño y te iba a hablar cuando despertara

Solo se escuchó un suspiro amargo al otro lado del teléfono

-Adiós –respondió ella rápidamente y colgó

Puso el celular en el buro e intento volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando escucho su celular nuevamente en tono de mensaje, lo ignoro y volvió a dormir; Mientras en Japón Boris maldecía.

-Maldita muchacha, siempre respondiéndome, siempre ignorándome –en ello comenzó a lanzar una carcajada- Pero cuando regrese…

En ese momento comenzó a reírse como un tonto y tomo asiento en una silla frente a un escritorio. Se estiro y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, en ello sintió un borde en la parte derecha superior de su cabeza, paro de rascarse y con solo dos de sus dedos sentía ese borde; recargo el brazo en el escritorio y seguía sintiendo aquel borde, que resultaba ser la cicatriz que Tala le había hecho con aquel cenicero. Mientras sentía aquella cicatriz, Boris recordaba como Tala se la había hecho, recordaba ver la mirada furiosa y perdida de Tala, y también como no paraba de golpearlo con el cenicero. Reacciono y quito su mano de la cabeza. Lo único que Tala le había hecho para recordarlo de por vida.

En el espejo de un baño, una chica cabello negro azabache ondulado, con unos enormes lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos, un traje de vestir gris y una blusa manga larga blanca, se miraba a través del espejo.

-Me gustaba más cuando era la rubia –se dijo

Se quitó lo lentes y los guardo en un a bolsa color plateada. Termino de darse un retoque con el maquillaje, tomo la bolsa y salió de ahí. Miro alrededor de la recamara intentando ver si no olvidaba nada y principalmente haber escondido los documentos e información que tenia de todos los equipos por si algún "curioso" se ponía a husmear. Ya estando en el lobby sentados en unos de los sofás estaban los Blitzkreig Boyz. Spencer se encontraba leyendo una revista, Tala y Bryan platicaban y Kai, el solo tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. En esos momentos apareció Rachel, con su nuevo look. Spencer (por algo extraño) alzo su mirada y la vio, quedo sorprendido; Bryan y Tala lo miraron y buscaron a la persona que veía, al identificarla rápidamente Tala lanzo una risa seca y Bryan de igual manera miro sorprendido a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, que sexy morena –dijo Bryan con una enorme sonrisa

En ese momento Kai abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Te apoyo –le respondió Spencer

-Sería interesante invitarla a cenar, una muy buena comida, tratarla con dulzura, ¡y bam! Una noche fantástica

Tala miro a Bryan con su sonrisa aun y Kai muy serio, él sabía que Bryan era un "mujeriego" para su edad, le gustaba coquetear con las chicas pero al grado de llevarlas a la cama.

Cuando eran niños, Bryan siempre decía que cuando fuera grande tendría un harén con más de cien hermosas chicas, Kai pensaba que era broma juego de niños, pero ahora que ya era un adolescente descubrió que no era necesario tenerlo, solo con conocerlas en una noche y listo, cada vez sentía que los conocía menos, Kai se sentía como un extraño con ellos.

-Créeme esa chica te botaría –le dijo Spencer

-¡Ja!, lo haría más excitante. Además no te ilusiones tú con ella, si me manda por un tubo a ti…

-Chicos, venimos al campeonato mundial no a coquetear con todas las chicas españolas –le dijo Tala mientras desaparecía su sonrisa- Además Bryan, piensa en lo que te diría Margarita

-¿Margarita? –pregunto Kai dudoso

-Es nuestra tutora –dijo Spencer en un tono serio

Kai miro a Tala dudoso

-Después del campeonato mundial y los asuntos legales de tu abuelo y Boris, no convertimos en pupilas del estado

No mostro ni una expresión. Solo Kai se levantó y comenzó a caminar, los demás se levantaron y lo siguieron.

Los cuatro miembros del equipo Batallón Barthez se encontraban en la habitación de su hotel, parados firmemente como soldados y con sus miradas perdidas, de repente el sonido de la puerta hizo que los cuatro temblaran de miedo. Jean-Paul Barthez apareció con una vara en mano, los cuatro chicos evitaban mirarlo, sabían lo que hacía con esa vara cuando estaba furioso, golpearlos y humillarlos. Barthez se paró frente a los cuatro y comenzó a mirarlos cuando alzo su vara y golpeo a Miguel en su hombro izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas. Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros y bajaron sus miradas, Miguel se aguantó el dolor, no se quejó ni soltó lágrimas ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Sabes por qué te golpee Miguel? –le pregunto Barthez un tanto molesto

-No señor

-Últimamente has estado demasiado rebelde, has desobedecido mis órdenes y actúas como quieres, ¿Crees que eso es correcto?

No respondió

-¿Crees que eso es correcto? –le repitió muy furioso- ¡¿Lo crees?!

Barthez volvió a alzar la vara y le golpeo en la cara, Miguel solo cerró su mirada y formo puños en sus manos, volvió a resistir el dolor. Todos siguieron con sus miradas hacia abajo; Aarón se había convertido en un manojo de nervios, Claude evitaba mirar y Mathilda quería llorar.

-No lo es –respondió Miguel muy serio

Barthez solo lanzo una sonrisa.

-Bien como sabrán, nuestros siguientes contrincantes serán los BBA Revolution quienes, van muy mal en este campeonato así que he diseñado un plan para poder ganarles, Mathilda -menciono rápidamente, haciendo que ella alzara su mirada muy asustada- Tranquila no te hare nada, pero me temo que a tu beyblade si

Los demás alzaron la mirada sorprendidos.

-¿A... a que se refiere señor? -pregunto Mathilda asustada

-Tú serás la primera en jugar, y durante el juego tu blade sufrirá un accidente. Más bien explotara en mil pedazos

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Barthez ya no dijo nada, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Los cuatro se quedaron ahí sorprendidos en especial Mathilda.

-Mi… Pierce Hedgehog…. ¡No! –grito con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tranquila Mathilda –comenzó a decirle Aarón- por algo sacrificaras tu beyblade

-¿Para darnos una victoria injusta? –dijo Miguel

Todos voltearon a verlo

-Miguel – le dijo Claude- si por algo Barthez hará eso es por…

-¿Para qué?, ¿Para ganar? Así no debemos ganar Claude, ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso en EU? Barthez hizo que te lastimaras –Claude solo tomo su brazo- ¿Ganaremos sacrificándolo todo?

Nadie le respondió

-Chicos mire, yo…. Yo ya no lo soporto, todo este tiempo hemos sido tratados como unos miserables, debemos jugar bien no así.

-Pero quiero que ganemos –le respondió Mathilda- sacrificare a Pierce Hedgehog

-¡Pero Mathilda! –le exclamo Miguel

-¡Lo Hare!

Todos miraron a Mathilda con lágrimas en sus ojos, decidida a hacer su sacrificio.

-Tenemos que ganar –menciono Mathilda

-Sí, apoyo esto –dijo Claude

-Igual yo –prosiguió Aarón

Todos miraron a Miguel esperando su respuesta

-Sí, ganar es importante… De acuerdo háganlo

Miguel salió molesto de la habitación, todos lo notaron pero decidieron ya no discutir, sentían miedo y presión.

Caminaba Miguel pensando en que era más importante ¿Ganar con trampas? O ¿Hacerlo limpiamente? Su cabeza estaba confusa y le daba vueltas, quería que él y su equipo ganaran.

-_Sabes que te oyes egoísta_ –le decía su conciencia- _¿Ganar con trampas? ¡Por favor!_

-Esto está mal, todo está mal… -se decía muy confundido


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 ¿Cómo Amigos o Enemigos?

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche en España, Rachel que solo llevaba su ropa interior puesta, con un sujetador blanco y una panti del mismo color, las noches de España eran muy frescas y Rachel tomo esa maña de dormir así, al cabo nadie la miraba. Se encontraba sentada en la cama con un revoltijo de papeles a su alrededor; todos esos papeles eran periódicos españoles que hablaban sobre el campeonato de beyblade, estiro su brazo y del cajón del buro saco unas tijeras y comenzó a recortar las imágenes de los jugadores. Primero recorto las fotografías de los BBA Revolution, luego los White Tigers X, la Dinastía F, el Batallón Barthez, el PPB All Starz y al final los Blitzkreig Boyz. Las foto de cada uno los pegos en su libreta y debajo de ellas ponía sus nombres, al final al pegar la imagen de Tala solo quedaba la de Kai, tenía la foto en su mano, no era grande la imagen tal vez de unos 10cm x 7cm y era a blanco y negro.

Rachel siempre se lo había negado pero, le gustaba Kai. Desde la primera vez que lo vio hace un año, en el último campeonato de Beyblade por la televisión. Ella sentía que era uno de esos amores que cualquier fanática sentía, pero ella no comprendía el beyblade y nunca se tomó la libertar de ver sus partidos. No era fan de él, sintió una atracción, un amor a primera vista, un amor imposible. Suspiro y pego la foto junto a la de Tala para cerrar rápidamente la libreta. Comenzó a juntar todos los papeles para tirarlos. Se levantó de la cama y si alguien hubiera estado ahí mirándola podría apreciar su cuerpo, era delgado con curvas perfectas, Rachel siempre había sido muy linda, más cuando comenzó a desarrollarse. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina para tirar todo, mientras pensaba si Kai sabía de su existencia, pensaba que Tala debió haberle contado quien era ella, además se habían visto una vez en EU, y muchas veces en aquel elevador del hotel en Italia, debería saber quién era, o tal vez recordarla; también nuevamente compartían hotel pero Rachel casi no se los topaba en el elevador, los veía en el lobby sentados platicando o en el restaurante.

-Qué más da -dijo después de tirar todos los papeles al cesto- aun que me pusiera frente a él con un letrero que diga "_desesperada por ti"_ no me haría caso y más si sabe que hago aquí.

Lanzo un suspiro y regreso a la habitación. Se tiro en la cama y puso su mirada en el techo.

-Mañana iré a apoyarte –dijo con su mirada fija en el techo- sé que ganaras, se cuánto quieres enfrentarte al campeón actual

Para ella no le fue difícil adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de Kai, desde el primer momento que supo que se cambió de equipo sabía que quería enfrentarse a Tyson Kinomiya, pero porque ¿Por orgullo?, ¿Por el título de campeón? No lo sabía eso sería hasta el final. Y sin darse cuenta Rachel lentamente se quedó dormida.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana Rachel despertó, esta vez no fue porque su celular sonara sino por culpa de un sueño, Rachel casi siempre soñaba que conocía a Magdalena Ciani, con su madre o con las monjas del orfanato pero esa vez fue diferente. Se había quedado dormida pensando en Kai, y soñó con él, fue la cosa tan mas rara que le había pasado en su vida, sentía que todas sus emociones como el amor, el sentimiento y los nervios estaban alteradas. Se levantó de la cama para ir directa a tomar un baño. Al terminar su baño y arreglarse Rachel se había vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa gris, unas zapatillas grises con flores negras y decidió ponerse la peluca hasta el final, se fue directa a desayunar se preparó un cereal con fresas y un pan tostado. Mientras desayunaba pensaba en su sueño, no había sido de muy larga duración pero, había sido muy lindo para ella.

Estaba ella sentada en una banca de algún parque mirando jugar a los niños, sus padres cuidándolos y algunas parejas paseando. Rachel recordaba que frente a ella caminando venia Kai, se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella. Al estar ahí él se sentó junto a ella, lo cual la puso nerviosa y rápidamente decidió levantarse para irse cuando sintió una mano que la tomo de su muñeca, volteo sorprendida era Kai quien la detenía.

_-Quédate –_le pidió

Rachel estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, no lo pensó pero se sentó junto a él, no volteaba a verlo se sentía nerviosa y él no decía ni una palabra, solo se escuchaba el reír de los niños que jugaban, cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

Regreso a la realidad y miro la hora casi las siete de la mañana, se apresuró para terminar de desayunar. Al terminar se puso la peluca tomo su bolsa y salió de ahí. Iba apresurada traía algo de prisa, porque iba a buscar a los miembros del Batallón Barthez, iba a hablar con ellos preguntarle sobre por qué hacían trampas, pero no iba a presentarse ante ellos como Rachel, más bien como una reportera independiente. Al llegar al elevador pico el botón y espero a que bajara cuando recordó si había echado su celular, abrió su bolsa y comenzó a esculcarla, no estaba, pensó en regresar por él cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, alzo la mirada y vio a los Blitzkreig Boyz ahí, cerro su bolsa y entro en el elevador.

_-Al carajo el celular_ –pensó

Se acomodó en medio de los cuatro, y espero a que el elevador bajara. El descenso parecía eterno y Rachel intentaba ignorar las risas de Bryan y Spencer y la mirada de Tala, y pudo notar que Kai ni siquiera la volteaba a mirar. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y ella fue la primera en salir. Al llegar al bey estadio pudo notar que un partido ya había comenzado, los White Tigers X contra la Dinastía F. decidió no tomarle importancia al partido y se propuso a buscar a los miembros del Batallón Barthez.

Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, buscando la habitación del equipo cuando miro a dos chicos que se le hicieron conocidos pero no sabía de dónde, pensó en seguirlos cuando los identifico, eran dos miembros del equipo Majestics.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- _pensaba mientras los seguía

Para su sorpresa los dos miembros de los Majestics la condujeron directamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban el Batallón Barthez.

-Lotería –susurro

Al ver, pudo ver mejor quienes eran los dos chicos, eran Robert Jürgens y Johnny McGregor.

Robert toco la puerta fuertemente y espero a que le abrieran, pero nadie lo hizo, volvió a golpear la puerta más fuerte que antes y no paró hasta que abrieron la puerta. El que salió fue Barthez quien se mostraba de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué se les ofrece muchachos? –pregunto cortésmente

-¡Ya no finjas Barthez! –Le grito Robert- se te ha caído todo tu teatrito

-¡Ahh! –exclamo el- ustedes son los Majestics, si, si ya los reconocí.

-¡Ya es hora de que pagues todas Barthez! –le exclamo Johnny

En ese momento Miguel y Claude salieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba, en eso Rachel solo decidió mejor irse de ahí e ir a tomar asiento en las gradas, pronto Kai jugaría contra Max Mizuhara, aquel chico rubio que su mejor estilo era la defensa; no era malo era un muy buen estilo pero no siempre sería bueno y más si jugaba contra Kai Hiwatari.

El tiempo jugaba muy mal con Rachel, parecía eterno el momento en que la batalla comenzara cuando, DJ Jazzman apareció en escena, saludo al público a su manera y luego hizo presente el bey estadio. Era sencillo todo se veía normal o al menos eso parecía. Había alrededor del estadio una especie de cuernos oscuros, DJ Jazzman lanzo un beyblade y los lanzo justo en medio de esos cuernos para hacerse notar rayos eléctricos, que atraparon al beyblade y lo lanzaron fuera del estadio. Esto sería difícil.

DJ Jazzman presento a los equipos primero a los Blitzkreig Boyz, todo el público grito de emoción, luego los PPB All Starz. La reacción del público hacia ellos no fue de lo más agradable, los abucheaban y los insultaban, Rachel quedo sorprendida. La reacción de Rick Anderson era que no le importaba la opinión pública, la de Max se mezclaba entre la vergüenza y furia.

-¡Silencio! –grito Kai

Aquella palabra hizo que todos ahí se quedaran callados. Se creó un silencio sorprendente.

-¡Muestren respeto por nuestros rivales!

El estadio siguió en silencio, Rachel se sorprendió más por el silencio que por el pedir de Kai. Realmente era justo que pidiera respeto hacia el PPB All Starz, en sus últimos partidos el público lo había abucheado e insultado de las peores maneras, el respeto era justo. Para empezar la batalla seria Kai y Max

-¡Tres!

Ambos prepararon sus lanzadores.

-¡Dos!

Acomodaron sus beyblades

-¡Uno!

-¡Let it Rip!

Los beyblades iban directos al ataque, pero Max poseía una habilidad asombrosa, cada vez que Kai lo golpeaba, su blade se movía como si fuera una ola, quería desgastar a Kai. Cada segundo se veía como Kai podía sacar a Max, del estadio pero este lo evitaba, cuando Max utilizo su mejor movimiento. Tenía Kai donde quería un movimiento en falso y todo acabaría. Rachel se puso nerviosa.

_-¡Por favor, yo sé que puedes!_ –pensaba desesperadamente

Kai sorprendido, midió el momento y preparo su ataque. Un ave fénix cubierta en fuego apareció, el ataque se logró haciendo que ambos blades salieran volando, por algo extraño, o suerte, el blade de Kai no salió del estadio pero el de Max salió volando del estadio.

-¡Primera victoria para los Blitzkreig Boyz! –exclamo DJ Jazzman

El público enloqueció. El siguiente encuentro seria por Rick Anderson y Tala; Anderson se veía furioso por la derrota de su compañero. La batalla sorprendió mucho a Rachel, ella sabía que Rick era un bey luchador agresivo pero no lo consideraba al nivel de Tala. Para su sorpresa Tala perdió la batalla, haciendo que su beyblade se llevara 15.000 volteos de electricidad, Rachel no lo podía creer. ¿Tala vencido tan fácilmente?

Ambos equipos se encontraban empatados y debería formar un desempate, así que Kai y Rick jugarían para el desempate. Ambos se alistaron y lanzaron sus beyblades. La batalla era intensa Rick siempre y Kai recibía los golpes, o parecía que lo hacía. Rachel pudo notar que hacia el mismo estilo que hacia Max al principio.

-¡Cambio su táctica! –susurro para si

En ese momento el blade de Kai se inclinó haciendo que el Rick, el cual iba a toda velocidad, fuera directo hacia la electricidad. Rick cayó en ella, iba a salir pero para sorpresa de todos, este se resistió, regreso al estadio y se preparó para atacar a Kai. De igual manera se alisto Kai, realizo su ataque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el blade de Rick salió del estadio. Rachel solo mostro una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya era noche, y aun no sabía Rachel porque las noches de España eran tan frescas y tranquilas. Estaba recostada en la cama, nuevamente en ropa interior, recordado todo el día de hoy, el por fin a ver cruzado palabras con el Batallón Barthez, y la victoria de los Blitzkreig Boyz. Casi se estaba quedando dormida cuando recordó que tenía que hacer sus anotaciones en su libreta. Se sentó en la cama y se acercó al cajón del buro lo abrió y ¡Oh sorpresa!, ni su libreta ni sus carpetas estaban.

-¡Maldito infeliz! –grito dándose a entender quien le había robado sus cosas

Se levantó de la cama tomo el teléfono y hablo a recepción preguntando desesperadamente en que habitación estaban los Blitzkreig Boyz, a duras penas el señor le dio el número. Rachel se puso su pijama, salió de su recamara y fue directa al ascensor. Mientras iba en él, maldecía en voz baja a Tala y pensaba en que encontraría a todos ahí, y, una muy probable guerra se desataría. Ya no le importaba ¿Que más malo le podría pasar? Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y fue corriendo buscando la habitación. Casi la última al final del pasillo, llego a la habitación 1404, y toco con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

Espero y nada.

Volvió a tocar e insistió con más fuerza cuando Kai Hiwatari le abrió la puerta. Se quedó sorprendida y sin nada que decir.

-Tú. –Le empezó a decir Kai al ver que ella no decía nada- No eres la mucama

Rachel volvió en si

-¿Dónde está tu amigo? –pregunto molesta

-¿Mi amigo? –pregunto dudoso

-Sí, este… Ivanov –ella respondió un tanto nerviosa pero aun molesta

Kai solo la miro.

-No está –le respondió secamente

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba esto, no esperaba tener a Kai enfrente de ella, esperaba que Tala le abriera la puerta la tomara del brazo y la empujara hacia adentro de la habitación y mostrarla a los demás diciendo, que era la hija –adoptiva- de Boris. No, eso no era lo que debería estar pasando.

-¿Quieres entrar a ver? –le pregunto mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara y para traerla a la realidad

Acepto la oferta, entro y Kai cerró la puerta haciendo que esta provocara un sonido muy fuerte, Rachel se asustó.

-¿Qué quieres de Tala? –le pregunto

-Solo quiero ver si tiene algo mío –le dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Algo tuyo? –Pregunto extrañado- ¿De casualidad son tus escritos sobre los equipos del torneo, tu historial de Boris y de tu familia?

Rachel se quedó ahí parada, completamente sorprendida, congelada, sin nada que responder. Kai empezó a acercarse hacia ella.

-¿Es eso? –le insistió

Rachel dio media vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Tú los tienes? –le pregunto sorprendida

-Así es –le respondió

Le paso de lado y desapareció de la habitación, Rachel sentía su corazón en la garganta quería salir corriendo de ahí, eso no debería de estar pasando. En esos momentos Kai volvió a parecer con la libreta y carpetas de Rachel en la mano, y los lanzo al sofá.

-Ahí están. Solo quería saber quién eres, y por qué Tala tenía interés en ti. No tienes una vida muy bonita

-Sí, gracias por el dato… -respondió en sarcasmo- bueno ya sabes quién soy, ya sabes porque estoy aquí y creo que es hora del insulto y de que me amenaces como tu amigo…

-Tala no es mi amigo –le respondió rápidamente- no pienso decirte nada. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Esa pregunta hizo que el mundo de Rachel "colapsara" Kai Hiwatari ¿Invitándola a cenar?, era una broma de mal gusto, ella, tal vez porque era posible que fuera un sueño alzo su cabeza diciendo si a su invitación.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 Conversaciones

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá revisando todo sus cosas, verificando que no le faltara nada mientras Kai, llamaba para pedir de cenar.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a querer? –le pregunto

Ella reacciono y volteo a mirarlo.

-No lose, ¿Lo que tú pidas? –pregunto extrañada

Rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia sus cosas.

-No te robe nada

-No… no, no pienses eso –dijo muy nerviosa mientras alzaba la mirada- solo leía unas cosas

-Aja…

Kai comenzó a pedir la cena. Rachel cerró sus carpetas y el acomodo en una pequeña mesa, en eso miro a Kai. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, _¿Era un sueño?_ Se insistía. En eso Rachel puso su mirada a la vestimenta que ella traía, un pants gris todo aguado, una playera crema de tirantes que se podía apreciar los tirantes de su sujetador, sintió una pena horrible, tanto que su cara se puso completamente colorada.

_-¡Qué pena! _

Kai colgó el teléfono y miro a Rachel

-En unos quince minutos traerán la cena

-Sí, está bien –le respondió muy nerviosa

Rachel agacho su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, mientras tanto Kai fue a la pequeña cocina, tomo dos vasos y los lleno de agua. Regreso a la sala y en la pequeña mesita que divida el sofá donde Rachel estaba y el sofá individual donde Kai se iba a sentar, puso el vaso frente a ella y tomo asiento.

-Gracias…

-Aja –le respondió con el sonido de su garganta

-¿Cómo es que supiste en que habitación estaba?

-Pregunte, me dijeron y le pedí a una mucama que me abriera la puerta

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenías mis cosas? –pregunto rápidamente mientras alzaba su mirada para verlo

-Quería saber quién eras

Solo lo miro extrañada

-Eso no te justifica… dime algo mejor

-Quería saber qué haces aquí. Tala y Bryan siempre hablan de ti

Ella se sorprendió

-Pero entre ellos, he escuchado un poco sus conversaciones sobre ti y quería comprobarlas. Y tienen razón

-¿En que tienen razón? –pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-En que eres hija adoptiva de Boris, que le filtras información del torneo y que eres muy bonita aun con cualquier peluca que te pongas…

Rachel se sonrojo completamente.

-Sería bueno que ahora tú te justificaras–le menciono

Ella solo suspiro.

-Pues… si soy hija adoptiva de él, me adopto hace meses y me pidió casi llorando que viniera al campeonato

-Eso es un resumen, detállalo más –le pidió mientras le daba un trago a su vaso

Rachel se extrañó y solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres saber, primero?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué Boris te adopto?

-Ah… No lose la verdad, tal vez quiera cambiar su imagen pública. Realmente no lose yo también tengo esa duda

Kai solo alzo su cabeza

-¿Por qué te mando al campeonato? –continuo

-Pues quiere que vigile al Batallón Barthez…

-¿Por qué? –le interrumpió rápidamente

Ella suspiro

-Esa sí que es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo

-Ah, ¿Pero si llegan tus amigos y me ven aquí?

-No llegaran temprano, eso te lo apuesto

Durante unos diez minutos Rachel le explico a Kai que Barthez era un "amigo" de Boris, y había algo extraño en él y sus muchachos, y como es que Boris la convenció para ver todo el campeonato mundial. En ese rato llego la cena, ambos platos eran pechugas de pollo cosidas en la plancha con ensalada y vegetales frescos. Puso el plato frente a ella, tomo asiento y comenzó a desenvolver el tenedor y el cuchillo de la servilleta.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto

-¡Ah! –Exclamo- Si, si gracias

Rachel tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a desenvolverlos también. Empezaron a comer, tranquilos, en la habitación reino el silencio, solo se rompía con el sonido de los cubiertos cuando tocaban los platos. En eso Kai bajo sus cubiertos y miro a Rachel, quien tenía la mirada puesta en el plato, noto que muy poco había tocado la comida.

-¿Y qué opinas del Batallón Barthez? –le pregunto

Ella alzo su mirada

-Pues… son unos pobres esclavos de Barthez, además hoy antes de que jugaran, pude hablar con dos de sus integrantes y me explicaron un poco la situación del equipo

-¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Si…

-¿No te conocieron? –pregunto muy curioso

-No… llevaba una peluca

-¿Una oscura?

-Sí, esa –menciono con una sonrisa al final

-¿Y qué paso?

-Bien, pues encontré a Miguel Lavalier y Mathilda Alster, platicando lejos del estadio. Mathilda se veía triste…

Mathilda se encontraba recargada en la pared de un puente con su beyblade en mano, lo miraba cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Miguel apareció en ese momento.

_-¡Mathilda!_ –Le exclamo- _Te he estado buscando ¿Estás bien?_

-_No Miguel_ –le menciono muy triste- _Es solo que… no quiero sacrificar a __Pierce Hedgehog_

Miguel suspiro

-_Mathilda no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario que…_

_-¡No Miguel!_ –Le grito- _¿Sabes algo?, para mi ustedes son como mi familia. Este equipo lo es todo para mí, y si tengo que sacrificar a Pierce Hedgehog_ –en eso se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco- _Lo hare_

-_Pero Mathilda…_

_-¡Lo hare!_ –le exclamo llorosa

Mathilda rompió en llanto y Miguel lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. Mientras aquel momento pasaba Rachel los miraba, estaba recargada en un poste de luz, pensaba en acercarse a ellos.

_-¿Me reconocerán?_ –pensaba

Miraba como Miguel trataba de tranquilizar a Mathilda, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Al acercarse Miguel la observo venir hacia ellos.

_-¿Hola?_ –Dijo Rachel- _¿Son miembros del Batallón Barthez?_ –le pregunto con un acento de voz diferente

-_Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?_ –le pregunto Miguel muy a la defensiva

-_Me llamo… María Cortez. Soy una estudiante de periodismo y me gustaría platicar con ustedes antes de que comience su partido _

Mathilda alzo su mirada, sus lágrimas aún se notaban en cambio Miguel, dudaba de ella.

Los tres se encontraban en un pequeño café, Mathilda tomaba una malteada acompañada de una rebanada de pastel, llena de betún blanco con una fresa arriba. Miguel solo tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja y Rachel, bueno más bien "María" un cappuccino con unas galletas de avena. Ya llevaban unos quince minutos conversando, Rachel les había hecho preguntas básicas, ¿De dónde venían?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Cuál fue la reacción que sintieron al ganar las preliminares europeas?; etc. La mayoría de las preguntas las respondió Mathilda, Miguel se quedaba callado; serio y miraba muy fríamente a Rachel. Sabía que la conocía pero por más que hacia memoria no sabía de dónde.

Los cuatro chicos todos eran del continente Europeo. Aarón Silva, provenía del sur de Francia, de Toulouse exactamente, su familia era emigrada de África del sur, y era el segundo mayor de cinco hermanos. Claude Tavarez, era de Noruega pero con herencia española, hijo único sin padre y su madre era una mujer muy trabajadora que siempre saco adelante a su hijo, Mathilda era originaria de Suecia, vivía con una tía, su madre se encontraba en una casa de rehabilitación y su padre se había ido cuando ella era muy pequeña. Y Miguel, era el que se podía decir tenía un pasado más turbio, el no conoció a sus padres, al parecer ambos murieron en un accidente cuando el tenía dos años, y no tenía ningún familiar más que su abuela paterna, la cual, sufría una enfermedad de pérdida de memoria; como su abuela era incapaz de cuidarlo creció en un internado en el norte de Alemania.

Pero no eran sus trágicas historias las que los unían sino la pasión por el beyblade, los cuatro crecieron jugando al beyblade y tenían un sueño, llegar a ser los campeones del beyblade. El sueño de cada uno se haría realidad gracias a Barthez, y los cuatro lamentaban ello.

_-¿Nos harás otra pregunta?_ –pregunto Mathilda mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada

_-Sí, pero esta pregunta ira off__ the__ record_

_-¿Off the record? –_le pregunto Miguel dudoso

_-Si fuera de la entrevista, claro si puedo hacerlo_

Ambos alzaron sus cabezas

_-Bien, ¿Por qué hacen trampas? _

Las miradas de ambos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Les preguntaste directamente? –pregunto Kai muy curioso

-Si ya después del típico formulario y bla, bla, bla,

-Supongo que lo negaron –dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al plato y cortaba la carne

-Pues no, no lo hicieron

Kai alzo su mirada sorprendido.

Miguel y Mathilda se habían puesto pálidos por aquella pregunta, Rachel los miraba esperando la respuesta.

_-¿Cómo es que tú?…_ -pregunto Miguel sin terminar su pregunta

_-Vi los videos de las preliminares europeas. Y aquellas cosas que salen de tu blade no son legales _

Ambos se miraron, pensando si contarle la verdad a esa chica que dudaba que fuera estudiante de periodismo.

-_Oigan solo déjenme decirles algo_ –dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se creó- _No sé qué piensen realmente pero, ganar no lo es todo. Importa divertirse y disfrutar el beyblade_

Siguieron pensando cuando Miguel lanzo un suspiro amargo

-_Sí, hacemos trampas. Pero el problema es Barthez siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será…_

Mathilda oculto su mirada

_-¿Barthez, siempre es el problema?_ –pregunto Rachel sorprendida con ingenuidad

_-Sí, él nos obliga hacerlo. Nos maltrata, nos humilla… Todo lo inimaginable _

_-Miguel… veo que eres un chico que ha pasado por mucho y has logrado superarlo, puedes resolver el problema de Barthez… _

Miguel la miro sorprendido.

-Ya después de eso, terminamos la conversación y cada quien se fue por su rumbo –finalizo Rachel su historia

Kai regreso su mirada al plato y continuo comiendo, Rachel lo miro dudosa.

-¿Ya no dirás nada? –pregunto extrañada

Solo con su cabeza dijo no.

-Está bien…

Y la cena continuo en silencio.

Terminaron de cenar, ya eran algo noche pasaban de las once y Rachel estaba nerviosa porque en cualquier momento el resto del equipo llegaría a su habitación y si la veían ahí se armaría un escándalo y lo que menos quería era problemas. Rachel miraba un florero que había en una pequeña mesa en un rincón, en él había rosas y violetas se extrañó de que tuvieran flores en su habitación, tan concentrada estaba mirando las flores que ni siquiera noto que Kai había tomado su libreta y leía sus apuntes nuevamente.

-¿Sabes italiano? –le pregunto para sacarla de sus pensamientos

Volteo asustada y miro como Kai leía su libreta

-¡Oye! –Le exclamo mientras tomaba la libreta- Ya la habías leído

-No todo

-¿Por qué me preguntas si hablo italiano? –dijo mientras cerraba la libreta

-Tienes la letra de una canción; de una obra de ópera, creo que es "_La Clemenza Di Tito_" Rachel lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Sabes de ópera?

-Algo –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Esta obra es la de Josef Myslivecek y…

Rachel se quedó callada y no termino su oración, Kai volteo a mirarla.

-¿Y? –le pregunto

-Nada

Se levantó del sofá tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Te debo algo por la cena? –pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

-No –le dijo a su manera mientras se levantaba

En eso Kai se fue rumbo a su habitación, Rachel suspiro y salió de ahí.

Miguel estaba en la habitación de su hotel caminando por doquier, la batalla del día de hoy fue intensa, pelear contra el actual campeón mundial no fue nada sencillo pero había algo que el campeón hizo por él, abrirle los ojos. Decirle que no hicieran todo lo que Barthez les dijera, y no hacer trampas, eso no era parte de ser un bey jugador, también lo que aquella chica le había dicho, sobre poder quitarse a Barthez. ¡Claro que podían!

_-Barthez es como un tumor_ –pensaba- _y hay que hacer de todo para extirparlo del cuerpo _

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, en la habitación entraron Aarón y Claude.

-¿Ocupado? –le pregunto Claude

-No –dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aarón y yo estábamos pensando en compensar a Mathilda por lo que hizo

-Aja… -menciono curioso

-Queremos hacerle un beyblade –dijo Aarón

Miguel los miro sorprendido, y luego lanzo una sonrisa

-Suena una buena idea

Aarón y Claude le respondieron igual con una sonrisa y comenzaron a planear el futuro blade de Mathilda.

Rachel regreso a su habitación, entro y se recargo en la puerta. Entre sus brazos llevaba todos sus papeles y pensaba, si todo lo que paso había sido un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Pensó y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, el "gran" Kai Hiwatari la había invitado a cenar, y hubo conversación.

_-¡Hay ilusa Rachel!_ –Pensó- _No te hagas ni una ilusión, nada paso, y nada pasara_

Se dirigió hacia su cama se acostó en ella y solo se quedó pensando hasta que quedó dormida.

Kai estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, aun no tenía sueño y esperaba a que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran al hotel; la celebración de ellos aún no acababa y lo más probable era que llegarían hasta la madrugada. Se acercó a un pequeño buro que había a lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar entre lo que había ahí, para sacar una fotografía. Era una foto de Rachel con sus amigos de la escuela. Kai si le había robado algo de entre todos los papeles de ella. Miro la foto y contemplo a todos los amigos de Rachel. Y en especial miro a Youichi, el único amigo hombre de ella.

Después de mirar la foto la escondió entre sus cosas, y espero a que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 Despedido

El atardecer era de lo más caluroso en Egipto. Era un clima por naturaleza demasiado desértico, un sol brillando en su máxima intensidad, las calles cubiertas por arena y enormes pirámides mostrando la grandeza de aquel país. Rachel se encontraba en su habitación del hotel jugando una partida de póker amistosa con Kai Hiwatari. No era de creerlo pero ahí estaban los dos.

Era algo extraño ya que Rachel pensaba que Kai no le volvería a dirigir la palabra ni mucho menos cruzarle una mirada pero ahí estaba con ella desde medio día.

Al llegar al hotel Rachel vio que lo volvía a compartir hotel con Blitzkreig Boyz, comenzaba a pensar que eso de estar compartiendo el hotel era un plan de Boris o algo parecido. Solo los miro de lejos y se fue directa a su nueva habitación. Al llegar dejo sus maletas a lado de su cama y tomo un baño. Después de haberse refrescado y haber acomodado el equipaje se dirigió hacia la sala para mirar el televisor cuando tocaron a la puerta. Quedo sorprendida al escuchar la puerta, nunca la había oído en ninguno de los hoteles a los que había estado hospedada, dudosa se acercó para mirar quien había tocado, miro a través del pequeño orificio y vio a Kai, ¿Era una broma? Sorprendida abrió la puerta.

-Hola –menciono seriamente al ver que Rachel no hablo

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo nerviosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno no me entiendas mal pero…

-Estoy solo y vi que estabas hospedada aquí -le interrumpió

-¡Ah! –Volvió a exclamar- ¿Y tus amigos?

-No son mis amigos –le dijo un tanto molesto- Salieron a conocer el país, ¿Me dejas pasar?

-¡Ah sí! Pasa… -dijo nerviosa mientras se hacía a un lado

Kai paso y rápidamente tomo asiento en el sofá individual, Rachel aun lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Quieres agua? –le pregunto

-Por favor

Así que Rachel fue al pequeño refrigerador a sacar agua. Sirvió agua en vasos de cristal y se acercó hacia la sala.

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias –le dijo muy serio

Rachel se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué hacías? –le pregunto Kai después de dar un gran trago de agua

Rachel se sorprendió a un mas

-Iba a ver el televisor

Solo se encogió de hombros, puso el vaso en la pequeña mesita y tomo el control remoto para dárselo a Rachel.

-Gracias –dijo extrañada

No le respondió.

Rachel encendió el televisor y busco un canal donde hubieran películas, no quería ponerle en las noticias deportivas delante de Kai, al encontrar un canal le dejo ahí. Estuvieron ambos en silencio durante 45 minutos donde solo se escuchaba los que pasaba en la película, cuando el celular de Rachel sonó. Se levantó del sillón y Kai la siguió con la mirada. Ella entro en la habitación y contesto. Rachel hablaba en voz muy baja así que Kai trato de agudizar el oído para saber con quién era su conversación.

-Acabo de llegar… -decía Rachel- No es mi culpa… Oye cálmate… ¡Que no es mi culpa! –exclamo en voz baja- ¡No me importa! –finalizo gritando

Rachel apago el celular y lo lanzo en la cama con todas sus fuerzas, estaba furiosa, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared evitando llorar, cuando Kai la asusto.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto mientras él se recargaba en la pared también

Rachel dio un leve brinco por el susto.

-No quise asustarte…

-No, no importa… -dijo con una voz entre cortada

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Nada nuevo… lo mismo de siempre

-¿Y qué es lo mismo de siempre?

Rachel se quedó callada por unos momentos

-Eres un preguntón –dijo con una voz que parecía que quería llorar

Kai no dijo nada y solo se quitó de la pared, le molesto lo que le dijo ella.

-Perdón –dijo al ver como se alejaba

-Aja

-¿Ya te vas?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes tengo una baraja de póker ¿Quieres jugar?

No le respondió, continuo la caminata y se fue a sentar a una pequeña mesa que había afuera en un balcón. Al verlo Rachel ahí, busco entre sus maletas la baraja. Al encontrarla salió al balcón con la baraja y unas dos bolsas de frituras, todo lo puso en la mesa.

-¿Quieres apostar frituras?

Solo alzo su cabeza.

-Bien, abriré la baraja

Kai miro la caja era nueva, estaba empaquetada y todo.

-¿Por qué tienes una baraja? –le pregunto

-Se la compre a un amigo mío que le gusta el póker –menciono con una sonrisa al final

-¿Youichi? –pregunto Kai muy serio

Rachel alzo la mirada

-Lo leí en tu libreta

-¡Ah!, si para el

-¿Muy especial? –pregunto con su seriedad

Rachel le dijo un sí con la cabeza

-Pues es un amigo

-Aja –menciono Kai con el sonido de su garganta

Rachel abrió completamente la baraja y saco todas las cartas

-¿Tú las barajeas y repartes? –le pregunto

No le dijo ni un si ni un no, solo tomo las cartas las partió en cuarto partes las acomodo, luego las movió en forma de acordeón y volvió acomodarlas, se veía que Kai sabía lo que iba a jugar, comenzó a repartir las cartas.

El juego de póker ya llevaba más de media hora, el atardecer casi desaparecía, ambos sabían lo que jugaban, aunque Rachel jamás en su vida había jugado al póker, solo veía como su amigo, Youichi, jugaba con sus compañeros de computación y así se aprendió las reglas y las jugadas.

-Bien –dijo ella- ultima apuesto la bolsa entera

Solo el alzo su cabeza.

Al poner Rachel la bolsa de frituras sobre la mesa, mostro sus cartas.

-¡Color! –Exclamo muy alegre- ocho, diez, tres, reina y nueve de corazones

Kai la miro como llevaba Rachel esa sonrisa en su rostro, el lanzo una leve sonrisa y le mostro su mano, era una _"Escalera Real" _ Rachel lo miro sorprendida.

-Ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres de diamantes –dijo sorprendida- Eso le gana al color

El alzo su cabeza.

-Vaya, no nada más eres bueno para el beyblade

El no dijo nada, tomo las cartas y comenzó acomodarlas.

-¿Te llevaras las bolsas?

-No

-Pero las ganaste

-No importa, son tuyas

Solo Rachel agacho la mirada, y luego Kai le entrego la baraja.

-Gracias, ¿Ya te retiras?

Alzo su cabeza diciendo sí.

-Mañana tengo juego –le dijo muy serio

-¡Es verdad! –Exclamo sorprendida- jugaran contra el Batallón Barthez, supongo que pelearas contra Miguel

-Tal vez –menciono muy serio

-¿Y esperas bey batallar con él? –le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Volteo a mirarla, noto como en su cara se veía la curiosidad con una leve sonrisa.

-Si –le respondió seriamente y salió del balcón

A Rachel se le borro la sonrisa y salió detrás de él, un tanto nerviosa por si se había enojado, no sabía cuándo mostraba alguna emoción.

-¿Crees que usen trampas? –le pregunto al acercarse a el

-Tal vez, ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Ah pues, no lo sé la verdad, la última batalla que tuvieron creo que explotó la bomba entre ellos y Barthez, dudo que usen trampas

Ya al acercarse a la puerta Rachel la abrió y Kai salió y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye! –le grito

Este detuvo la caminata, pero no volteo.

-Mucha suerte mañana –le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa al final

Pero aun así Kai no volteo y continúo su caminata, a Rachel se le desvaneció la sonrisa y se encerró.

Temprano en la mañana Rachel se levantó para tomar un baño y arreglarse, pensaba _¿Que usaría esta vez?_, ya estaba cansada de disfraces, pelucas, lentes de sol.

-¡Ah que caos! –Grito al momento de pensar en la ropa- Me iré normal, al fin los que me conocen nada más son los Blitzkreig Boyz y al Batallón Barthez, ¡Ya que con ellos!

Mientras Rachel miraba entre toda la ropa, miro un vestido color turquesa con adornos de flores en color dorado, era un vestido de tirantes, de un largo hasta la rodilla con aberturas pequeñas en los lados, pensó un momento, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Tomo el vestido y comenzó a ponérselo. Le lucia bien hasta ella se sorprendió, luego se puso unas sandalias de tacón con tirantes para amarrarlos casi alrededor de todas las pantorrillas, al terminar se arregló su cabello el cual le quedo un tanto ondulado, decidió maquillarse con colores suaves y al final saco un velo color verde esmeralda que compro en España; lo puso alrededor de su cabeza y que pasara por la mitad de su cara.

Al estar lista tomo una bolsa y salió de su habitación para ir rumbo al elevador, y una cosa cruzo por su mente, toparse con los Blitzkreig Boyz en el elevador si eso no pasaba que raro sería ese día. Al llegar el elevador, se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaban los cuatro miembros del equipo que como una rutina, Bryan y Spencer miraron con lujuria a Rachel, Tala mostro una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y Kai por primera vez mostro una expresión en su rostro al verla entrar en el elevador, una expresión de sorpresa.

_-¿Qué diablos le pasa?_ –pensó Kai al ver su vestimenta

Rachel hizo lo que siempre hacia ignorarlos y así lo hizo, se puso en medio de Kai y Tala y espero el descenso.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Durante un largo camino del hotel al estadio se encontraba en las gradas esperando a que la batalla comenzara, pasaron unos largos minutos cuando DJ Jazzman apareció en escena, tan alegre como siempre saludando al público y mostrando los equipos que pelearían el día de hoy.

Los primeros y solo por el día de hoy serían los Blitzkreig Boyz contra el Batallón Barthez.

-¡Pero –exclamo DJ Jazzman- antes de que nuestros equipos peleen, les tenemos a todos ustedes queridos fanáticos del beyblade esta bienvenida por parte del país anfitrión!

DJ Jazzman alzo su mano hacia el cielo y unos fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo, luego una música se hizo presente comenzaron a salir hacia el estadio bailarinas, malabaristas como si fueran un espectáculo de circo, al final se pusieron en medio del estadio para que las bailarinas terminaran su danza, y algunos malabaristas jugaban con fuego. Al terminar solo se escucharon más fuegos artificiales y el aplauso y la emoción del público, un show único.

Terminado el espectáculo DJ Jazzman presento a los equipos.

Del lado izquierdo del estadio aparecieron los Blitzkreig Boyz y del otro extremo del lugar aparecieron el Batallón Barthez. Como siempre el equipo de Tala y Kai se mostraban serios y peligrosos, y el equipo de Miguel nerviosos y alterados.

DJ Jazzman hizo la presentación del estadio el cual era en forma de esfinge, y los primeros en bey batallar, Tala y Aarón.

_-¡Por Dios! Ivanov_ –Pensó Rachel –_hará añicos a ese chico_

La batalla comenzó. Tala iba tranquilo, Aarón era un manojo de nervios. Era lógico quien ganaría. Rachel pudo ver como Aarón tomo confía y comenzó a atacar a Tala pero él no sabía que al haber hecho eso se condenó a perder. Del beyblade de Tala surgió una hermosa dama de hielo que al momento se transformó en un feroz lobo hambriento, logrando sacar a Aarón del estadio. Aarón quedo sorprendido y Barthez furioso. Tala gano su ronda, recogió su blade y salió del estadio con una enorme sonrisa. Miguel se puso firme y se dirigió hacia el estadio iba a bey batallar la ronda que se le había dado a Claude, Barthez se puso en medio de él y le evito el paso.

-¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme Miguel! –le dijo muy molesto

-Eres como un cáncer –le dijo- estas ahí matándonos lentamente. Estamos cansados de cómo nos tratas de cómo nos explotas, así que te tengo una notica ¡Considérate despedido!, no somos tus marionetas

Barthez quedo sorprendido con todo lo que le dijo Miguel tanto que se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, lo hizo a un lado y dejo que fuera a bey batallar contra Kai Hiwatari. Todo el público quedo sorprendido, Rachel se dio cuenta que al fin Miguel pudo confrontar a Barthez, extrajo ese cáncer de su cuerpo y del de sus compañeros. La batalla entre los dos comenzó, Kai como siempre se veía tan serio y Miguel iba directo hacia lo que fuera. Atacaba y atacaba a Kai con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kai se veía serio tranquilo Rachel se preocupó.

_-¿Qué haces_? –pensaba muy desesperada

Miguel se sentía en confianza pensaba que la tenía fácil cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kai lo ataco. Un ave fénix salió del beyblade de Kai y saco volando el blade de Miguel, lo cual hizo que este quedara sorprendido. Rachel sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo tanto que suspiro profundo. Había ganado y tenía su camino abierto a las finales.

Rachel estaba en la habitación de su hotel muy feliz y tenía la televisión a todo volumen y solo cantaba y bailaba.

_-¡Shake, shake, shake, senora shake your body line! _-Cantaba mientras bailaba muy feliz

Sentía que había cumplido su misión, ya la había hecho y podría regresar a casa. El Batallón Barthez había perdido y si jugaban en Australia no llegaría ni por milagro a las finales, a Rachel no le importaba si Boris mataba a Barthez, ella ya quería regresar a casa ver a sus amigos y regresar a la escuela. Mientras Rachel bailaba alguien tocaba su puerta pero ella no escuchaba hasta que la canción de _Harry Belafonte _termino. Se acercó a la puerta y a través del orificio miro a Kai. Abrió la puerta sorprendida.

-¡Kai! –Exclamo al verlo- Pasa, pasa

El pasó y miro que Rachel aún estaba vestida con su vestido muy llamativo pero ya no llevaba sus tacones más bien unas pantuflas.

-¿Quieres agua? –le pregunto

-No –le contesto rápidamente pero con un tono muy seco

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto al notar su tono de voz- Estas muy raro ¿Te pasa algo?

No le contesto. Rachel suspiro y luego se acercó a él, Kai se sintió invadido pero algo hizo que se bloqueara y que no se moviera bruscamente.

-Muchas felicidades –le dijo Rachel para luego darle un beso en su mejilla

Su beso fue tierno y lindo, Kai quedo impactado por ello, su ojos se habían saltado de la sorpresa, pensó que Rachel lo abrazaría no que lo besaría.

-Técnicamente –le decía Rachel mientras se alejaba del- Estas en la final

No le respondió. Rachel noto la mirada de Kai y rápidamente ella se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

-Kai –menciono asustada- perdóname, no era mi intención ni nada solo quería felicitarte, no debí haberme tomado esa libertad

-Bien –dijo un tanto molesto- Gracias, ¿Qué hacías?

-Ah, pues… bailaba

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, hace rato hable con Boris y me dijo que si ya quería regresar a casa que lo hiciera

Al escuchar eso la mirada de Kai cambio rotundamente, ya no era sorpresa por lo que hizo era un sorpresa de no puede ser.

-¿Te irás? –pregunto sorprendido

-Pues…

-¡¿Te irás?! –le pregunto con un grito

Rachel quedo sorprendida al ver su reacción

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto muy nerviosa

Kai solo se dio la media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió y la lanzo de golpe, Rachel quedo asustada; al llegar a su habitación miro a sus compañeros celebrando su triunfo.

-¿Dónde estabas Kai? –le pregunto Spencer

-Te hemos estado esperando, te guardamos una copa –le dijo Bryan mientras alzaba una copa con algo que podría ser Martini o vodka

El no contesto, continúo caminando y miro un florero, lo tomo y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 Actitudes Extrañas

Rachel estaba a fuera en el balcón pensando en la actitud de Kai. Quedo sorprendida, sabía que Kai era conocido por su carácter serio y a veces explosivo pero ella nunca pensó que lo vería así, le causo miedo. Rachel tomo su celular y miro todos los mensajes que sus amigos les habían enviado en estos días:

_Rachel te extrañamos!_

_Cuando regresas? Sabes ya falta menos de un mes para exámenes finales_

_Regresa ya! Que no te importe lo que te diga ese tonto de Balkov_

Solo lanzo una leve sonrisa. De repente entro una llamada a su celular, era Boris. Sintió que lo había invocado así que rápidamente le contesto.

-¿Contestándome tan rápido?, ¿Qué bicho raro te pico? –le pregunto en sarcasmo

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué paso?

-¿Solo quería saber a qué horas regresaras mañana?

Rachel se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Sabes quería hablar de eso contigo –le dijo muy seria

Boris no le contesto.

-Pensaba en ir a Australia

-¿Y eso? –dijo Boris en tono burlón- ¿No me digas que ya te empieza a gustar el beyblade?

-Pues, no exactamente. Yo me refería a que ya tengo el boleto pagado y tienes el hotel reservado y todo, y tú mismo me lo dijiste has gastado mucho dinero en mi

Boris se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno Barthez esta fuera, y tendré que buscarlo, y concuerdo contigo he gastado mucho dinero en ti

-Vez, primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo

-Bien –dijo con un suspiro al final- al fin de cuentas te veré en menos de un mes

-Si- le respondió muy seria

Y en eso Boris colgó. Rachel quedo sorprendida en a verlo convencido para ir a Australia, suspiro aliviada y puso su mirada en el cielo nocturno de Egipto.

-Iré para apoyarte, Kai –se dijo en susurro

Kai estaba en su habitación, estaba furioso había roto un florero de cristal que podría costar más de 100 dólares, pero no le importaba solo quería desquitar su furia con algo o con quien fuera, en eso Tala entro en su habitación y tampoco se miraba contento.

-¿Qué carajos tienes tú? –le pregunto

-Que te importa –le respondió rápidamente

-¡Oh, claro que me importa!, ahora mismo me dices que tienes

Kai lo miro en realidad estaba furioso, y Tala también.

-Estoy presionado –menciono Kai

-¿Presionado? –Repitió Tala muy curioso- ¿De qué? Este campeonato ha sido de lo más fácil

-Yo solo sé por qué –le dijo Kai

-Bien –dijo Tala para ya no continuar la discusión

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de esa habitación llena de tensión. Kai cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe la atranco y se fue a recostar en su cama.

-¿Y que tiene? –pregunto Spencer dudoso

- Me importa un carajo, que se quede ahí enojado –dijo muy molesto Tala

Al siguiente día en Egipto Rachel decidió ir a mirar el siguiente partido, los White Tigers X contra los All Starz, sería interesante ya que este último equipo era –para ella- el que peor se llevaba. Rachel buscaba su asiento hacia las gradas cuando sintió una fuerte necesidad de voltear hacia un lado y miro a Kai y Tala sentados muy serios. Al parecer Tala sitio la mirada y volteo a ver, la miro con su traje turquesa y su velo sobre la cabeza, solo le lanzo una risa sínica, Kai extrañado por quien miraba Tala volteo y vio a Rachel, quedo sorprendido. Ella devolvió su mirada al frente y busco su asiento, dos gradas debajo de las donde ellos estaban.

_-¡Maldición!_ –pensó

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, Max Mizuhara pasó al frente y Ray Kon también pero de repente Max cambio la jugada pido un encuentro dos contra dos. La gente comenzó a cuestionarse ese cambio más por parte de Max. Al frente pasaron Lee Wong y Rick Anderson quien se peleaba con Max por ese cambio repentino. A fin de cuentas no les quedo de otra, los cuatro se alistaron, DJ Jazzman hizo su cuenta regresiva…

-¡Let it rip! –gritaron los cuatro

Los cuatro beyblades salieron disparados hacia el plato y ambos se golpearon, esto sería una batalla intensa, Rick quería tener la ventaja y estaba dispuesto a dejar a Max con tal de ganar este partido, Lee y Ray se veían que era muy unidos, las apuestas aumentaban a favor de los White Tigres. La batalla ya había durado su rato y no se veía que ninguno se rindiera, a veces Max estuvo al borde de salir o Lee, pero luego pareció una idea para Rick, ataco a Ray luego a Lee y al final a Max su propio compañero.

-¡Qué diablos hacen! –le exclamo Lee

-¡Rick esta solamente atacando a Max! –Le dijo Ray -¿Esto es posible?

-¡Chicos! –les exclamo una joven cabello rosa

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa Mariah? –pregunto Lee

.Este es el juego más extraño que he visto en mi vida –les dijo Mariah- Creo que sería bueno que lucharan para ver quién es el más fuerte de los cuatro

Ray y Lee se miraron sorprendidos.

-Eso no es posible –dijo Lee sorprendido

-Claro que si –dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su rostro

Se dio la media vuelta y golpeo a Lee, el, Max, Rick y el público quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Ray qué haces? –le pregunto Max sorprendido

-¡Les demostrare a ustedes tres que yo soy el mejor bey luchador de todos! –exclamo muy feliz mientras golpeaba a los cuatro beyblades

Todos se comenzaron a golpear entre sí.

El atardecer se hacía presente los cuatros jugadores estaban exhaustos, no se veía un fin, no se podía decidir quién ganaría esta batalla cuando los cuatro decidieron al fin atacarse, los beyblades volaron y chocaron entre sí, provocando una gran explosión. Los beyblades de Ray, Max y Rick salieron del estadio solo Lee quedo de pie. El público comenzó a gritar como loco fue una batalla emocionante, Rachel solo miraba todo muy sorprendida, ella no sabía si esa pelea era aceptable. Al terminar la pelea Rachel se levantaba de su asiento cuando un fuerte aire le voló su velo. Intento atraparlo pero no pudo, cuando miro a lo lejos como Tala lo tomaba con su mano; volteo a mirarla y le lanzo su sonrisa, Rachel se asustó y decidió olvidarse de su velo. Kai miro toda la escena y sintió un coraje muy grande hacia Tala, más del normal.

Rachel estaba en su habitación del hotel con su libreta y comenzó a escribir en ella, sus opiniones sobre los equipos, cuantos partidos llevaban ganados y perdidos, en eso solo escribió en una hoja en blanco, _¿Por qué veo animales salir de sus beyblades? _Ella tenía esa duda, ¿Era la única persona que veía un fénix salir del beyblade de Kai?, o ¿Un dragón del blade del campeón mundial? Sintió como su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pensando a que se debía eso. No sabía nada sobre el beyblade, y no se podía explicar eso. Mientras pensaba tocaron su puerta, asombrada fue abrir para ver, aunque ella ya sospechaba quien era. Abrió la puerta y miro a Kai, con su velo en mano pero Rachel no dijo nada se quedó callada.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le pregunto

Rachel se hizo a un lado y Kai pasó.

-Te traje tu velo –dijo mientras se lo mostraba  
-Gracias –le dijo mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos

Rachel le dio la espalda y trato de ignorarlo. Kai lo noto así que decidió esta vez no quedarse tan callado.

-Lamento lo de ayer –dijo rápidamente- Estaba algo estresado, y de repente explote y…

-Y claro desquítate conmigo… -continuo ella muy molesta aun

-No me desquite contigo, realmente lo hice con los chicos

-Que consuelo…

Kai suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, que te pida perdón de rodillas? –dijo un tanto molesto

Rachel volteo a mirarlo

-Sí que eres malo para las disculpas, pero no. Ya olvídalo lo que paso, paso

-¿Entonces? –pregunto dudoso

-Que, está bien. Olvídalo nada malo paso ayer…

Kai sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, fue a tomar asiento en el sofá y Rachel a serví dos vasos con agua. Había pasado un rato y como siempre se formó un silencio incomodo, hasta que a Rachel se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Kai.

-Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kai la miro muy serio

-Es sobre el beyblade…

Solo alzo su cabeza.

-Tengo una duda mira, yo no soy una aficionada al juego y realmente no lo conozco bien pero quiero saber, ¿Qué son esos animales que salen de sus beyblades?

Kai la miro sorprendido, tanto que Rachel noto su expresión.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto extrañada- ¿Crees que estoy loca? Veo unos animales, tu, de tu blade sale un ave fénix, del de Tala un lobo, del de Kinomiya un dragón ¿Quieres que siga?

-No son animales –dijo sorprendido- Son bestias bit

-¿Bestias qué? –pregunto curiosa

-Bestias bit, son bestias legendarias. Son espíritus de animales sagrados que en algún tiempo rigieron la tierra.

Rachel lo miro extrañado.

-¿Espíritus sagrados?, ¿Podrías explicarme mejor? Digo no logro entenderte bien

-Hubo un tiempo en el que cinco espíritus mantenían a la tierra en equilibrio. El dragón del aire, la tortuga del agua, el tigre de la tierra, el ave del fuego y otro dragón pero referente al metal. Estas bestias junto a otras más reinaban la tierra, hasta que hubo desequilibrio en la tierra y los cinco espíritus estuvieron en conflicto; cuando un espíritu mucho más superior a ellos los castigos encerrándolos.

-¿Encerrándolos en qué? –pregunto

Kai busco entre el bolso de su pantalón y saco su beyblade y removió su bestia bit.

-En esto

Rachel lo tomo y miro a su ave fénix con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si –dijo muy serio

-¡Que curioso! –exclamo sorprendida

-Pero es muy extraño cuando alguien las ve, casi siempre son los que poseen una bestia bit en su beyblade, o gente muy avariciosa de su poder

Rachel alzo su mirada muy sorprendida.

-¿Nadie puede verlas?

-Las bestias son muy poderosas en especial las de Tyson, Max, Ray y el mío. Ya nos las han intentado de quitar en dos ocasiones.

-¿Quiénes?

-El primero fue Boris –en eso Rachel lo miro sorprendida- El segundo fue un hombre llamado Zagart

-Vaya, es raro

-Pero eso no es todo, hay otro mito relacionado a ellas. Existe otra bestia bit mucho más poderosa que las de nosotros cuatro, la que los castigo

-¿En serio?

-Creo. Es un mito y nunca ha aparecido un bey jugador con esa bestia, se supone que esa bestia bit es la que "controla" por así decirlo, a estas cinco bestias y a las demás. Pero regresando al tema central, ¿Puedes ver las bestias bit?

-Sí, pero yo no soy aficionada al juego. ¿Avaricia por poder?, ¿Qué puedo yo desear a mis quince años? Y no tengo ni un beyblade

-Es extraño… -le dijo muy dudoso- pero aun así no es nada anormal, al menos pienso yo eso

Rachel siguió mirando el fénix de Kai.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu ave?

-Dranzer…

-Dranzer –dijo en susurro- ¿Y las bestias de Max, Ray y Tyson?

-Draciel, Driger, Dragoon y el de Daichi, Strata Dragoon

-Vaya… es curioso

Kai la miro confundido

-¿Por qué?

-Pues mira, cuando tenía yo unos once años soñé a unas personas raras que nunca había visto en mi vida, les pregunte sus nombres y me dijeron esos nombres

Kai aun la miraba muy confuso

-Tal vez me intentaban decir que me adoptaría un idiota y conocería el beyblade –le dijo con una sonrisa- Ten gracias por mostrármelo –le menciono mientas le regresaba su bit

-No hay de que –dijo confuso mientras tomaba su bit

-Y gracias por resolverme mi duda

-Aja…

Después de haber platicado, Kai regreso a su habitación muy sorprendido.

_-¿Puede ver las bestias bit?_ –Se preguntaba muy confuso- _¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, ¿Boris le habrá contado? No, porque ella ni sabía que Boris quería nuestras bestias bit… ¡Qué demonios!... _

Kai solo se recostó en su cama sorprendido aun por todo eso, sí que Rachel era un estuche de monerías.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 No Te Ilusiones

-¿Y por qué decidiste venir a Australia? –le pregunto Kai muy dudoso a Rachel mientras buscaba tomar una carta de póker

-Bueno, al final Boris me dijo que mejor viniera porque era mucho gasto de dinero el que ya hizo conmigo y bla, bla, bla ¿Tomaras una carta?

Kai alzo su mirada

-Te estoy preguntando

Rápidamente tomo la carta y regreso su mirada a su baraja, Rachel solo lanzo una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes me gustó mucho venir a este campeonato –menciono Rachel- Conocí Estados Unidos, Italia, España, Egipto y ahora Australia. Jamás pensé que saldría de Japón, aunque fuera para ver un campeonato de beyblade

-¿Solo por eso? –pregunto Kai muy dudoso

Ella se encogió de hombros mostrándole una sonrisa

-Extraño a mis amigos eso sí, pero tengo que disfrutar los momentos

-Que positiva

-Pues no lo soy pero, tengo que verle todos los lados buenos de esto

-Sí, conocer países –dijo un tanto serio

-Y también te conocí –menciono mientras se ponía roja de su cara

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras tanto que ni siquiera alzo su mirada.

-Bueno, no sé si me consideres una amiga u alguien con quien desquitar tu tiempo mientras sea el campeonato

-Tal vez sea más lo segundo –dijo muy serio

Rachel lanzo una leve sonrisa

-Sí, me lo imaginaba –decía con su sonrisa

Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, tenían el partido de póker muy reñido, tanto que no ponían sus cartas ya sobre la mesa. Kai iba volver a tomar una carta cuando Rachel puso su mano arriba de la suya, quedo sorprendido. Alzo su mirada y vio como Rachel lo miraba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto un tanto molesto

-Quiero ver tu expresión

-¿Para qué? –insistió molesto

-Es un truco que usa mi amigo Youichi, para saber qué tal va su baraja

Kai suspiro y quito su mano con brusquedad.

-Creo que contigo no funcionara

-Pierdes tiempo, ¿Qué baraja tienes? –pregunto

Rachel volteo su baraja y le enseño su jugada: J, J, J, 4, 4

-Creo que es Full –dijo muy alegre- ¿Y tú que tienes?

Kai solo bajo su baraja

-Tengo un par

-¿Y eso le gana al Full?

-No, el Full le gana al par

-¿¡Te gane!? –pregunto sorprendida

Kai alzo su cabeza

-¡Vaya! –Decía muy emocionada- ¿Te gane?

-Si

Solo sonreía. Después de terminar su jugada ambos se fueron a sentar a la sala a ver la televisión. Pusieron en la noticias y salió el dato del partido del BBA Revolution contra la Dinastía F, una pena total El campeón junto con su compañero habían perdido. Kai miro la noticia y se le notaba una furia en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Rachel- El campeón llegara a la final

Kai volteo a mirarla sorprendido

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que jugaras contra él, estoy segura

Kai la seguía mirando extrañado.

-Quieres luchar contra él, no quieres el título de campeón como tus compañeros. Yo me di cuenta hace mucho. Es cuestión de que gane la ronda contra los All Starz, cosa que estoy segura que hará

Kai seguía con su mirada sorprendida, Rachel dedujo todo su plan quedo sorprendido.

Pasado el tiempo era la hora de retirarse, Rachel acompaño a Kai hasta la puerta, le abrió la puerta y lo despidió y Kai como siempre no le contesto, pero cuando Rachel dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Oye! –le exclamo Kai

Ella volteo asustada

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto muy nerviosa

-¿Quieres ir al parque mañana?

Quedo muy sorprendida

-¿Al parque de aquí enfrente?

-Sí, ¿Conoces otro?

-No, no. ¿A qué horas? –pregunto sorprendida

-A las tres

-Bien, hasta mañana –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kai no dijo nada y continúo su caminata. Rachel se quedó recargada en la puerta con su mirada sorprendida.

_-Me invito al parque _–pensaba- _es una ¿Cita?_

Solo lanzo un grito de emoción y fue directa hacia su recamara a lanzarse sobre la cama; feliz gritando de emoción creía que era un sueño. Después de su alboroto recordó recoger la baraja que ni era suya se la compró a su amigo Youichi. Tomo la baraja que había dejado Kai y miro su jugada, una flor imperial.

-¡Me gano! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¿Pero por qué me dijo par?

Acomodo las cartas y las guardo en su caja.

Al otro día Rachel se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, para poder decidir su vestuario. Pensaba cuando recordó que había echado en su maleta su vestido color lavanda, le encantaba ese vestido. Tomo un baño y al terminar arreglo primero su cabello, quería que luciera ondulado. Al terminar con su cabello, decidió el maquillaje. Se pintaba con cada rubor, con cada sombra para ver que colores le lucían, hasta que decidió un maquillaje con colores pasteles que fuera coqueto. Al estar completamente arreglada de pies a cabeza miro su reloj, le había tomado toda la mañana en arreglarse. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Rachel decidió salir del hotel para esperar a Kai en el parque de una vez.

Estaba Rachel sentada en una banca debajo de un gran árbol, mirando por la entrada del parque a ver si se veía señas de Kai, extrañada Rachel saco su celular y miro la hora 3:15 de la tarde. Suspiro y guardo su teléfono.

Ya eran quince para las cuatro y Kai no aparecía, Rachel comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de que Kai hubiera jugado con ella.  
No era que Kai juagara con ella pero recordó que tenía algo que hacer, ajustar unas cuentas con viejos amigos, Kai pensaba si Rachel estaba esperándolo en el parque, no tenia de donde hablarle para decirle que llegaría muy tarde o tal vez se juntaran otro día, por dentro maldecía en no haberle pedido el número de su celular. Rachel volvió a mirar la hora en sus celular, 4:35 pm, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, miraba con desesperación la entrada del parque quería ver ya pasar por ahí a Kai.

_-Por favor, no juegues conmigo_ –pensaba muy desesperada

Kai miraba como el atardecer se hacía presente, cuando detrás del apareció un conocido.

-¿Estás aquí por Tyson? –pregunto Ray Kon

Kai hizo su mirada a un lado

-No –le respondió fríamente

Ray solo lanzo una sonrisa, ya conocía a Kai.

Rachel decidió darle una vuelta entera al parque, hacer tiempo tal vez la puntualidad no era virtud de Kai.

Mientras Kai y Ray miraban el bello paisaje australiano, una sábana que parecía estar inundada en un mar de fuego cuando miraron que Max llegó.

-Pensé que era el único que esperaba a Tyson

-Sorpresa –dijo Ray

Max se acomodó a mirar el horizonte junto con ellos.

Rachel volvió a tomar asiento en la banca donde estaba y volvió a mirar el reloj de su celular. 5:20 pm, sentía unas ganas muy fuertes de llorar.

Max y Ray comenzaron a platicar sobre la actitud de Tyson que había tomado desde su encuentro en Egipto contra La Dinastía F, _¿Cómo era posible que bajara su calidad de juego?, la presión de ser campeón lo carcome, ¿Pero?… bueno es Tyson ya sabemos cómo es… _

Kai solo los escuchaba, se ahorraba sus comentarios. Cuando a lo lejos miraron a un chico correr a toda velocidad, ¿Quién más podía correr así? Pues Tyson. Llego tomo aire y los miro a los tres.

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles. Primero más que nada soy un bey jugador y después el campeón

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Tyson saco su beyblade, lo listo y lo lanzo para demostrarle a sus ex compañeros que no iba a ser ya un rival fácil de vencer.

El atardecer se había apagado cuando unas nubes muy grises aparecieron en el cielo, comenzaron a escucharse truenos, y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Rachel seguía sentada en la banca del parque esperando a Kai. Sintió las gotas de lluvia sobre sus hombros, alzo la mirada y la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Rachel se levantó de la banca, triste y comenzó a caminar. Se abrazaba a sí misma y evitaba llorar, se detuvo en la cera para intentar cruzar la calle pero la avenida se infesto de carros, así que decidió esperar. La lluvia la había mojado en su totalidad, su cabello se había esponjado y su maquillaje se había desaparecido, se sentía triste y avergonzada cuando noto que la lluvia había parado de caer, al menos en su cuerpo, alzo la mirada sorprendida y vio como alguien sostenía un chaleco encima de ella, volteo su mirada y vio a sus espaldas a Kai, quien también estaba muy empapado por el agua.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamo- se me atravesó un conflicto y no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo

Rachel lo miro, se veía cansado, debió haber corrido mucho, ella no dijo nada y regreso su mirada hacia el frente; Kai se puso a un lado de ella para taparse también con su chaleco. No se dijeron ni una palabra, hasta que llegaron al elevador del hotel. Entraron y estaba completamente vacío, Rachel volteo su mirada para verse y noto que no se veía tanto el maquillaje corrido, pero su pelo quedo muy alborotado lo tomo todo y comenzó a peinárselo con las manos.

-Rachel… -menciono Kai- ¿Tenias mucho esperando?

Ella pensó si decirle la verdad o mentirle

-Como una hora –mintió

-Lo siento –insistió

-No importa. –Dijo muy seria- Al menos llegaste –dijo eso ultimo para si

Llegaron al piso de Rachel y esta dio la media vuelta para salir, pero antes de salir Kai la tomo de su brazo.

-Espera –menciono serio

Ella volteo sorprendida, pensó que Kai le dirá algo, como: _Eres una tonta_ o algo parecido, pero no dijo nada se quedó ahí callado mirándola, y ella también lo miro. Kai la acerco a él, Rachel sintió que su corazón marchaba a una velocidad increíble, sintió unos nervios en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Q… que pasa? –pregunto nerviosa

No le respondió solo la miraba. Su mirada color purpura se cruzó con la mirada café de ella. Rachel sentía que se desmayaba, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

_-¡Si vas hacerlo hazlo ya!_ –pensaba Kai

Acerco su rostro al de Rachel, ella quedo completamente en shock, si algo iba a pasar en ese instante era un beso. Las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse cuando una señora llego y pudo impedir que cerraran las puertas, y miro a los dos jóvenes a punto de darse un beso. Rachel volteo asustada y Kai agacho su cabeza y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja.

-Me voy –le dijo mientras se soltaba de el- te veré mañana y suerte en tu juego –le dijo

Rachel salió corriendo de ahí, la señora se quedó mirándolos con cara de _"what"_ y entro en el elevador. Rachel entro a su habitación corriendo y cerró la puerta con llave, estaba completamente sorprendida y nerviosa, ella se propuso que no se ilusionaría con Kai, sabía que algo así no pasaría, mucho menos con él, pero estuvo a punto de besarla. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y decidió tomarse un vaso de agua de un solo trago. Kai había llegado a su habitación y sus compañeros lo miraron, completamente empapado.

-¡Ja! –Exclamo Bryan- te ves muy gracioso así

Kai ni siquiera mostro su mirada

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Spencer dudoso- ¿Por qué no te agarras a gritos con él?

No respondió.

Comenzó a caminar y se dirigió hacia el baño, lanzo la puerta y se encerró.

-Al menos no rompió un florero –dijo Bryan muy sarcástico

Spencer comenzó a reírse y Tala solo estaba muy serio, algo le pasaba a Kai pero no sabía qué y si se ponía a adivinar le tomaría toda una vida saber porque actuaba así. Kai abrió el agua caliente de la regadera y se metió con todo y ropa. Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua por más de una hora pensando.

_-Soy un idiota, soy un completo idiota_ –pensaba sin parar


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 Feroces

Rachel había llegado temprano al bey estadio australiano, decidió mirar el último juego del Batallón Barthez y ponerle más atención a los gemelos Fernández, de la Dinastía F. aquellos gemelos, Julia y Raúl eran intrépidos.

Julia era un chica peli naranja de ojos color esmeraldas muy bella, y tenía una gran adicción, una adicción a los aplausos del público. Cada vez que Julia Fernández bey batallaba por su cuenta era como ver a una diosa griega danzar, los aplausos del público hacia que ella actuara así.

Raúl era un chico cabello rojo y con unos grandes ojos esmeraldas, él se sentía como la sombra de su hermana Julia, cada vez que él quería sobre destacar en algo por su cuenta su hermana lo superaba, tal vez sin querer pero lo hacía.

Los hermanos Fernández les ganaron al Batallón Barthez y aseguraron su lugar hacia el final del campeonato. El Batallón Barthez dio lo mejor que pudo en esta batalla ahora sin Barthez, el equipo se encontraba satisfecho y contentos de que toda esta experiencia pasara. Habiendo finalizado este encuentro jugarían ahora los Blitzkreig Boyz contra los White Tigers X, una batalla que prometía ser intensa y que era esperada por todos. Los primeros en bey batallar serian Tala Ivanov y Lee Wong.

La batalla comenzó con mucha energía por parte de ambos aunque Tala se le podía ver muy tranquilo sus ataques eran muy fuertes y Lee gastaba mucha energía. Cada golpe que Lee le daba a Tala era un gasto de energía, Tala sabía que esto era una ventaja.

Durante el juego de Tala, Kai no se molestó en mirar la partida, sabía que Tala ganaría. Kai estaba muy pensativo tenía su cuerpo ahí en el estadio pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Pensaba en Rachel y en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar el día de ayer en que estuvo a punto de besarla, pero no lo consiguió. Rachel miraba el partido muy sorprendida, Tala se veía tan serio y tranquilo como si nada pasara y Lee, el pobre se veía tan exhausto ya no podía, Tala siempre tenía la oportunidad para sacar a Lee del estadio pero este se oponía por todos los medios, luego miro a Kai, ahí sentado sin alzar su mirada. Rachel pensaba que estaba completamente distraído por lo que pasó el día de ayer, solo esperaba que Kai no estuviera tan distraído por culpa de ella, si no se sentiría muy mal.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tala saco a el blade de Lee del estadio, este quedo sorprendido y solo miro como Tala se burlaba de él. Lee ya estaba completamente cansado y herido, solo fue hacia sus compañeros.

-Lo siento chicos –menciono muy agotado- Casi… casi lo tenía pero… perdóneme

-No te preocupes Lee –dijo Ray muy sereno- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste

-Gracias, Ray –le dijo mientras alzaba su mirada para verlo

DJ Jazzman pidió que los siguientes contrincantes pasaran a tomar sus posiciones, Kai se levantó de su lugar aun con su mirada agachada, decidió olvidarse de Rachel durante este partido y enfocarse en esta pelea que sería una de las más importantes de este campeonato.

Ray con el apoyo de su equipo se dirigió hacia la batalla. Al llegar al estadio ambos se miraron fijamente, esta sería una batalla muy difícil. Rachel estaba nerviosa, solo miro como los dos, Kai y Ray, alistaron sus lanzadores, se escuchó la cuenta regresiva y al oírse el uno y let it rip lanzaron sus blades. Ambos blades se golpeaban violentamente.

Batalla intensa, batalla intensa. Ray intentaba escaparle a Kai, equilibrándose sobre unas ramas de bambú que había de adorno en el estadio, Kai con una velocidad increíble sobre su blade destrozo todas las ramas, Ray ya no tenía donde esconderse. La batalla era cada vez más estresante para ambos, se veían agotados, sin tan solo uno de los dos parpadeaba podía perder rápidamente, Ray en un momento de desesperación ataco a Kai con todo lo que tenía provocando una fuerte explosión cerca de él, Rachel quedo completamente asustada; una gran cortina de humo invadió el lado de Kai, haciendo que este no se viera, Rachel solo cerro sus ojos, cuando DJ Jazzman marco que el blade de Kai seguía en marcha y él se encontraba bien. Kai se alzó y solo mostro una leve sonrisa hacia Ray, este quedo sorprendido. Kai con su sonrisa lanzo un fuerte ataque hacia Ray provocando que este cayera inconsciente en medio de la batalla. Los compañeros de equipo de Ray quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Ray, levántate! –exclamaba Mariah

-¡Vamos Ray!, ¡No te rindas! –gritaba Lee

Ray seguía inconsciente en medio del estadio, parecía como si se hubiera muerto, pero ahí estaba débil, perdido. Kai solo miraba sorprendido.

-¡Queridos fanáticos! –Exclamo DJ Jazzman- los jueces me acaban de decir, que diera esta partida por terminada y el ganador es Kai

Todo el público se quedó sorprendido, y en especial los White Tigers X.

El equipo de Ray Kon, se fue directo hacia DJ Jazzman, tomándolo de sus brazos y piernas para evitar que se moviera o dijera algo.

-¡Suelten…me! –gritaba desesperado DJ Jazzman

-¡No! –Le grito Mariah- ¡No puedes terminar esta partida!, el blade de Ray sigue en pie

-¡Pero… no es mi decisión! –les grito

Entre ellos comenzó un escándalo, pero era verdad el beyblade de Ray seguía en pie, pero él estaba caído.

-_No puedo…_ -pensaba Ray- _no puedo rendirme, debo ganarle a Kai_

En ese momento solo se vio como Ray se ponía de pie, su equipo, el público y Kai quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamo DJ Jazzman- ¡Mis ojos no creen lo que ven!, Ray acaba de ponerse de pie, esta partida no ha terminado aún

Ray se alzó y miro fijamente a Kai, este solo sonrió.

-¡Vamos Dranzer! –grito Kai

-¡Driger! –grito Ray

Ambos beyblades se golpeaban con demasiada fuerza. Kai se sintió desesperado, de repente solo se quitó aquella bufanda que llevaba puesta, para sorpresa de todos al tirarla al suelo se vio como quebró cierta parte del suelo, _¿Qué diablos se ponía Kai?_, solo se trono los dedos, alzo su mirada y vio a Ray.

-Es hora de mostrarte mi nueva técnica Ray –dijo

La mirada de Ray cambio a sorpresa, solo el beyblade de Kai se alzó, aquella ave fénix volvió aparecer y un golpe extremadamente fuerte lanzo al blade de Ray fuera del estadio, el blade de Ray paso justo por detrás de su cuerpo rompiéndole la tira que sostenía su largo cabello oscuro. Ray se había quedado en shock, su vista empezó a nublarse y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, iba directo a golpearse la cabeza cuando su compañero Lee lo detuvo. El blade de Kai salió disparado y lo tomo con su mano, dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí. Rachel estaba completamente sorprendida, durante todo el campeonato nunca había visto una batalla tan intensa, ambas bestias bit había luchado ferozmente y sus dueños bey batallaron hasta su último aliento.

Rachel estaba en su habitación del hotel sentada en el sofá, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa, estaba nerviosa cuando, escucho que tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y fue abrir la puerta. Al abrirla miro a Kai, con su ropa casi rota sin su bufanda, y algunas heridas en sus brazos y cara. Ella rápidamente lo abrazo, Kai no hizo nada por que ya se imaginaba que al ver a Rachel, esta lo abrazaría. Después de unos segundos se soltó, y se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa –dijo muy nerviosa

Kai pasó y se fue a sentar rápidamente, en eso miro el botiquín.

-¿Ya te lo imaginabas? –le pregunto

-Sí, -dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el- esa batalla fue demasiado ruda

-Así es el beyblade –dijo como si nada

Rachel se sentó junto a él y tomo el botiquín.

-Estoy bien –dijo mientras miraba como Rachel sacaba algodón, alcohol y vendas

-No, no lo estas

Kai suspiro

-Ni siquiera dejaste que te curaran a ya

-Estoy bien –le insistió

-Haber préstame tu brazo

Rachel tomo el brazo de Kai y comenzó a limpiar las heridas. Durante un buen rato Rachel le limpio las heridas y lo vendo en ciertas partes, estuvieron casi todo ese rato en silencio, no se dijeron nada, hasta que Rachel decidió hablar.

-Sí, esta batalla fue muy intensa. No quiero imaginarme que pasara cuando luches contra Kinomiya, será un suicidio

-Sádico ¿No? –dijo con mucho sarcasmo

Rachel lo miro y le lanzo una mirada molesta, el sintió la mirada y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué? –pregunto

-No seas payaso, ¿Quieres? –le dijo molesta

Suspiro amargamente

-Aun que te enojes –le dijo ella al oír el suspiro

-No me enoje –dijo serio mientras quitaba su brazo bruscamente

-Espera aun no acabo con tu brazo izquierdo

-Ya no te preocupes ¿Si?, estoy bien

-Se te puede infectar o algo

-Te preocupas demasiado –dijo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

-Porque te quiero –dijo en voz baja pero aun así Kai la escucho

El volteo su mirada sorprendido y Rachel lo noto, sintió que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto el sorprendido

-Que… es para que estés bien –dijo muy nerviosa

-No, dijiste otra cosa

-Dije eso

-No, que dijiste –le insistió

-¡Eso! –exclamo

Ambos se miraron muy fijamente

-Dijiste que es porque me querías –le dijo muy seriamente

Rachel se puso completamente roja de su cara, tanto que agacho su mirada para ya no ver la de Kai, el con su mano derecha la tomo de su barbilla y le alzo la cabeza. Rachel comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, tanto que sus manos temblaban como un terremoto, peor que le día de ayer en el elevador, ahora no iba ver nadie que interrumpiera el momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Dijiste eso? –le pregunto nuevamente pero de una manera muy tierna, no con su usual tipo de voz

Ella movió su cabeza rápidamente diciendo no.

_-¡Rachel, que tonta, que tonta!_ –pensaba ella

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa? –le pregunto

-Por nada –dijo

-¿Por qué estas roja?

-Nada más

-Rachel… -dijo ahora en un tono serio pero sin ser su voz normal- Sabes que iba hacer ayer ¿Verdad?, en el elevador…

Ella no dijo nada

-Supongo que si…

Se acercó a ella, Rachel quedo completamente sorprendida. Kai la tomo de su cintura, y acerco su rostro al de ella, cerró sus ojos y acercaba sus labios a los de ella cuando, el celular de Rachel sonó. Ella rápidamente se levantó dejando a Kai sorprendido. Rachel se fue rápidamente a la recamara y tomo el celular que lo había dejado sobre la cama. Kai se quedó con su mirada sorprendida, se levantó del sofá y salió de ahí, Rachel escucho como aventó la puerta, se puso nerviosa y decidió contestar la llamada.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 Vuelta a Casa

Rachel estaba sentada en el suelo a lado de la cama, tenía su cabeza recargada y pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que Kai se había molestado por lo que ella hizo, estuvo mucho más cerca de besarla que en el elevador, y ella lo dejo ahí.

_-¡Hay que hice!_ –Pensaba_- pero tampoco no lo entiendo a él, ¿Le gusto?, ¿O solo quiere ver mis expresiones y emociones? Yo no podría tener una relación con él, por Boris si se enterara que le hablo, ¿Qué me haría él?_

Rachel se pegó en la cabeza con su celular.

-¡Ah, no lo entiendo! –grito con desesperación

Kai llego a su habitación y miro a sus compañeros alistándose para salir a una fiesta nocturna.

-¡Hey Kai! –Exclamo Bryan- ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

El volteo a mirarlos, pero en su mirada se notaba una furia.

-Bien, creo que no –dijo Bryan sorprendido

Kai camino y se fue a encerrar en la recamara.

-¿Y que tiene ahora? –pregunto Spencer sorprendido

-No me importa –dijo Tala- vámonos déjenlo aquí que se amargue mas

El grupo salió y decidieron olvidarse de la actitud de Kai. Él se recostó en la cama con su mirada en el techo y comenzó a pensar en lo que paso.

-_Fui… tierno_ –pensaba- _Ella fue la que dijo las cosas, y al último momento no quiso. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?, más bien ¿Qué diablos piensa? ¿Porque, me enamore de ella?_

De repente se sentó en la cama, abrió un cajón del buro que tenía a lado y busco algo con mucha ansiedad, al encontrar miro la fotografía que le había quitado a Rachel de sus cosas, aquella foto donde salía con sus amigos de la escuela, en eso miro a Youichi.

-¿Le gustara él? –Se preguntó curioso- ¿Entonces por qué diablos me dijo eso?, no la entiendo

Durante toda la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, solo en la cabeza tenían que era lo que pensaba cada uno. Rachel pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas, para levantarse casi a las seis de la mañana; se despertó y tomo un baño. Al terminar de tomar su baño y arreglarse preparaba sus maletas, ya era hora de volver a casa. Estaba muy nerviosa por volver, se había olvidado que durante este campeonato ella y Boris se habían llevado muy mal, cada vez que hablaban por teléfono surgía una fuerte discusión que siempre terminaba con insultos muy fuertes y amenazas. Rachel tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentarse a él cuando llegara a Japón. Al tener todo alistado y casi eran las siete de la mañana, decidió salir de aquella habitación para irse hacia el aeropuerto. El camino fue rápido, llego al aeropuerto y espero a abordar el avión.

Durante su vuelo pudo dormir un poco, necesitaba reconciliarse con el sueño. Pasaron las horas y llego a Japón, la azafata la despertó ya que quedó completamente dormida. Al volver en sí, salió del avión y fue a buscar su equipaje. Mientras esperaba su equipaje, pensaba si Boris se había molestado en ir por ella. Al tener su equipaje en mano y haber pasado por la aduana, salió para mirar sorprendida a Boris esperándola, quedo sorprendida.

-¿Qué tal tu vuelo? –pregunto al verla acercarse a el

Rachel aún tenía su mirada sorprendida.

-Normal –le respondió

Boris solo suspiro amargamente, tomo la maleta de Rachel –de mala gana- dio la media vuelta y se fue detrás de él. El camino del aeropuerto a casa fue tranquilo sin ningún comentario ni nada, todo normal. Pero Rachel tenía que prepararse para lo que fuera, cualquier palabra, cualquier movimiento en falso, toda la seriedad podría venirse para abajo.

Llegaron a casa y Rachel comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa a un. Entraron y Boris lanzo las maletas hacia una esquina.

-Ve y espérame en el comedor –le dijo un tanto molesto

Rachel sorprendida le hizo caso, hasta ella quedo sorprendida era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que ella lo obedecía sin reclamarle o hacerle una mueca. Fue a sentarse en el comedor y espero a Boris. Unos minutos después Boris apareció y se sentó.

-¿Qué tal los viajes? –pregunto

-Normales –dijo ella muy sorprendida

-¿No te sabes otra palabra? –dijo algo molesto

Ella movió la cabeza diciendo no

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿Sabes que paso con Barthez?

-Solo sé que en Australia no se presentó, ¿No lo has buscado?

-He tratado, pero se está escondiendo

-Bueno, ese detalle ya no es mío. Yo solo te di información de lo que hacia

-Sí. Pero sabes tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes –le dijo esto muy seriamente

Rachel comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Sabes –dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ahora que estuviste lejos, te diste el lujo de insultarme

Boris se puso detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada y se puso más nerviosa aún.

-La madre superiora del orfanato ya me había advertido que te dabas el lujo de responderle a tus mayores –le decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa aun- pero ahora que no estás lejos, que estamos frente a frente me gustaría que ahora me digas todo lo que me dijiste por teléfono –en eso su mano derecha la movía lentamente por el cuello de Rachel, hasta llegar a su mandíbula; la tomo y le alzo la cabeza para que viera su rostro, Rachel estaba completamente nerviosa-Te escucho…

Era la primera vez que Rachel sentía un miedo terrible hacia Boris, era la primera vez que sentía como un horrible escalofrió invadía su espalda. Se quedó ahí callada.

-Lo supuse –dijo Boris mientras la soltaba- Ahora no tienes el valor de decirme las cosas

Rachel sintió el corazón en su garganta sentía que quería vomitarlo, había sido una mala idea retarlo.

-Bueno, te aviso que el próximo lunes regresas a la escuela, te justifique que sufriste una operación del apéndice, así que te preguntan algo a ya, invéntate lo que quieras –le dijo mientras veía como se dirigía hacia el estudio

Rachel lo miro sorprendida, tanto que sintió un fuerte odio hacia él. Solo formo puños en sus manos y se tragó su coraje. Se levantó de la silla y fue por sus maletas.

Llego a su habitación y se encerró en ella, solo suspiraba profundamente. Al sentirse un poco más tranquila comenzó a desempacar todo, su ropa, y aquellas pelucas que –realmente- le encanto usar durante el campeonato, pensaba si tiraba las pelucas o las guardaba para futuro, para alguna fiesta o halloween. Decidió guardarlas.

Al finalizar de desempacar todas sus cosas, saco aquel disco de arias de _Handel_, de Magdalena Ciani que compro en EU, y lo estreno en aquel radio que tanto gozaba oír.

Era una tarde tranquila, esas tardes que Rachel extraño tanto por casi dos meses. Estaba tranquila leyendo en la sala, una de sus novelas favoritas _"Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres"_ de _Stieg Larsson _cuando, Boris apareció, ella solo lo ignoro. Este tomo el control de la televisión, la encendió y subió el volumen.

-¿Te molesta el ruido? –pregunto algo sarcástico

Rachel alzo su mirada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo su cabeza le dijo no.

Retomo la lectura de su libro e intento ignorar a Boris. Él puso en las noticias, y lo primero que había era una noticia sobre el beyblade, sobre la final.

-Hoy anunciamos el formato para las finales del beyblade –dijo DJ Jazzman

Rachel rápidamente alzo la mirada, y Boris lo noto, al ver su mirada fija en el televisor lanzo una sonrisa, si algo logro en esa muchacha era que le gustara el beyblade.

-Los Blitzkreig Boyz con cuatro victorias y una derrota, tiene su pase asegurado para la final, pero en cambio para la Dinastía F y el BBA Revolution será un encuentro de eliminatoria para la final, ya que ambos equipos están empatados con tres victorias y dos derrotas…

Rachel cerró el libro y se levantó del sofá para salir de ahí, se fue directa a su habitación y comenzó a pensar sobre las próximas batallas, cuando a su mente vino Kai, y pensó si él estaba enojado con ella, fue a sentarse en la ventana y empezó a contemplar el cielo. Se podía ver como las nubes estaban tan esponjosas con ganas de dormir en ellas, los pájaros pasaban tranquilos volando y cantando, era una tarde muy tranquila, las tarde que Rachel extraño por casi dos meses.

Kai estaba en una habitación de hotel, haciendo ejercicio, ya se encontraba en Japón. Trataba de despejar su mente, estaba molesto con Rachel. Pensaba que había hecho mal en aquel momento, hizo algo que nunca en sus dieciséis años de su vida había hecho: ser tierno y lindo.

_-Se supone que a toda chica le gusta eso ¿No?_ –pensaba mientras hacia sus abdominales

Se revolvía su cabeza pensando que había hecho mal, así que en lo primero de la lista puso _enamorarme de ella_.

Kai jamás en su vida se había enamorado, y era una mezcla de emociones tanto asombrosas como espantosas.

La primera vez que le puso atención a Rachel, fue cuando sintió la _"flecha"_ de Cupido, por así decirlo. Era cuando estaba en Italia, un día que decidió almorzar solo sin sus compañeros en el restaurant del hotel, ahí fue cuando por primera vez la miro, sin ninguna peluca, sin disfraz era la Rachel normal. La miro mientras buscaba un asiento, Rachel jugaba con un tenedor y tenía su mirada muy perdida en el tenedor, se veía triste y seria. Sintió algo hacia ella, algo que lo atrajo completamente. También algo que Kai no iba olvidar fue una conversación entre Tala y Bryan sobre ella.

_-¿Y cómo se llama?_ –preguntaba Bryan muy curioso

Al escuchar eso Kai se acercó a la puerta de la recamara.

-_Rachel, es su nombre_

_-¿Y qué, es algo de Boris?_

_-Así es, es su hija_ –dijo Tala muy serio

_-¡¿Hija?!_ –Dijo muy sorprendido_- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?_

_-No su hija, adoptiva_

_-¿Le filtra información a Boris del campeonato, cierto?-_pregunto Bryan muy curioso

_-Pues no. Según ella, solo vigila al Batallón Barthez_

_-¡Eso es mentira! –_Exclamo Bryan molesto- _Le ha de filtrar hasta lo que no se hace, ¿Y le hiciste algo?_

_-Solo la amenace, en estos momentos ha de estar haciendo sus maletas para volver a Japón_

Kai regreso a la realidad al escuchar el teléfono, se levantó del suelo y contesto.

-¿Digan? –pregunto curioso

_-¡Kai!_ –Exclamo una mujer- _Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué no me habías hablado?_

-Lo siento, lo olvide –respondió muy serio

Solo Kai oyó como la mujer suspiro

_-No te he visto en casi dos meses_

-Lo sé, perdón. Estoy muy ocupado con esto del campeonato

_-¿Por qué estás en un hotel?, sabes que puedes venir a mi casa. No tienes que gastar tu dinero_

-Pensé que andabas fueras, en eso de giras y todo lo que haces

_-Aun no, hasta el próximo mes, es muy probable. ¿Cuándo termina tu campeonato?_

-Mañana

_-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, cariño –_le dijo

Kai solo lanzo una sonrisa

-Te veo cuando todo esto acabe, adiós –y colgó

Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

Rachel estaba preparando su ropa para el día de mañana. Iría a ver las finales, miraría todos los juegos, la Dinastía F contra los BBA Revolution y la final, ella iría para apoyar a Kai, aunque en sus planes no estaba ya verlo, al menos por un tiempo, pero ella nunca pensó en darle su número de celular o la dirección de donde vivía, sí que era una tonta y muy tonta. Pero bueno, pensaba si mañana lo vería hablaría con él sobre lo que paso en Australia y acabar con estas dudas de una vez por todas.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 Fuego

Rachel caminaba entre una multitud de gente para poder entrar en el estadio, era un caos. Era gente por montones, demasiados fanáticos. Claro si Rachel se ponía a pensar esta sería la batalla del siglo. La primera batalla que se vería era la Dinastía F contra el BBA Revolution para ver cuál de los dos eran dignos rivales para los Blitzkreig Boyz. Mientras Rachel lograba zafarse de un mar de fanáticos, a lo lejos escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Rachel!

Ella volteaba para todos lados pero no miraba y ni mucho menos identificaba a esa persona.

-¡Rachel! –insistían

Seguía buscando desesperadamente cuando miro a una chica acercarse a ella, esa chica era su amiga, Kayako, quien al llegar rápidamente la abrazo.

-¡Kayako!-exclamo Rachel sorprendida

-¡Al fin llegaste! –Decía muy feliz- ¿Qué tal los viajes?

-Pues bien –decía mientras se soltaban-Pero ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Y Youichi, Kazuki y Hitomi?

-Kazuki, está enfermo tiene diarrea. Youichi viene conmigo por ahí esta y Hitomi ya sabes, prefirió quedarse en casa

-¡Ah! –exclamo sorprendida

En esos momento llego Youichi quien traía un look de cabello diferente, la última vez que Rachel lo miro tenia cabello de hongo estilo _Harry Potter_ y ahora estaba su cabello completamente corto, este que al ver a Rachel quedo sorprendido.

-¿¡Rachel!? –dijo demasiado sorprendido

-¡Hola Youichi! –exclamo ella

Este se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas tanto que Rachel quedo sorprendida.

-También te extrañe –dijo muy sorprendida

-Perdón Rachel –decía algo nervioso mientras se soltaba de ella- es que te extrañe mucho

-Yo también Youichi –le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Después de una plática algo corta ya que no escuchaban muy bien decidieron ir a tomar asiento en las gradas y esperar la batalla. Al estar en las gradas platicaron un poco, casi todas las preguntas eran de por qué Rachel había ido al campeonato mundial, ella evadió la verdad del por qué fue y les dijo una mentira que ni ella se la creyó, que Boris quería que a ella le gustara el beyblade, Kayako y Youichi dudaron de su respuesta pero sabían que Rachel no les diría la verdad, Rachel también les comento que les trajo recuerdos de los países que visito y que se los daría cuando fuera a la escuela.

-Oye, supiste que Boris te justifico en la escuela, que sufriste una operación del apéndice –dijo Youichi

-Sí, me dijo todo el día que llegue. Pero bueno ya quiero regresar a la escuela, la extraño

-Sí que eres rara Rachel –dijo Kayako en tono de broma

Rachel sonrió, ya extrañaba a sus amigos.

Siguieron platicando cuando todas las luces del estadio se apagaron y así fue como el trio guardo silencio, para que una sola luz iluminara a DJ Jazzman.

-¡Por fin es hora de decidir qué equipo llegara a la final! –menciono DJ Jazzman con su estado de ánimo del de siempre

El público y sus amigos grito de emoción, Rachel ya se había acostumbrado a ese escándalo. DJ Jazzman presento a los dos equipos, primero se hicieron presentes la Dinastía F y después los BBA Revolution, después de hacer la presentación de los equipos, se le dio honor de presentación al abuelo de Tyson Kinomiya. Después de las presentaciones era hora de ver el estadio, una pequeña plataforma con un dragón enroscado en medio, se veía simple pero era un camino muy angosto. Mientras tanto, los White Tigers X y el PBB All Starz miraban el partido por una televisión.

-El trabajo en equipo… no es la fortaleza de Tyson –dijo Max muy serio

-Es verdad –menciono Ray- espero que Tyson se apoye con Daichi para poder pasar

Mientras tanto en otra habitación los Blitzkreig Boyz, también miraba el juego. Kai tenía su mirada muy puesta en el televisor, Tyson tenía que llegar a bey batallar con él, quisiera o no.

Los equipos se alistaron, alzaron sus lanzadores.

-Tres, dos, uno…

-¡Let it rip! –gritaron los cuatro

Todos los beyblades salieron disparados, la Dinastía F decidió ir directos al ataque, pero para su sorpresa el BBA Revolution fueron más listos que ellos. Ambos, Raúl y Julia iban directos a atacar al pequeño Daichi, pero este se hizo a un lado y Tyson los ataco, provocando que casi el blade de Raúl saliera del estadio. Bendita sea la suerte de la Dinastía F, no salieron del estadio.

Rachel ya había notado que el equipo de Kinomiya, no era el mejor en batallas de dos contra dos, pero ahora mostraban una gran mejoría.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo Youichi- eso estuvo cerca

-Lose un pequeño milímetro y Raúl quedaría fuera- menciono Kayako en tono de burla

-Tienen suerte –dijo Rachel muy seria

Kayako y Youichi voltearon a mirarla extrañados, conocían a Rachel y cuando platicaban sobre beyblade, ella se mantenía al borde del tema.

-¡Wow, Rachel! –Exclamo sorprendida Kayako- sí que ir a ver el campeonato te cambio mucho

Ella volteo sorprendida no sabía que decir solo lanzo una leve sonrisa.

La batalla era desesperante para la Dinastía F, quedaron realmente sorprendidos por el cambio de juego de los BBA Revolution, pensaron que les ganaría fácilmente pero que equivocados estaban. Raúl y Julia alinearon sus beyblades cuando, el pequeño Daichi se lanzó sobre ellos para atacarlos pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, ambos beyblades se hicieron a un lado rápidamente y Daichi golpeo el beyblade de Tyson, un gran _¡Ahh!_ Se escuchó por parte del público.

-¡Que tonto! –grito Youichi

-Cálmate, fue un pequeño descuido –dijo Kayako asustada

Rachel los miro muy sorprendida, pero decidió poner más atención en la batalla. Logro apreciar como Julia Fernández se encontraba llena de estrés, y mucho. Su blade se encontraba golpeando con desesperación al beyblade de Tyson, pero siempre fallaba los golpes, y cada vez se veía más débil.

-¡Que lenta! –exclamo Tyson

Dándole un fuerte golpe a su beyblade, haciendo que este rebotara contra el estadio unas tres veces y volara en el aire, para salir del estadio. Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido, hasta Rachel ya que para ella Julia era una bey jugadora muy intrépida, nada tonta. Raúl sorprendido se lanzó desde lo alto del dragón en el estadio y le dio un fuerte golpe al blade de su hermana. Ambos suspiraron al ver que el blade regreso al estadio y continuaba girando.

-¡Despierta, compañera! –le grito Raúl a su hermana

Ella volteo a mirarlo y solo dijo si con su cabeza.

Raúl y Daichi comenzaron a jugar al gato y al ratón, se iban persiguiendo por todo el estadio hasta que Tyson le pido a Daichi que se concentrara en lo que debía concentrarse, a mala gana lo hizo.

¡Qué batalla!, aunque la batalla simultanea no era la especialidad de los BBA Revolution, y si de la Dinastía F, el primer equipo estaba demostrando que podían hacer mucho más de lo que ellos pudieran imaginarse.

-¡Vamos Julia! –Exclamo Raúl- No podemos bey batallar individualmente, hay que mantenernos en equipo.

-Quien te viera Raúl, al fin expresas lo que sientes, eso dice que ya eres todo un hombre –menciono Julia muy alegre- Bien hermanito es hora de darles una lección a ellos

-¡Bien hermana!

Ahora la batalla estaba que ardía, la Dinastía F logro recuperarse mientras el BBA Revolution comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales más, el pequeño Daichi.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamo Kayako- sí que esta batalla está que arde, ¡El fuego español de la Dinastía F quemara al BBA Revolution!

Youichi comenzó a reírse

-No lo creo –dijo una muy seria Rachel

-¿Qué? –dijeron sorprendidos Kayako y Youichi

-Admito que la Dinastía F, tiene más años practicando el beyblade en equipo que los BBA Revolution, pero el BBA, es más fuerte en ataque y velocidad. Podrían vencerlos, pero el trabajo en equipo no es el fuerte de ellos

Kayako y Youichi miraron a Rachel sorprendidos, jamás en las conversaciones que tenían sobre beyblade ella hacia su opinión, porque no sabía nada de beyblade y ahora, iba al campeonato mundial ¡Y sabia más que todos ellos juntos!, que cambio radical. Los cuatro beyblades giraban alrededor del plato todos detrás de todos cuando, los beyblades de la Dinastía F, subieron hacia aquel dragón, haciendo que Daichi se desviara y Tyson fuera detrás de ellos. Raúl y Julia lograron un ataque hacia Tyson, poniéndolo en medio de ellos dos, y así comenzándolo a golpear sin parar.

-Hasta a mí me duelen esos golpes –dijo Youichi

-Van a perder, estoy segura –decía Kayako con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No! –Exclamo Rachel- Tienen que ganar

Ambos la miraron extrañados, definitivamente esta no era la Rachel que conocían.

Logro Tyson zafarse del ataque de los gemelos Fernández, y el y Daichi decidieron poner en plan su ataque, Tyson y Daichi pusieron sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos y su beyblades se acomodaron en posición de llantas y se pegaron a las puntas y con un fuerte grito ambos iban directos a sacar a la Dinastía F del juego. Sorprendidos ellos lograron esquivar ese golpe de gran potencia.

-¡Por Dios! –Grito Youichi- eso fue un golpe mortal

-Si no se quitan esos dos el BBA, los hubiera acribillado

-Les dije que eran fuertes –dijo Rachel un tanto seria

La Dinastía F se mostraban cansados, Julia no podía creerlo jamás se había agotado tanto en una batalla. Cuando a lo lejos escucharon una porra que iba para ellos. Alzaron su mirada y vieron a un grupo de cirqueros animándolos. Las caras de los gemelos cambiaron radicalmente, de serios a felices; Rachel no conocía a la Dinastía F al 100% pero había leído –o escuchado- que ellos había crecido en un circo, junto con su entrenador, un rubio bien vestido de nombre Romero, Rachel automáticamente recordó la hierba de romero. Ese equipo de porras animo completamente a los gemelos, y volvieron a tomar el control de esta batalla.

El BBA Revolution se encontraba desesperado y a punto de perder la cabeza cuando a Kinomiya se le vino una idea a la cabeza, estiro la oreja de Daichi y comenzó a susurrarle su plan al oído.

-¡Podremos hacer eso! –susurro Daichi sorprendido

-Puede que no funcione –dijo Tyson- Pero si lo hacemos será verdaderamente genial

Daichi mostro una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Hagámoslo! –exclamo

Los beyblade solo giraban y giraban si para en el plato, cuando ambos equipos decidieron mostrar ahora sí lo mejor de ellos. Los beyblade de Tyson y Daichi andaban en zigzag directos hacia la Dinastía F, a lo que todo mundo noto que era una táctica de la Dinastía F.

-¡Que copiones! –exclamo Raúl

-Sí, pero esos plagiadores lo hacen todo mal.

Ambos beyblades de la Dinastía F tomaron velocidad, y solo Tyson fue detrás de ellos, cuando Daichi alisto su ataque e iba con gran velocidad, y, para sorpresa de todos lanzo su fuerte golpe hacia Tyson, todo mundo quedo sorprendido. Tyson iba a gran velocidad contra la Dinastía F.

-¡Vamos _Dragoon Galaxy Turbo_! –grito Tyson

Una bestia bit, en forma de dragón azul salió del beyblade de Tyson, y como un huracán saco volando los beyblades de la Dinastía F. los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos, sus beyblades quedaron justo detrás de ellos.

El público grito de emoción como siempre, aquel escándalo del cual Rachel ya estaba acostumbrada, solo ella sonrió, ahora seguiría la batalla más esperada. Los Blitzkreig Boyz contra el BBA Revolution, batalla épica, batalla milenaria, todos susurraban un sinfín de cosas sobre la futura batalla, pero Rachel sabía que esta batalla sería más que todo lo que decían. Sería una batalla por cuestión de honor.

DJ Jazzman anuncio un receso de treinta minutos para antes de que la batalla comenzara. Kayako, Youichi, y Rachel estaban en un pasillo frente a una máquina expendedora de sodas y solo platicaban.

-¡Vaya fue una batalla genial! –exclamo Youichi mientras miraba que compraría

-Lose, si hubiera apostado en contra de la BBA hubiera perdido millones –comentaba Kayako como si nada- pero me sorprendieron mucho ¿Tu qué opinas Rachel?

Ella alzo la mirada sorprendida, estaba distraída.

-Pues qué bien por ellos, llegaron a la final.

-Vaya ya eres la Rachel de antes

-¿A qué te refieres Kayako? –pregunto curiosa

-En el estadio ahí, hablaste como una experta en el tema cuando tú nunca hablabas de beyblade con nosotros. ¿Qué tanto aprendiste en el campeonato?

-Pues nada, sigo igual de hueca en el beyblade

-A mí no me mientas –decía Kayako muy juguetona- aprendiste mucho y ya has de saber más que todos nosotros juntos

-No, enserio –decía con una sonrisa nerviosa- solo se pocas cosas más que antes eso es todo

-Oigan –les interrumpió Youichi- ¿Van a querer algo?

-A mi cómprame una soda de manzana –dijo Kayako muy animada

-No te apures por mí, gracias Youichi

-¿Segura Rachel? –Menciono muy preocupado-¿No quieres una soda de uva, mandarina, ponche?

-No, gracias Youichi –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Youichi se en bobo con esa sonrisa, extraño esa sonrisa por dos largos meses.

-¡Hey! –Le exclamo Kayako- ¿Mi soda?

-¡Ah, perdón! –menciono saliendo de sus pensamientos

Kayako solo miro seriamente a Youichi, ella lo noto desde el primer día que Youichi vio a Rachel, estaba enamorado de ella. Le encelaba un poco eso, no sabía por qué jamás en su vida ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, había tenido novios sí, pero no comprendía por qué le celaba tanto el hecho de que Youichi estuviera enamorado de Rachel, al menos ella veía que Rachel no se daba cuenta de que él estaba loco por ella, eso era lo bueno pero, ¿Por qué le celaba tanto? Youichi hace un año y medio tuvo una novia igual de su género (amante de la computación y una hacker) y jamás se encelo de ella, ¿Porque con Rachel si? Reacciono al ver como Youichi extendía su mano para darle su soda.

-Mensa reacciona

Ella se molestó y le arrebato la soda.

-Nada más ábrela y que te explote en la cara y me rio a morir –dijo al ver cómo le arrebato la soda

Ella solo le saco la lengua y Rachel comenzó a reírse.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 Cuestión de Honor

Rachel se había logrado escapar de sus amigos por unos momentos para poder buscar a Kai, claro se puso a pensar que esa búsqueda sería inútil y además no quería verlo frente a frente, pero tenían que hablar aunque no quisiera ninguno de los dos. Caminaba y pensaba si la dejarían pasar a donde descansaban los jugadores, la respuesta obvia seria no. Caminaba y caminaba cuando dio con el lugar, estaba vacío, era la parte más vacía del estadio. Tal vez la gente no se había dado cuenta de que aquí hacían los jugadores o eran muy lentos para averiguarlo, Rachel miro que no había guardias así que decidió aventurarse hacia los pasillos. Miraba demasiadas puertas y puertas hasta que miro una que llevaba el símbolo de los Blitzkreig Boyz, sintió miedo. Si _¿Ahí estaban Tala y los demás?, ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿Kai la defendería?_ Tantas preguntas inundaron su cabeza, con miedo se acercó a la puerta y toco levemente, unos segundos y nadie abrió, volvió a tocar normalmente y aun así nadie abrió. Suspiro aliviada y dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí y encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando en el pasillo delante de ella venia Tala Ivanov, al verlo quedo completamente sorprendida. Tala alzo su mirada y vio a Rachel mirándolo en un estado de shock, solo este sonrió con mucha malicia y comenzó acercarse a ella. Las piernas de Rachel se quedaron congeladas, solo miraba como Tala se acercaba a ella.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Rachel Balkov, se atrevió a venir a las finales, que valentía

Rachel sintió un coraje al oír el apellido Balkov, odiaba que combinaran su nombre con el apellido de Boris, si en la escuela cuantas veces no quería golpear a los maestros cuando en la lista la mencionaban _"Balkov, Rachel"_

-¿Cómo esta Boris?, ¿Le mandaste nuestros saludos? –menciono al estar más cerca de ella

Tala la arrincono en la pared y extendió su brazo para evitarle el paso.

-¿Qué quieres Ivanov? –pregunto muy nerviosa, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

-De ti –dijo mientras la examinaba con la mirada- mucho pero, será después del campeonato. ¡Diablos chica, como me excitas! –exclamo

-Yo no hago nada para provocarte –dijo más nerviosa aun

-Es verdad, tal vez eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres sencilla, una muchacha cualquiera –Tala acerco su rostro al de ella, pero Rachel hizo el suyo a un lado- No sé cómo logras provocarme, sin hacer nada

Rachel comenzó a temblar de sus manos, siempre cuando estaba nerviosa sus manos temblaban como si fuera a sufrir una terrible convulsión.

-Oye, ¿Te gusto el beso de la otra vez? –le pregunto al oído

¡Ah, como maldecía ese beso!, fue su primer beso. Ella hubiera dado todo lo que fuera porque su primer beso fuera con Kai, pero ni modo ya no había nada más que hacer, no iba regresar en el tiempo con un DeLorean a impedir dicho beso.

-Porque a mi si

Tala la tomo de su barbilla y trato de moverle la cara, ella lo impedía, pero sabía que Tala era mucho más fuerte que ella. Logro voltearla y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Solo uno más, de la suerte para mi juego

-Por favor, suéltame –dijo muy nerviosa- Nunca te he, ni te hecho nada

Tala pego su frente a la de ella y cerro sus ojos.

-Es verdad –dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo, tanto que Rachel se sorprendió- Pero te veo y me vuelves loco, y sin hacerme nada. ¿Qué clase de feromona tienes para volverme así?

-Ninguna –respondió- No sé que tengo yo para volverte así, además ¿Sientes amor por mí? –le pregunto, que hasta ella se sorprendió al preguntarle eso

Solo el comenzó a reírse.

-¿Amor? –Decía entre risas- ni siquiera sé que es eso, jamás me lo dieron…

-¿Entonces?, no me voy a prestar para acostarme contigo. No soy así.

-Lo sé… solo un beso y te dejo en paz –decía mientras separa su frente de la de ella

Rachel se quedó callada, y cerró sus ojos. Tala lo noto y acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Rachel no se prestó para el beso pero si era la única manera de quitarse a Tala de encima, lo dejaría darle el beso. Termino de besarla y la empujo hacia el frente.

-Vete… -dijo muy serio- en diez minutos comienza mi juego

Rachel comenzó a caminar y luego se anduvo a correr, Tala al oír como Rachel se iba corriendo, volteo su mirada y se maldijo como nunca.

Rachel llego a los asientos y sus amigos la miraron toda agotada por correr y muy pálida.

-¿Rachel que paso? –pregunto Youichi muy preocupado

-Na… nada –dijo muy agitada

-¿Segura? –Le dijo Kayako muy preocupada- Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-Estoy bien chicos, solo corrí mucho. Quiero sentarme

Rachel se sentó en medio de los dos y respiraba agitadamente, al estar un poco más tranquila recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga Kayako. Y esta la abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? –le insistió

-Sí, estoy bien

Qué más quisiera Rachel poder desquitar todo lo que paso, pero como toda su vida ella no tenía con quien hablar para poder desahogarse, ni con Anabela aquella novicia del orfanato que tanto quería. Rachel no le deseaba ningún mal a Tala, pero siempre le tuvo miedo y la bomba tuvo que explotar justo ahora, Rachel quería poder decir lo que acababa de pasar, pero decidió guardarse todo como siempre lo hacía. Las luces del estadio se apagaron y Rachel se hizo a un lado de Kayako, para dejarla tranquila y que disfrutara del juego. DJ Jazzman pareció en escena, luciéndose –como siempre- y presento a los primeros en jugar. Al primero que hizo escena fue al pequeño Daichi Sumeragi, quien se veía feliz y contento. Luego presento a Tala quien se veía serio, como si nada hubiera pasado antes del partido. Ambos contrincantes pasaron al frente pero habían olvidado algo muy importante, sus compañeros: Tyson Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari.

-Oigan –menciono sorprendido DJ Jazzman- parece que ustedes dos olvidaron lago y muy importante

Ambos ignoraron el comentario de DJ Jazzman.

-Parece que Tyson es un muy gallina para venir a ver tu humillación ¿Verdad, Daichi? –dijo Tala con una sonrisa

-¡Para empezar! –Exclamo Daichi- Nadie dicen nada malo de Tyson excepto yo, y ¿Tu equipo?, de seguro están practicando sus caras de chicos malos

-Sera mejor que cierres tu bocota –dijo ahora un Tala muy furioso- y me muestres todo lo que tengas, enano

Todo el público miraba sorprendido a los jugadores, pero ¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros?

-Kai, ¿Dónde estás? –susurro Rachel

El bey estadio apareció, era un estadio grande con una enorme roca en medio y alrededor había agua. Se veía un estadio sencillo sin nada que aportar pero todo dependería de que hicieran ambos bey jugadores. Ambos alistaron sus lanzadores.

-Tres, dos, uno

-¡Let it rip! –gritaron a la vez

Los beyblades salieron disparados a una increíble velocidad, que rápidamente decidieron atacarse. Los beyblades de ambos se golpeaban con mucha violencia, más por parte de Tala, ya que él sentía que tenía cuentas pendientes con Daichi y el, solo procuraba esquivarlo y de vez en cuando darle un fuerte ataque.

-_Debo hacer tiempo para que Kenny pueda reparar el beyblade de Tyson si no…_ -pensaba Daichi

-¿Qué está haciendo ese niño? –pregunto Youichi

-Parece como si estuviera solo, esquivando los ataques de Tala –dijo Kayako

-No parece, está esquivando los ataques –dijo Rachel y ambos voltearon a verla- creo que él quiere ganar tiempo

Y era verdad, Daichi solo quería ganar tiempo para reparar el beyblade de Tyson ya que en la batalla anterior contra la Dinastía F, su beyblade quedo demasiado dañado.

Tala no se iba a tocar el corazón en esta batalla, en cada oportunidad iba y le daba fuertes golpes a Daichi, el pobre pequeño solo procuraba esquivarlo pero Tala parecía que le leía los movimientos.

-_Algo pasa_ –pensaba Tala- _Daichi no está bey batallado como debe, solo busca ganar tiempo. Si, está buscando ganar tiempo, quiere decir que el beyblade de Tyson quedo dañado en la batalla pasada, y tal vez lo están modificando…._

La mirada de Tala cambio repentinamente e invoco el poder de su bestia bit.

-¡No intentes buscar más tiempo Daichi! –grito Tala

Daichi miro sorprendido a Tala.

-¡Vamos Strata Dragoon! –Grito el pequeño- demostrémosle a Tala lo que sabemos hacer

Los beyblades se lanzaron para golpearse fuertemente, tanto que el agua que había en el estadio salió del mojando a DJ Jazzman. En ese momento Daichi pensó que ya había fallado que no había logrado cumplir la promesa de mantener tiempo, Tala ya lo tenía justo donde quería.

-_No me ganaras Daichi_ –pensaba como un loco

No era que Tala estuviera loco, pero ese pequeño logro vencerlo en Italia, casi humillándolo y Tala no podía soportar eso, no era venganza era un cuestión de honor para él. Daichi era un digno oponente y ahora le mostraría lo mejor que pudiera.

-¡Vamos, no te rindas Daichi! –grito Tyson

Daichi y Tala sorprendidos voltearon a mirar a todo el equipo de la BBA. Daichi miro contento a su equipo, parecía que su ánimo había subido hasta las nubes.

-¡Vaya, digna presencia! –grito Tala aun en su actual estado de demencia

-¡Claro que si Tala! –Le devolvió Tyson- Y ahora Daichi no tiene que ganar tiempo, ahora si puede mandar a tu Wolborg devuelta a Rusia.

Tala lo miro con una furia tremenda en sus ojos y regreso con Daichi a la batalla. Sus beyblades seguían golpeándose con tremenda ira, hasta que el pequeño Daichi saco su ataque especial.

Un dragón blanco con adornos metálicos salió del beyblade de Daichi, y del beyblade de Tala un lobo blanco, feroz y hambriento pareció. Los beyblade iban directos al ataque, cuando chocaron de frente. Una fuerte luz salió del estadio, el público quedo sorprendido y cegado por esa luz, Rachel parecía la única que no había sufrido tal ceguera, pudo ver entre la luz ambas bestias bit, luchando ferozmente, no como normalmente lo harían, era como una lucha a muerte.

De repente ambas bestias bit voltearon sus miradas y Rachel quedo realmente sorprendida, la miraron a ella. Rachel sentía que esas dos bestias le hablaban pero solo pudo escuchar unos leves gruñidos por parte de ambas bestias, cuando en esos instantes sus imágenes se desvanecieron al ver que los beyblades de Tala y Daichi se separaban. Y los dos beyblade salieron del estadio.

Tala y Daichi se veían cansados y heridos, aquel impacto fue la última gota que derramo el vaso.

El público, los altos jefes de la BBA y el equipo del pequeño Daichi quedaron sorprendidos.

Daichi se alzó para poder recoger su beyblade, el pequeño niño se veía herido, cansado y adolorido.

-Perdóname… Strata Dragoon –decía el pequeño- No debí… haberte hecho luchar mucho…

-¡Daichi! –grito Tyson muy preocupado

Daichi volteo a mirarlo, su mirada parecía perdida y a medio llorar.

-Perdóname, hice todo lo que podía… -dijo con voz entre cortada

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien –dijo Tyson con una sonrisa

Daichi cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, todos se estremecieron al verlo caer, no sabían si se había desmayado o había dado su último aliento.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 Decisiones

Tala Ivanov se encontraba al otro lado del estadio mirando como Daichi Sumeragi caía al suelo, no sabía si por lo cansado o su fuerza por la batalla lo había consumido completamente. Al ver que el pequeño mocoso no se movía ni en lo más mínimo, por más que Tyson lo llamaba, comenzó a sentir un miedo terrible.

-¡Hay Dios mío! –Exclamo Kayako- ¿Creen que…?

-No lo creo –dijo Youichi nervioso

Rachel se había asustado completamente, Tala podría ser de todo, pero llegar al grado de lastimar a una persona hasta acabar con su alma, no lo era.

-Él está bien –susurraba Rachel- Él está bien

Tyson tenia a Daichi en sus brazos, le hablaba le decía demasiadas cosas incluso lo insultaba pero Daichi no parecía responder, cuando Tyson y los demás escucharon algo, algo demasiado extraño. Y Daichi se alzó rápidamente.

-¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? –pregunto confundido el niño

-¡¿Daichi?! –preguntaron su equipo confundidos

El ruido extraño eran sus tripas, tenía hambre, lucho sin haber almorzado.

Tala al verlo en sus cinco sentidos, suspiro aliviado al igual que todo el público ahí presente.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo Kayako- ese niño nos metió un buen susto

-El punto es que está bien –dijo Rachel muy contenta

-Por lo que veo él está bien –dijo Tala para traer a todos a la realidad- ¿Continuaremos?

Tyson rápidamente volteo a mirar a Tala.

-Daichi, no está en condiciones de pelear –le dijo- pero si quieres continuaremos lo que quedo pendiente

Tala solo rio.

-Lamento decirte Tyson que, ya tengo más de un problema

Tala alzo su beyblade para sorpresa de todos, tenía una enrome rajada en medio; Daichi le dejo un gran recuerdo a Tala en su beyblade.

-¡Si el beyblade de Tala esta arruinado!... –exclamo Kayako

-Quiere decir que, están en un punto muerto –prosiguió Youichi

-¿Punto muerto? –pregunto Rachel extrañada

-Sí, quiere decir que… El punto decisivo será entre Kinomiya y Hiwatari…

Rachel quedo sorprendida.

En esos momentos se pudo escuchar la voz de unos de los altos mandos de la BBA, quien todos conocían, el "famoso" Sr. Dickenson.

-Hemos decido que el encuentro se determina como empate, ya que ambos jugadores no se encuentran en condiciones de jugar. Así que el equipo que gane el segundo juego será el campeón definitivo…

Un silencio incomodo se formó.

Tyson sorprendido por la noticia decidió alistarse y pasar hacia el frente; se sentía como en la escuela cuando iba hacer alguna exposición oral y todo el salón lo miraba, ahora era algo parecido pero esta vez, pasaba al frente para bey batallar y lo miraría todo el mundo.

-¡Gente! –Exclamo DJ Jazzman- aun esperamos la presencia de Kai, quien al parecer no ha dado ni una señal

Todo el público estaba sorprendido, incluyendo Rachel que ya se había puesto nerviosa al no ver a Kai. En eso Kai apareció. Se veía cansado, con leves raspones en sus brazos y cara, ¿Qué diablos andaba haciendo?

-¡Vaya Kai acaba de llegar! –exclamo DJ Jazzman- y parece como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión de puercoespines

_-¡Por Dios, Kai!_ –pensaba Rachel

Kai pasó al frente y miro fijamente a Tyson, para luego mostrarle su beyblade. Rachel no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí abajo en el estadio, pero si de algo estaba segura era que Kai se había puesto a practicar hasta el cansancio antes de esta batalla. DJ Jazzman comenzó a hablar, diciendo que ambos jugadores estaban listos para la batalla, cuando Sr. Dickenson interrumpió. Menciono que se había diseñado un estadio especial para ambos luchadores, ya que conociéndolos esta batalla seria mortal. El bey estadio se abrió, era enorme un terreno rocoso. Después de contemplar ese estadio, ambos jugadores alistaron sus lanzadores.

-Un bey estadio de campo abierto –empezó a decir Youichi- dos bey luchadores muy fuertes… creo que deberíamos mejor salir de aquí

-Yo no me voy –dijo Rachel muy molesta y sus amigos se sorprendieron

-¡Wow! –Exclamo Kayako- Tranquila solo fue una broma

Rachel regreso su mirada hacia el frente.

-Definitivamente no eres la misma Rachel –dijo Kayako

-Perdón solo que me emocione mucho con esto.

-Si tú, ándale

Se escuchó el épico: tres, dos, uno y let it rip. Y ambos beyblade salieron disparados como si hubieran sido balas, que al chocar provocaron una inmensa ola de poder tan grande que sorprendió a muchos. Rachel en ese momento tuvo que poner ambos brazos en el traje que llevaba puesto para que no se le levantara la falda.

-¡Eso fue!... –exclamo Kayako sorprendida

-¡Un impacto potente! –continuo la oración Youichi- les dije estos dos se van a matar

Rachel no dijo nada solo miraba el estadio.

Cada golpe que ambos se daban se podía sentir esa ola de poder, era asombrosa pero a la vez muy peligrosa. Si Tyson y Kai seguían así, harían que el estadio se desmoronará completamente. La batalla era intensa, cada golpe que ambos se daban eran peligrosos, pero la gente prefería quedarse a ver la batalla del siglo a salir de ahí. Rachel sentía miedo, tanto poder en dos simples beyblade era realmente asombroso como ridículo, si esos dos beyblades, esas dos bestias bit podían provocar esa inmensidad de poder, ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Ya sabía por qué a Boris le interesaban en un principio. Tyson se sintió desesperado así que decidió atacar ya por primera vez, con su beyblade una tormenta de arena se formó directa para atacar a Kai, el beyblade lo golpeó fuertemente pero Kai logro mantenerse en pie, y le mostro una sonrisa a Tyson, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Kai se alzó y con fuerte estruendo mando a volar el beyblade de Tyson, este choco con la plataforma en la cual estaba y se derrumbó por completo. Tyson callo al estadio, todo el público quedo sorprendido y más sus compañeros de equipo, rápidamente se acercaron a ver si él se encontraba bien. Tyson lentamente se alzaba, la caída había sido dura pero eso no lo detendría en lo más mínimo. Al levantarse, Tyson se sentía como una gelatina, toda tambaleante, de repente sintió un fuerte antojo por una gelatina pero sabía que no era tiempo de comida. Alzo la mirada y observo a Kai, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y con aquellas miradas Tyson le respondió que no lo había derrotado.

-¡Por Dios! –Exclamo Youichi- Si a mí me hubiera pasado eso me hubiera dado por vencido

-Claro porque eres tu –dijo Kayako en tono de burla- pero aquí el del accidente fue Kinomiya y el soporta más cosas que tu

Youichi miro con enojo a Kayako, y esta le saco la lengua.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kai? –Pregunto Tyson entre risas- Si es así no es la gran cosa

-Ni siquiera he comenzado a demostrarte lo que tengo Tyson. ¡Vamos Dranzer!

Tyson se alisto, una tormenta de tierra volvía a formarse en su blade, y más grande, ¡Enorme!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Esa tormenta logro evadir un ataque de Kai, pero cada vez se hacía enorme hasta que oculto a Kai de la escena. Rachel quedo sorprendida tanto que se alzó para poder intentar mirar a Kai, pero era inútil. Sin que muchos lo notaran, la plataforma en la que Kai se encontraba se derrumbó.

_-¡No, Kai!_ –pensó muy preocupada Rachel

Kai estaba tirado en el suelo, la caída igual para él había sido dura. Lentamente se alzaba y miraba la tormenta muy sorprendido. Tyson sorpresivamente lanzo su beyblade sobre él, quedando arriba del beyblade de Kai, él ya se había hartado así que con fuerte ataque lanzo al beyblade de Tyson lejos de él. Ambos se encontraban desesperados se atacaban y esa onda de poder cada vez se hacía más extensa y más peligrosa. La frustración se hizo presente, Kai y Tyson habían llegado al límite de la presión en esta batalla, estaban agitados, tenían serias heridas en sus cuerpos, estaban tan cansados pero no se darían por vencidos. Rachel se sentía desesperada ella ya quería que esta batalla acabara, pero también quería que Kai ganara a pesar de que ese no era el mayor sueño de él. En un arranque de desesperación por ambos decidieron atacarse con todo lo que tenían, el ave fénix y el dragón salieron listos para darse el peor impacto de la batalla.

-¡Aquí quedaron! –exclamo Youichi sorprendido

Rachel cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos, pareciera como si estuviera rezando pero no era así. Ambos beyblades chocaron pero esta vez todo fue diferente, aquella ola de poder que todo sintieron la primera vez, no se hizo presente. Todos los espectadores sintieron un fuerte aire mezclado con un ardor que quemaba fuertemente, Rachel abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar algo que al parecer solo ella podía ver, las dos bestias bit de Tyson y Kai, siendo sostenidas por lo que tal vez sería otra bestia bit.

Aquella posible bestia era extraña. Parecía un ser humano, llevaba cadenas con ganchos amarradas a lo que sería su cuerpo, parecía que la torturaban, en la parte de donde estaban sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda y se le apreciaba un largo cabello negro. Rachel se asustó a tal grado que volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Esa bestia no aguanto más y separo a las dos bestias, haciendo que ambas chocaran. Tyson y Kai ni siquiera habían notado la presencia de esa bestia bit o ser lo que fuera, pero si sintieron la presencia de un tercero en el partido. Después de sentirse liberados por ese bloqueo, continuaron su bey batalla para llevarla al límite. Kai mostro una nueva habilidad en su beyblade, logrando que sus mecanismos trabajaran en reversa logrando golpear el beyblade de Tyson en su máxima potencia. Las bestias bit nuevamente chocaron pero por unos leves segundos, pero con eso basto para dejar a Tyson sorprendido por la fuerza de Kai, este comenzó a golpear a Tyson con toda su máxima fuerza y potencia, un golpe de izquierda a derecha, al frente hacia atrás, eran golpes tan duros que ni siquiera Tyson podía creerlos, y además Kai parecía gozar el momento, se encontraba fuera de sí, sentía un gran placer al mostrarle su nueva técnica a Tyson, un placer que lo satisfacía al cien por ciento.

-Soy yo o Kai se ha vuelto loco –dijo Kayako sorprendida

-Creo que si –contesto Youichi

Rachel se quedó cayada veía con desesperación a Kai, sabía que esto se iba a poner intenso pero no tanto.

-_Kai, no hagas una locura_ –pensaba nerviosa

Tyson buscaba protegerse los ataques, cuando vio una oportunidad para contraatacar, lo hizo y dejo a Kai perplejo por unos segundos. Al reaccionar Kai volvió atacarlo. Cada vez que esos beyblades chocaban parecían que salían chispas, si esos beyblades no se quemaban era por algo o por pura suerte. Por más que estos dos se golpearan, se lastimaran, se cansaran, nada pero nada hacía que se dieran por vencidos. El mejor golpe que los dos se habían dado fue cuando destruyeron el techo del estadio, la incandescente luz del sol ilumino el lugar, los focos parecían inútiles a lado de los rayos del sol. Pero esos rayos mostraron a Kai y Tyson tirados en el suelo del estadio, lentamente ambos se alzaban. Al estar de pie se miraron, Kai se quitó su larga bufanda y la lanzo hacia donde cayera.

Hubo una sorpresa para todos, miraron que ambos beyblade dejaron de girar a la vez. Así que esto era otro empate, pero a Kai y Tyson eso no les importo tomaron sus beyblades y volvieron a lanzarlos. El público estaba emocionado, era algo que Rachel no entendía, ¿Acaso ella era la única preocupada?, pues parecía que sí. Los beyblades giraba y Tyson y Kai, iban de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, un caos pero para ellos dos la realidad se había bloqueado, el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo había desaparecido.

No se sabía cómo, ni porque, pero se miraron ambos jugadores, cansados, tambaleándose de dolor, y sus beyblade ya giraban lentamente unos segundos ¿Quién caería? Y sin esperarlo, Kai cayó al suelo y su beyblade dejo de girar. Se creó un gran silencio en el lugar, y la única que quería llorar era Rachel.

DJ Jazzman quedo tan sorprendido que ni siquiera dijo que Tyson era por tercera vez campeón mundial, solo dijo que el juego había terminado en una voz tan normal sin su estado de ánimo de siempre, que hizo que el público reaccionara. Todos gritaron de emoción, y salieron de sus asientos para felicitar al campeón.

Los amigos de Rachel se unieron al circo y ella solo espero que todos bajaran para no tener que batallar, la gente le pasaba de lado a Kai, quien ya se había alzado y tenía su beyblade en mano. Miro a Tyson abrazado en un mundo de gente, el solo sonrió levemente, había sido la mejor batalla de toda su vida, pero esto no significaría que se daba por vencido aún faltaba mucho. Kai dio la media vuelta y cabizbajo comenzó a caminar. La gente dejo de pasar a su alrededor todos estaba ya con Tyson cuando miro una sombra al frente suyo, alzo la mirada vio a Rachel con una cara de preocupación muy seria.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Kai mostro un rostro serio, Rachel lentamente sonreía.

-¿Era lo que querías, no? –pregunto con su leve sonrisa

Kai no le respondió solo la miraba, y un mar de dudas inundo su cabeza.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar ¿Cierto?

Él dijo que si con su cabeza.

Agacho su mirada y comenzó a caminar para pasarle de lado a Rachel, ella quedo sorprendida se volteo y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? –pregunto

Kai se soltó, y sin mirarla le dijo

-Si

Se quedó más sorprendida aún y Kai continúo caminando dejando ahí a Rachel. Se sintió mal pero, algo que el tenia era un orgullo y muy grande, demasiado. Si lo que más quería en ese momento era abrazarla y agradecerle que estuviera ahí con él, pero su maldito orgullo pudo más, que el sentimiento que sentía por ella.


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 Intruso

Kenny era un genio en la computación y en el beyblade, todos lo llamaban _"Jefe"_ y no por ser el que mandaba si no por ser quien ponía el orden al momento de analizar un beyblade o una computadora.

Kenny se encontraba analizando el partido de hace cuatro días, de Tyson contra Kai, lo analizaba con mucho celo era la mejor batalla que había visto hasta el momento. Mientras miraba noto algo extraño en los primeros veinte minutos, pero no lograba distinguir qué. Reproducía y reproducía la escena cuando unos minutos después lo vio, una extraña cosa sosteniendo a Dranzer y Dragoon por un minuto y medio. Kenny quedo sorprendido. Intento ampliar la imagen pero no podía apreciar aquella cosa que impedía que esas bestias bit se golpearan, desesperado busco en internet un programa para poder buscarle una mejor calidad al video. Tardo media hora en descargarse y diez minutos en instalarlo y cinco minutos en entenderlo. Al poder cambiarle un poco mejor la calidad al video distinguió a una persona o eso parecía, que por todo su cuerpo llevaba cadenas con ganchos y una venda en los ojos. A Kenny se le congelo la sangre, rápidamente busco su teléfono y marco a la casa de Tyson, después del tercer timbre contesto el abuelo de Tyson.

-Buenas tardes señor Kinomiya, ¿Estará Tyson por ahí? –dijo muy cortésmente

-No se encuentra muchacho salió con Daichi a celebrar su victoria, otra vez

-Bueno, muchas gracias señor lo llamare después

Kenny colgó, si se ponía a buscar a Tyson en la calle le tomaría horas, así que decidió guardar una imagen de esa extraña cosa y comentárselo a Tyson en cuanto lo viera.

Rachel iba caminado rumbo a su casa, llevaba como cinco libros gruesos en mano, y como otros seis en la mochila más aparte los de la escuela, se veía cansada y estresada y en su cabeza solo recordaba a sus maestros diciéndole la misma frase sin ningún cambio en especial:

-_Señorita Balkov, ¿Sabe que estuvo ausente más de dos meses en la escuela? Sabemos que estuvo muy enferma pero eso no implica que quede exenta en los exámenes. Lo que tendrá que hacer será un reporte sobre todos los temas que se vieron en el semestre y si aprende algo de eso tal vez pases sus exámenes…_

Rachel se maldecía en el fondo.

Llego a casa abrió la puerta y miro a Boris sentado en la sala leyendo unas carpetas, al oír la puerta miro a Rachel que lo mira completamente furiosa, con demasiada rabia.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Fue lo primero que dijo al verla- Son las seis de la tarde

-En la biblioteca –dijo muy seria

Solo el alzo su cabeza lentamente

-¿Sabes?... –dijo Rachel algo molesta- por tu culpa, por mandarme a ese estúpido campeonato. Me ausente dos meses en la escuela y ya mañana tengo mis exámenes finales ¡Y no sé nada! Tengo que estudiar 200 años de historia, toda la tabla periódica de los elementos, todas las teorías de Newton, todos los quebrados de matemáticas ¡Ah y también! Me tengo que aprender la historia de cinco deportes ¡Que nunca he jugado en mi vida! –dijo eso ultimo con un grito

Boris la miro y luego retorno su mirada a la carpeta que leía

-Dios te dio un cerebro y sabrás usarlo –le dijo

Los ojos de Rachel casi se saltaban de su cara, lo único que quería hacerle era lanzarle toda esa pila de libro a su cabeza, pero decidió controlarse e irse a su habitación. Subió a como pudo las escaleras y sin saber cómo llego a su recamara y lo primero que vio fue su cama soltó los libros y dejo caer la mochila al suelo, se fue acostar directa a la cama, quería conciliar el sueño cuando escucho alguien que la dejo helada.

-Te ves patética –le dijeron

Asustada volteo su mirada hacia la ventana y miro a Kai sentado en ella mirándola.

-¿¡Kai?! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¿¡Cómo es que…!?

-Pues –dijo algo serio- Nunca pensé que Boris fuera tan estúpido en poner su número y dirección en las páginas amarillas

Rachel aun sorprendida se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Kai.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Hora y media

-¿Y cómo es que Boris no te ha…? –dijo si terminar la oración

-Boris ha subido cinco veces y te juro que no sabe que existe esta habitación

-¿Y cómo sabias que esta es mi habitación?

-El tiempo en que viví con él, jamás en su vida había abierto ni una ventana ni una puerta nada en lo más mínimo, no fue difícil ¿Otra pregunta?

-No, no… creo

Rachel se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en la cama y miro a Kai.

-Te vez como si te hubiera pasado un camión encima –le dijo

-Mañana comienzo a presentar mis exámenes finales, y he estado estudiando como nunca en mi vida

-Ya veo… quería hablar contigo

-¿No estabas enojado conmigo? –pregunto curiosa

-Algo

-¡Ah! –Exclamo con una leve risa- ¿Ya se te paso el coraje?

-Poco

-Pues te quedas con las ganas, necesito estudiar y no me desconcentrare para nada, ni con nadie –dijo eso ultimo con énfasis

-¿Cuándo terminas tus exámenes?

-En tres días

-Puedo esperarte… -dijo algo serio

-¿En serio? –dijo muy extrañada

El alzo su cabeza diciendo si

-¿Y cómo estás?

Se encogió de hombros

-Sí, me lo imaginaba

En eso Rachel se recostó de lado en su cama y seguía mirando a Kai, tenía vendajes en sus brazos y unos cuantos curitas en su rostro, se veía tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. Rachel le sonrío levente, pero él no mostro ni una expresión, aunque dentro del decía lo cuan hermosa se veía así.

-¿Te vas a dormir? –le pregunto

-Es probable –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Te veo en tres días

Ella solo con la cabeza dijo si y cerro sus ojos. En menos de cinco minutos Rachel había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, Kai se levantó y recogió todo los libros dejándoselos en su tocador.

Kenny volvió a llamar a la casa de su amigo Tyson, el abuelo volvió a contestarle.

-Tyson está dormido, hijo pero ¿Quieres hablar con Daichi?

-Sí, se lo agradeceré mucho señor

-Claro, espera

Solo Kenny suspiro, Tyson y Daichi serían las únicas personas que durarían más de cuatro días celebrando su victoria, aunque fueran a comer en restaurantes o fueran a ver a niños jugando beyblade en cualquier parque. Unos momentos después pudo escuchar a Daichi que hablaba por el teléfono pero su voz se oía lejana.

-¿Hola?, ¿Jefe?

-Daichi, pon el auricular en tu oído –grito Kenny

-¿El que, en donde?

-Mi voz en tu oreja… -le grito seriamente

Daichi, quien tomaba el teléfono de una manera diferente a la que toda la gente lo tomaba y puso la voz de Kenny en su oreja.

-¡Hola! –exclamo

-Si ya te escucho, oye te quería decir algo ¿Podrían tú y Tyson venir mañana a mi casa?

-¿Por qué? –dijo muy serio el niño

-Es un pequeño detalle sobre la batalla de Kai y Tyson, una observación

-¡Ahh! –Exclamo Daichi- Bueno le diré a Tyson cuando se despierte

-Si no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Kenny colgó y dejo a Daichi curioso, este solo agitaba el teléfono y le hablaba a Kenny si respuesta, cuando el abuelo se acercó a él tomo el teléfono y escucho.

-Ya colgó –le dijo

-¿Colgó? –pregunto curioso

-Sí, ya termino la llamada

-¡Ahh! –exclamo sorprendido

Al siguiente día era hora de exámenes, Rachel estaba sentada en la banca con la mirada perdida, ojerosa y cansada. Tenía la mirada tan perdida en el pizarrón que ni siquiera noto que sus amigos habían entrado al salón a apoyarla.

-¡Vaya luces fatal! –exclamo Youichi

Rachel pareció salir de su trance y solo movió la mirada para ver a sus amigos viéndola.

-Gracias, es lo que toda chica quiere oír –dijo muy sarcástica

-Lo siento pero realmente te vez… horrible…

-¡Cállate Youichi! –le exclamo Kayako mientras le daba un fuerte golpe

-¿Y cómo vas hacerle? –pregunto muy seria Hitomi

-Yo sabré como, por ahora esperare mi examen de matemáticas, entregare le reporte…

En eso Rachel lanzo su cabeza contra el pupitre y se quedó así, sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-¿Rachel? –decía Kayako y Hitomi a la vez mientras se acercaban a ella

Ella alzo la mirada y les dijo que estaba bien que solo quería descansar un poco.

Paso la primera hora un tormento examen de matemáticas de tres hojas con más de doce tipos de problemas que ni Rachel supo cómo respondió.

Rachel se saltó la clase de Ingles, para estudiar su examen de Historia en la biblioteca de la escuela, cada segundo que pasaba quería tirarse en el suelo y caer dormida. Durante su examen de historia tuvo cierta suerte, la mayoría de las preguntas eran de incisos y no batallo tanto. Durante el primer receso se quedó dormida, sus amigos la miraban, no sabían si sentían lastima por ella al verla completamente desvelada y con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se saltó deportes, no quería practicar ni nada y regreso a la biblioteca a estudiar química. La química fue una tortura, no sabía o no podía recordar más allá del H2O, fue la última en salir del examen. Aun le quedaban dos materias más, pero decidió no entrar y estudiar para los exámenes de mañana.

Rachel se encontraba nuevamente en su bloqueo mental, miraba hacia el vacío cuando sus amigos volvieron aparecer para buscarla.

-Rachel –le susurro Kayako

Solo movió la mirada

-¿Te acompañamos a tu casa?

Ella movió la cabeza diciendo no.

-¿Qué harás?, ya pronto cerraran la escuela

-Iré a la biblioteca pública

Kayako suspiro

-Oye sé que te irá bien, cuando estuviste aquí jamás fallaste una tarea y ni un examen parcial

-Esto es diferente, son los exámenes finales. Para poder pasar al próximo grado

Kayako volvió a suspirar cuando en ello apareció su hermano Kazuki, Hitomi y Youichi.

-¿Alguien puede acompañar a Rachel a la biblioteca? –pregunto Kayako

-Iré yo –se ofreció Hitomi rápidamente ganándole a Youichi

-Bien, llévala y mira que entre en ella. Si va sola por la calle colapsara

Ambas amigas iban por la calle rumbo a la biblioteca, Rachel parecía un zombie y Hitomi solo la miraba.

-¿Y por qué fuiste a ese campeonato? –le pregunto de repente

-Por qué Boris me obligo –respondió

-¿Otra vez anda con lo mismo de hace dos años?

-No lose, y ni me interesa –dijo muy seca

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Digo, no quiero alarmarte pero eso que alguien como él te adoptara… no me entra a mí en la cabeza

-Lo sé Hitomi, pero sabes. Pierdo mi tiempo adivinando el por qué lo hizo

-Sí, sí pero al menos date tiempo para averiguar un poco

Rachel medito unos momentos y luego le dijo que si a Hitomi con su cabeza.

Tyson y Daichi iban camino a casa de Jefe, como siempre discutían pero esta vez se oía que su discusión era referente al título de campeón.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Tyson -¿Estas celoso?

-No es eso –le dijo muy molesto- pero también merezco crédito

-¡Te lo hemos dado! –Le dijo- ¿De qué te quejas?

-De que todo mundo solo se lanza contigo ¿Y yo donde quedo?

-Daichi, por el momento la gente me mirara a mi soy tres veces campeón y eso les emociona pero dales tiempo…

-Tiempo, que ridículo

Tyson suspiro, pero luego alzo la mirada para ver la casa donde vivía Kenny.

-Bueno llegamos –dijo

Llegaron y Kenny los recibió, pasaron directos a su recamara, hace tiempo que Tyson no iba ahí que al mirar el lugar quedó sorprendido. Había demasiados CPU, piezas de computadoras y beyblade tirados por doquier, cables, alambres, herramientas Kenny era un poco desordenado en ese concepto pero sabía dónde tenía cada cosa.

-Lamento el desastre chicos –dijo Kenny un tanto apenado

-Vaya y creí que yo era el puerco –dijo Daichi en tono de broma

Tyson solo le lanzo un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Oye! –Le exclamo- ¡Pégale a tu abuelo!

-Cállate quieres –le dijo molesto- Kenny, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos? –le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kenny suspiro.

-Bueno es respecto a la batalla con Kai

-Si lo se

-Bien toma asiento –dijo mientras apuntaba a su cama- y te enseñare el video

Después de encender su laptop, le mostro el video a Tyson y Daichi, primero lo vieron completo veintidós minutos.

-¿Y qué hay de malo o qué? –pregunto Tyson

-¿No notaron nada peculiar? –pregunto Kenny extrañado

-Para serte sincero, no –dijo Daichi

-Yo igual –le continúo Tyson

-¡Ah! –Suspiro Kenny- bien les pondré donde es

-¿Qué paso o qué? –pregunto Tyson muy dudoso

-Mira y lo veras…

Kenny puso durante el minuto trece, lo miraron atentamente y nada, Kenny desesperado repitió la toma y ahí fue cuanto Tyson y Daichi lo miraron, a un extraño en forma de ser humano deteniendo a las dos bestias bit.

-¡Qué demonios es eso! –pregunto Daichi sorprendido

-No tengo idea, pero creo que es una bestia bit

-¿Una bestia bit? –dijo el niño

Tyson estaba sorprendido tanto que tardó en dar su comentario.

-Recuerdo que sentí a alguien más en la batalla pero no vi a nadie –menciono después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada Tyson? –pregunto el Jefe

-Pensé que eran cosas mías pero ya veo que no… alguien intento evitar que Kai y yo continuáramos la batalla

-Nunca había visto algo así, pero investigare muchachos. Si esa cosa es una bestia bit, es más poderosa que las suyas, y puede ser peligrosa…

Tyson y Daichi miraron sorprendidos al Jefe.


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 Ataque Nocturno

Durante tres días Kenny se había descerebrado completamente en averiguar que había sido esa cosa que apareció durante el partido de Tyson y Kai. Investigo en su base de datos sobre las bestias bit y no encontró nada que se le asemejara a esa.

-Esto es extraño –se decía mientras tecleaba en su computadora- No encuentro nada que se le parezca, no hay datos de bestias bit así no hay nada

Kenny se levantó y se lanzó a su cama, suspiro y se quitó los lentes para poder conciliar el sueño.

Rachel despertó había dormido por casi diez horas, volteo a mirar su reloj y vio que eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Seguía recostada en su cama, se sentía relajada y tranquila ya había pasado la tortura de sus exámenes, aunque aún tenía la espina de reprobar el curso. Mientras pensaba a su cabeza vino una imagen de un sándwich con todo, con jamón, mayonesa y mostaza, tomate, aguacate, cebolla, lechuga, todo. Se le hizo agua la boca así que se levantó de la cama y bajo a la cocina. Al llegar miro a Boris sentado en el comedor, tomando vodka y leyendo muchos papeles, últimamente Boris estaba demasiado concentrado en la lectura y eso era curioso.

Rachel solo lo ignoro y se fue directa a la cocina, primero abrió el refrigerador y miro sorprendida. Faltaba demasiada despensa, cerro el refrigerador y se acercó al comedor.

-¡Oye! –Le exclamo- falta demasiada despensa

Boris alzo la mirada

-Los últimos tres días no has comido, no mire la necesidad de comprar

-¿Y tú? –pregunto sorprendida

-He comido fueras

-Oye tengo hambre y necesito ciertas cosas para comer

Boris suspiro y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, cuando saco varios billetes y le dio tres a Rachel, ella los tomo y salió de ahí. Tomo una chamarra y salió de la casa rumbo a una tienda. Pensaba cual sería la tienda más rápida y cerca de casa, recordó y se puso a caminar.

En un callejón había un grupo conformado por muchos jóvenes y algunos niños mirando una batalla de beyblade callejera. El primer contrincante era un joven de tal vez quince o dieciséis años, alto, moreno con el cabello pintado de una mitad negro y la otra rubia y su contrincante era nada más y nada menos que Kai Hiwatari, quien no lucia con su vestimenta habitual, traía un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris, lo único que lo hacía reconocible eran sus marcas azules en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa chico? –le dijo aquel muchacho- ¿Tan dolido estas por haber perdido el campeonato, que te vienes a desquitar con nosotros?

El muchacho comenzó a reírse y Kai, solo lo miraba.

El beyblade de Kai solo giraba en el centro de la plataforma y el beyblade del chico giraba alrededor del a máxima velocidad.

-Fue mala idea retarme, Hiwatari –le menciono con una sonrisa descarada

El chico se alisto para atacarlo, iba a máxima velocidad cuando el beyblade de Kai salió disparado hacia otro lado, el chico quedo sorprendido y Kai lo ataco a traición. Con un fuerte golpe el beyblade de aquel chico salió a máxima velocidad de la plataforma y quedo estampado en una pared, el público ahí presente se quedó sorprendido, y Kai solo recogió su beyblade.

-Y fue una mala idea haberme provocado –le dijo Kai muy molesto

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del callejón, victorioso y odiado por todos en especial por aquel chico de cabello alborotado bicolor. Kai caminaba, iba muy serio cuando alzo la mirada y quedo sorprendido al ver a Rachel entrar en la pequeña tienda de la calle; Rachel no lo había visto ya que ella entro rápidamente al lugar, llevaba una chamarra verde y la falda de la escuela. Pensó si la esperaba o no, aun que ellos habían acordado verse en tres días para hablar sobre lo que ambos sentían, no sabía qué hacer así que solo se recargo en la pared. Rachel estaba revisando los vegetales tenía que comprar varios, en eso un grupo de chicos entro al lugar entre ellos estaba aquel chico del cabello estilo Cruela Devil, a quien Kai había humillado hace un par de minutos, uno de los chicos del grupo el cual se veía el más mayor, se acercó a la persona que atendía y le pidió una cajetilla de cigarros, sin preguntarle su edad ni nada se la vendió. El chico de cabellos bicolor iba caminando entre pasillos cuando miro a Rachel, que estaba hincada buscando vegetales. El joven la miro sorprendido y más por que comenzó a preciar las piernas de ella. Rápidamente la deseo mientras la contemplaba lanzo un leve silbido y Rachel lo escucho. Volteo a mirarlo y le lanzo una mirada molesta, el solo sonrió y le lanzo un beso. Rachel muy molesta se levantó y lo ignoro. Se dirigió a pagar toda la mercancía y trato de ignorar las miradas de ese grupo, realmente ya estaba muy acostumbrada a que la vieran con demasiada lujuria pero este grupo no podía con sus miradas.

El chico hablaba con sus compañeros y miraban a Rachel, ella se sentía nerviosa, sentía que planeaban algo. Tomo las bolsas y salió de ahí rápidamente. Kai que estaba esperándola volteo a mirar y vio que Rachel salió a toda velocidad, extrañado comenzó a caminar y en eso miro a ese grupo salir también de la tienda y observo al chico de cabello negro y rubio con ellos. Decidió irse detrás de ellos pero muy sigiloso.

Rachel caminaba cuando comenzó a escuchar voces y risas, volteo su mirada lentamente y miro a todo el grupo detrás de ella, así que acelero el paso. El grupo miro como ella avanzaba rápidamente así que ellos también lo hicieron. De repente uno del grupo corrió hacia Rachel y la empujo a un callejón, asustada solo pudo dar un leve grito. El tipo la pego en la pared, y le tapó la boca, Rachel soltó todo lo que había comprado estaba asustada. El callejón estaba poco alumbrado pero podía apreciar quien la sostenía, con la mirada sorprendida solo decía que la soltaran pero era inútil poco se le entendía.

-Vaya tenías razón –dijo el más alto del grupo- es una chica linda

-Si –menciono el chico de cabello bicolor- Suéltala Butt –le dijo al que la sostenía

Le destapo la boca y la soltó, el joven bicolor se acercó a ella y puso sus manos contra la pared para que no se le escapara Rachel estaba asustada.

-Tranquila preciosa, no te haremos nada malo si coperas

El chico puso su mano izquierda en su cintura y comenzó a bajar hasta la pierna para luego, traspasar su falda, subía más su mano casi llegaba a su sentadera cuando en un ataque de nervios Rachel le dio un rodillazo en sus partes. Miro como el chico se retorcía de dolor y miro su salvación pero para sorpresa el joven alto le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que cayó al frio suelo. Rachel se quedó en shock jamás en su vida la había golpeado así, puso su mano en su boca ya que podía sentir sangre. El chico alto la volteo y él se subió arriba de ella, la tomo de las manos muy fuertemente.

-¡No! –Gritaba Rachel- ¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡Ayúdenme!

-De nada te sirve gritar preciosa –decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro- tu tranquila si –en eso se acercó a su cuello y la olfateo- Que rico, durazno

En esos segundos todo el grupo escucharon un sonido de beyblade, voltearon a mirar y observaron un beyblade a toda velocidad hacia ellos, los cuatro que estaban de pie se hicieron a un lado y golpearon al que estaba arriba de Rachel. El cayó a un lado y Rachel rápidamente se sentó para arrinconarse entre unos botes de basura. El chico alto se quejaba de dolor en su espalda, y el chico de cabello bicolor reconoció el beyblade.

-¡Es el beyblade de Hiwatari! –grito

Los cuatro chicos alzaron sus lanzadores y lanzaron sus beyblades al de Kai. Kai apareció en la entrada del callejón, con una mirada furiosa llena de rabia que decidió atacarlo con lo mejor que tenía, una fuerza asombrosa saco a los cuatro beyblades del lugar dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro chicos. El beyblade de Kai seguía girando pero el comenzó a caminar y se acercó a uno de los chicos lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en cara tan fuerte que le saco sangre de la nariz y la boca, el resto de los chicos reacciono se alzaron y se acercaron a Kai, este solo se alisto para golpearlos.

Mientras la pelea callejera comenzaba a la memoria de Kai venia un recuerdo que se había molestado mucho en enterrar. Se recordaba a él, más pequeño de unos seis años cuando vivía en la abadía, en esa maldita abadía. Recordaba mientras se golpeaba con los muchachos, fue un niño muy solitario y en aquella abadía todos se burlaban y lo insultaban, pensaban que por ser nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari tenía lo mejores tratos, claro que no, era a quien peor trataban. Kai estaba sentado en una banca, la nieve apenas comenzaba a caer, el pequeño estaba arrinconado cuando un grupo de cinco niños se acercaron a él y comenzaron a insultarlo. Le decían de todo pero Kai ahí estaba aguantándose completamente, cuando un chico del grupo tomo un poco de nieve que había lo hizo bola y se lo lanzo.

Kai ya había golpeado a dos chicos del grupo, estaba completamente cansado y le comenzaron a doler los nudillos, los otros dos chicos habían contemplado toda la escena y estaban asustados, Kai volteo a mirarlos y ellos salieron corriendo asustados. Se podía apreciar en su mirada furia e ira, a los dos chicos los dejo completamente sangrando de y aun le dejo el ojo morado completamente, parecía que el ojo se le había encogido. Seguía recordando, se veía siendo molestado por esos niños que le lanzaban pequeñas bolas de nieve, algunas tenían piedras, pero él lo soportaba.

Reacciono al oír a Rachel llorar, se acercó a ella estaba arrinconada y con su mano derecha sobre la boca.

-¿Rachel? –Pregunto sorprendido- Tranquila, ya todo está bien

Kai se acercó a ella pero esta le golpeo.

-¡No te me acerques! –le grito

Se quedó sorprendido

-Tranquila, soy yo, Kai

Rachel muy asustada lo miro.

-¿Kai? –pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, soy yo… -le dijo mientras la abrazaba- Vamos levántate

Ambos se levantaban, Rachel estaba completamente nerviosa y se abrazaba fuertemente de Kai. Se alzaron y comenzaron a caminar. Iban tranquilos a punto de salir del callejón cuando, a Kai lo tomaron del traje y lo separaron de Rachel, ella se quedó sorprendida, volteo su mirada y vio aquel chico alto que intento abusar de ella.

-¿Se van tan pronto? –Pregunto muy sarcástico- aun me debes una niño

Kai logro que lo soltara y lo miro con mucho coraje.

-Déjala en paz, si la vuelves a tocar te juro que…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto entre risas- ¿Me lastimaras hasta morir?, por favor Hiwatari estoy seguro que en lo único bueno que eres es en el beyblade

Eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, Kai comenzó a caminar hacia él, Rachel lo noto y ella se fue detrás de Kai lo tomo por la espalda y lo abrazo.

-No lo hagas, por favor –le pidió entre lagrimas

Kai la tomo de sus manos e hizo que lo soltara.

-¿Kai? –pregunto ella confundida aún con lagrimas

La ignoro totalmente, y comenzó a acercarse aquel tipo. Iba directo a darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando él le gano dándole uno en la boca del estómago, Rachel se quedó sorprendida.

El aire se le fue a Kai, y nuevamente recordó el pasado.

Mientras los demás niños le lanzaban las bolas de nieve y se burlaban de él, sintió que algo dentro del explotaba. Se alzó entre las bolas de nieve y volteo a mirar a ese grupo, de cinco niños. Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al mirar a Kai, mas por su mirada que se veía llena de furia. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y rápidamente golpeo al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando que sangrara de su nariz; el niño se alzó sorprendido, si algo le había enseñado en la abadía era que jamás se dejara a lo que pasara. Golpeo a Kai también, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Se quedó ahí por un momento y miro como le salía sangre de la boca.

-¡Kai! –grito Rachel haciendo que reaccionara

Se alzó a como pudo y le dio una patada en la pierna pegándole en la espinilla, el chico cayo hincado al suelo y Kai continuo con otra patada en el estómago de él. Lo tumbo al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo.

Reacciono de su golpe el pequeño Kai, se alzó y se lanzó contra aquel chico y comenzó a golpearlo a puño cerrado en su cara, sin control, él ya había soportado mucho, y así Kai golpeaba a este chico igual como golpeo al pequeño niño de la abadía, Rachel se acercó rápidamente a él y lo detuvo, le tomo la mano y le suplicaba que parara. Kai estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que solo empujo a Rachel y continúo golpeando al chico. Rachel quedo sorprendida como asustada. El chico comenzó a pedirle piedad, al igual que el niño de la abadía comenzaba hacerlo. Kai pareció haber reaccionado repentinamente, detuvo los golpes y miro al joven ensangrentado de su cara y muy dolido, al verlo a él miraba al niño. Él se levantó y solo lo miro.

-No solo soy bueno para el beyblade, ¿Te quedo claro?

El chico solo con la cabeza dijo sí.

Kai volteo su mirada y vio a Rachel tirada en el suelo mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos y muy sorprendida.

-Rachel –dijo muy serio

Ella se levantó y salió del callejón corriendo, asustada jamás había visto a Kai así, sabía que era violento pero nunca pensó que así, corría y lloraba a la vez, tanto que ni siquiera recordó su labio sangrando, le habían partido el labio. De repente se detuvo y se recargo en una pared, solo puso sus manos en la cara y continuo llorando, cuando Kai apareció, la había seguido y tampoco lo había notado.

-¡Rachel! –le exclamo

Ella no volteo a mirarlo.

-Rachel –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Rachel por favor, solo quería que… no te hicieran nada… -decía mientras la intentaba abrazar

Rachel se negó a su abrazo, y no lo miraba.

-¿Así eres? –le pregunto con llanto- ¿De agresivo y violento?

-No lo soy, solo que yo…

-Explotaste –le completo

Kai no dijo nada.

-Esos chicos iban abusar de mí, y te agradezco mucho que me defendieras, pero tampoco era para que intentaras matarlos

-No quería matarlos, ¡Por favor! –Le exclamo- lo estás diciendo querían abusar de ti, no iba dejar que te trataran así y tampoco…

-¡Cállate Kai! –le grito

Quedo completamente sorprendido.

-Quiero irme a casa –le menciono

-Te llevare al hospital, te partieron el labio estas sangrando

-Quiero irme a casa –decía mientras movía su cabeza diciendo no

-Rachel, entiende

Rachel insistía con un no, cuando en esos momento colapso e iba a caerse en el suelo, Kai se quedó sorprendido y logro sostenerla antes de que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Rachel cayo desmayada, fue una noche de terribles sustos y emociones para ella, no logro soportarlos.


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 Los Besos De La Discordia

Lentamente Rachel abría los ojos, se sentía rara y mareada. Veía borroso pero podría apreciar mucha luz y un lugar muy blanco.

-¿Qué paso? –se pregunto

Se sentó y pudo notar que estaba en una cama, su mirada regreso y pudo notar que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, miraba sorprendida cuando en una silla miro dormido a Kai.

-¿Kai? –Comenzó a hablarle- ¿Kai?, despierta

El alzo su cabeza lentamente se veía muy cansado, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella.

-Kai, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto sorprendida

-Te desmayaste y te traje al hospital –le dijo muy serio

Rachel solo lo miraba

-Kai, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte gritado anoche, me defendiste te lo agradezco mucho y también por traerme al hospital

Kai estaba ahí sentado pero no la miraba

-¿Kai? –pregunto dudosa

-Sí, está bien –le dijo muy seco

-¿Pasa algo?, estas tan serio

-Nada

En eso una enfermera entro y los miro, Kai solo se levantó de la cama y la enfermera se acercó a Rachel para examinarla.

-Vaya ya te vez mejor que anoche hija –le dijo

-¿A noche? –Pregunto confundida- No recuerdo mucho de estar aquí

-Bueno llegaste desmayada, tu primo te trajo –dijo mientras miraba a Kai- y nos dijo que te asaltaron un grupo de maleantes

Rachel la miraba muy confundida.

-Bueno, sería bueno darte de alta –le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

Termino de revisar a Rachel y se retiró, en eso volteo a mirar a Kai confundida.

-¿Mi primo? –le pregunto

-Te traje desmayada, tengo sangre en la ropa e iban a pensar que yo te golpee. Les dije que eres mi prima

Rachel regreso su mirada al frente y toco su labio podía sentir lo grueso de donde la cosieron.

-¿Qué más paso? –le pregunto

Kai suspiro

-Te traje, de repente despertaste alterada, no me reconocías, me golpeaste en la cara, al doctor lo arañaste y te tuvieron que sedar para que te tranquilizaras y te pudieran coser el labio.

-¿Tan loca me volví? –pregunto sorprendida

-No te dio una loquera, sufriste un gran ataque de nervios, como nunca en tu vida te había pasado algo así colapsaste y te bloqueaste eso es todo… -le conto con seriedad

Kai camino hasta un cajón y saco su ropa se la lanzo a la cama y Rachel se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto

-Vístete, te darán de alta ¿No oíste?

Y salió de la habitación, ella se quedó sorprendida. Solo tomo su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

Ya estaba alistada solo estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que el doctor llegara y le diera de alta, pero estaba pensativa, Kai se veía muy molesto ¿Por qué?, mientras Rachel pensaba el doctor entro en la habitación, ella reacciono y volteo a mirarlo.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo el doctor al verla- La enfermera tenía razón luces muy bien

Rachel solo sonrió levemente.

Después de que el doctor le hiciera un pequeño chequeo final, Rachel podía ya regresar a casa. Salió de la habitación y miro a Kai recargado en la pared con la mirada en el techo.

-Hey, ¿Me acompañas? –le pregunto

Kai bajo la mirada pero ni siquiera la miro, el comenzó a caminar y Rachel se fue detrás del.

Durante el camino estuvieron muy callados, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra, hasta que Rachel se desesperó.

-¿Qué más hice anoche? –Le pregunto- aparte de golpearte y arañar al medico

-Cuando estabas sedada, comenzaste a decir muchas estupideces

Rachel se puso muy colorada.

-¿Qué cosas dije? –dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Curiosidad

-Bueno, primero coqueteaste con un enfermero –Al escuchar eso Rachel se puso roja- Creo que le diste tu número de celular…

Kai le conto que se reía sola haciendo que el doctor batallara en coserle el labio, habla incoherencias y además al estar sedada, se sentía en las nubes como si la hubieran drogado.

Rachel estaba tan apenada.

-¿En serio hice todo eso? –pregunto muy sorprendida

-Si –dijo serio

-¿Y por eso estas tan serio conmigo?

Kai no dijo nada. De repente detuvo la caminata, Rachel lo miro ya habían entrado en la calle donde ella vivía.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto dudosa

-Hasta aquí llego yo –dijo

-¿Hasta la esquina?

-Sí, te veré después –le dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

Rachel solo alzo su mano y dijo adiós, se dio la media vuelta ella también y se fue directa a casa. Al entrar a casa pudo notar que no estaba Boris, tal vez en un descuido él ni se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba.

Kai se había quedado recargado en la pared mirando el cielo, el cual se veía completamente despejado, comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso a noche, como realmente paso no como le dijo a Rachel, todo lo que le dijo fueron mentiras.

Kai estaba sentado al lado de la cama, Rachel estaba recostada riéndose como una tonta, aun su labio sangraba, esperaban al doctor para que la cosieran.

_-Rachel deja de reírte_ –le decía Kai

Pero ella no paraba de reírse.

_-Te está sangrando el labio_

_-¿En serio?_ –pregunto sorprendida, en eso acerco su mano a su labio, y donde tenía la herida comenzó a apretarla, no sentía nada por el sedante y comenzó a reírse otra vez

Kai se levantó de la silla, tomo un pañuelo de la cajita que había sobre el buro y le hizo presión leve en el labio.

_-Te vez como una tonta sabias –_le dijo con una leve sonrisa

_-Lo sé_ –respondió aun con su risa

_-Pero aun así te vez muy bonita_ –continuo

Si Rachel hubiera estado consiente en esos momentos se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate, pero no estaba ahí riéndose como tonta. En esos momentos llego el doctor con todo para poderle curar la herida. Cuando el doctor la curaba Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Kai y le sonreía, aunque su sonrisa fuera leve pero le estaba sonriendo. Al terminar el doctor le dio permiso a Kai de quedarse unos momentos más con ella y se retiró.

_-Necesitas descansa fue una noche muy, fuerte_

_-Estoy bien _–decía con su sonrisa- _Oye, ¿Te he dicho que eres muy lindo?_ –le dijo

Kai se quedó perplejo

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Sí, eres muy lindo _

Rachel se sentó en la cama y lo miro.

_-Sí, me gustas mucho_ –decía con su sonrisa

En eso Rachel puso su mano sobre la de él, se acercó a su rostro y solo rozo los labrios con los de él, Kai se quedó por unos momentos extrañado, pero decidió aprovechar y al fin poder besarla pero en ello Rachel comenzó a reírse.

_-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?_ –pregunto curioso

Solo movió su cabeza diciendo un no.

_-No te diré_ –le dijo

_-¿Qué no me dirás? _

_-Un secreto_

Se volvió a recostar en la cama y seguía riéndose.

_-Todos tenemos secretos _–le dijo

_-Lose… pero si te digo te enojaras mucho, y tal vez me odies –_le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

_-Yo no puedo odiarte, jamás lo haría_

_-Eso dices ahorita_

_-¿Es algo grave?_ –dijo un poco preocupado

-Pues… no lo sé –le menciono mientras volvía a reír

Kai decidió mejor esperarse, durante unos minutos Rachel coqueteo con él, nada de que fue un enfermero, luego del coqueteo Rachel lo miro un poco más seria de la locura que tenía.

_-¿Si te digo no te enojas?_

_-No_

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

Kai no dijo ni hizo seña de nada

_-Es sobre tu amigo…_

_-¿Cuál amigo?_ –pregunto un tanto curioso

_-Tala Ivanov…_

_-No es mi amigo_ –dijo serio

_-Bueno… el me beso, y dos veces_ –le conto un poca más seria

En esos momentos parecía que el mundo para Kai se hubiera detenido, Rachel no dijo nada parecía estar completamente perdida.

_-¿Cuándo?_ –pregunto muy serio

_-¿Cuándo qué?_

_-¿Cuándo te beso Tala?_

_-Shhh_ –dijo sorprendida- _Es un secreto… _

Kai tenía que estar muy tranquilo y sereno para poder sacarle todo la información a Rachel, algo con lo que nos e llevaba muy bien, la paciencia.

_-Cuéntame, ¿Cuándo te beso?_

_-La primera vez en Italia… estaba en mi habitación… se dio cuenta quien era… me tiro en la cama… me beso…_ -decía muy ida

_-¿La segunda?_

_-Antes de su batalla con Daichi Sumeragi… me dijo que le gustaba… pero me pidió un beso para quitármelo de encima_

_-¿Cómo que quitártelo de encima? –_pregunto curioso

_-No me gusta_ –solo le dijo eso

Rachel se dio la media vuelta y se quedó dormida, y Kai se quedó ahí, furioso completamente.

Durante toda la noche se quedó pensativo, recordaba que Tala hablaba cosas mala de ella pero en el fondo le gustaba, quien lo viera. Pensaba en ir a buscarlo sabía que aún estaba en Japón aún no se iba a Rusia, pensaba en golpearlo hasta el cansancio pero medito y decidió no hacer nada.

Al salir de su recuerdo Kai comenzó a caminar para poder buscar la habitación de Rachel, miraba cuando vio una ventana abierta, ahí era. Rachel llego a casa y pudo ver que Boris no estaba, es más ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa. Sin importarle mucho la situación decidió tomar un largo baño.

Al salir y arreglarse se fue a su recamara para poderse tirar en la cama e intenta olvidar todo. Al entrar miro a Kai sentado en la ventana con un bote de crema para el cuerpo en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto sorprendida

-¿Te gustan los duraznos?

Rachel se acercó a Kai y le quito el bote, por culpa de ese aroma a noche casi abusaban de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella mientras acomodaba el bote

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedes?

Ella alzo su cabeza diciendo sí.

-Bien, lo primero. ¿Por qué dejaste que Tala te besara?

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par y se quedó ahí asustada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendida

-Tú misma me lo dijiste

-¡¿Cuándo mentiroso?! –exclamo sorprendida

-A noche, cuando estabas sedada en el hospital

Rachel se quedó callada y se puso colorada

-No iba a decírtelo

-Si me di cuenta –dijo molesto

-No me gusta Tala –menciono rápidamente para poderse zafar del problema

-También me lo dijiste, pero lo que no entiendo es que con el si te dejas…

-¡No me deje! –Le exclamo- La primera vez fue repentino, no lo esperaba. La segunda me dijo que le gustaba y que me dejaba en paz si le daba un beso, pero el solo me beso yo no me deje ni nada

Kai la miraba y Rachel alzo su mirada para ver la de él, se veía muy molesto.

-Supongo –comenzó a decir Rachel para romper el silencio incomodo que se creó- que todo se acaba aquí sin haber comenzado…

Rachel volteo la mirada y salió de su habitación. Kai rápidamente se alzó y se fue detrás de ella.

-Déjame decir algo ¿No crees? –comenzó a decirle mientras la miraba bajar las escaleras

-Te conozco –dijo- estas molesto conmigo, tienes un orgullo muy grande Hiwatari… y sé que esto se acabo

Kai comenzó a correr detrás de ella, o la perdía o la salvaba

Rachel llego a la cocina y solo tomo lo primero que encontró, un yogurt a punto de caducar y un plátano, Kai apareció y ella solo decidió ignorarlo.

-Déjame decirte algo –le insistió

-¿¡Que!? –Pregunto sorprendida- ¿Qué mejor me quede con Tala?

-No es eso –dijo molesto

-¿Entonces?

Kai no dijo nada solo la miro.

-No somos buenos en esto –le dijo Rachel- mejor hasta aquí…

Ella se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a buscar un vaso. La conciencia de Kai comenzó a torturarlo.

-_Lamenta lo de Tala…_ –le decía- _No la dejes ir si tanto la quieres… tu primera oportunidad en esto y la estas desaprovechando… Eres un idiota_

Rachel volteo a mirarlo y lo miro con su cabeza agachada.

-¿Kai? –pregunto extrañada

Pero parecía estar desconectado de la realidad

-¿Kai? –insistió

Rachel comenzó asustarse, se acercó a él e intento mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Kai?, oye tranquilo vamos hablar bien ¿Si?

Kai alzo su mirada y la miro.

-Lamento no decirte lo de Tala ¿Bien?, si te decía tal vez tendrías problemas con él durante el campeonato y no quería que te pasara nada así, si no quieres perdonarme lo entiendo yo también cometí el error de no decirte las cosas, ¿Si?

Solo le dio un abrazo el cual no respondió, al ver que no le correspondió igual Rachel había sentido que ya todo se había acabado, lo soltó y regreso a servirse el yogurt en el vaso. Solo ella esperaba a que Kai se fuera, pero ahí estaba aun con su conciencia lastimándolo con las más horribles palabras que uno se pudiera imaginar. Si Kai se daba la media y salía de ahí, era que para el amor no era bueno y nunca serviría para ello y si, aceptaba esas disculpas de Rachel cambiarían muchas cosas.

Rachel trataba de ignorarlo pero sin haberlo imaginado los brazos de Kai le rodearon su cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Se quedó sorprendida.

-Si me voy, te perdí para siempre y no quiero eso –le dijo

Rachel se volteo y ambos se miraron.

-¿Entones?... ¿Me perdonas por ocultarte lo de Tala?

Alzo su cabeza con un sí.

-Lo siento, te prometo que no guardare más secretos ni nada ni…

Kai le puso sus dedos en sus labios para callarla, los quito y ambos juntaron sus labios, por primera vez se besaron.


End file.
